Let Out the Beast
by GyuMin407
Summary: Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa. SuperJunior and SMent Artist/KyuMin/GS/Chapter/RnRjuseyo...
1. Chapter 1

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tempat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Suasana hening langsung menyapa gadis itu ketika ia melangkah masuk ke dalam kelas nya yang tampak lenggang, mungkin sebentar lagi teman-teman sekelasnya akan datang. Ia segera melangkah menuju meja nya yang berada di baris ketiga dekat jendela. Ia menelengkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lengannya setelah menjatuhkan tubuhnya di kursi, perlahan tapi pasti, matanya menutup.

Gadis itu bernama Lee Sungmin, kini ia tengah menatap keluar jendela kelasnya dengan tatapan kosong, sambil sesekali memejamkan kedua matanya ketika merasa hembusan angin musim semi yang masuk melalui ventilasi udara menerpa wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu terlihat bosan, entah sudah ke berapa kalinya dia menghela nafas dan menghembuskannya secara berlebihan. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan mata Sungmin berubah.

Tatapan Sungmin kini tak lagi kosong, mata coklatnya kini terpaku pada satu sosok dibawah sana. Seorang pria, pria yang menurutnya memiliki ketampanan diatas rata-rata itu tengah berjalan melewati lapangan sekolah bersama teman-teman nya.

Sungmin menghela nafas bosan begitu melihat sekelompok siswi perempuan kini tengah bergerumul dipinggir lapangan, menyambut pria itu dan teman-teman nya bak seorang pangeran. Ya, mereka memang pangeran, pangeran sekolah lebih tepatnya. Tidak heran, jika mereka adalah sekelompok pria yang sangat terkenal disekolah.

.

"Min, jangan dilihat seperti itu, nanti bola matamu bisa lepas dari tempatnya"

Suara itu datang bersamaan dengan mendarat nya tas ransel berwarna kuning cerah di meja sebelah Sungmin. Sungmin hanya mendengus sebal mendengar kata-kata Hyukkie, teman sebangku nya yang bahkan tak memandang Sungmin ketika mengatakannya.

Sungmin mengacuhkan ucapan Hyukkie kemudian mengalihkan pandangan nya keluar jendela kelas lalu mendengus begitu melihat 'sosok' nya sudah menghilang ditikungan koridor kelas dua.

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar menyukai Kyuhyun…" Hyukjae mengatakannya lebih kepada pernyataan ketimbang pertanyaan, mendengar ucapan Hyukkie barusan membuat Sungmin mau-tak mau menoleh ke arahnya.

"Jangan sok tahu, Hyuk" sahut Ryeowook, salah satu teman terdekat Sungmin selain Hyukjae.

Sungmin menganggukan kepala nya sebagai tanda bahwa ia setuju dengan Ryeowook, Hyukjae memiliki kepribadian yang cerah dan kadang suka sok tahu.

Hyukjae memutar bola matanya jengah, lalu menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook dengan tatapan serius, dia bahkan mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah dua temannya. Ryeowook menautkan alisnya melihat kelakuan Hyukjae.

"Sungmin kalau melihat Kyuhyun ada yang berbeda, pandangannya berbeda. Menurut kalian… Itu disebut apa?" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dan Ryeowook bergantian.

"Lalu? Tahu dari mana kau kalau Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun dengan tatapan berbeda?" tuntut Kibum. Tanpa sadar pipi Sungmin merona merah.

Hyukjae menjentikkan jarinya, menimbulkan suara 'CTAK' yang cukup keras. Sementara Ryeowook hanya terlihat mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Diantara ketiga nya, memang Ryeowook lah yang paling diam dan tidak banyak bicara, dia hanya bicara jika diperlukan saja.

"Lihat Sungmin, wajah mu bahkan memerah!" seru Hyukjae antusias.

Sungmin langsung terdiam dengan wajah kikuk, dia bingung harus menimpali ucapan Hyukjae bagaimana karna apa yang dikatakan Hyukjae seratus persen benar. Dia memang sudah lama menyukai Kyuhyun, pria sempurna nomor satu disekolah, tapi dia tidak pernah menunjukan nya secara terang-terangan. Dia lebih suka menyukai pria itu dari jarak jauh.

"Apasih yang kau suka dari berandalan macam dia, Min? Dia itu selain berandalan, suka berkelahi, pembuat onar dimana-mana, dia bad boy dan sangat tidak masuk dalam kiteria kekasih idaman…"

Sungmin mendengar ocehan Ryeowook samar-samar, ia tidak terlalu mendengarkannya karna terlalu sibuk dengan pikiran nya.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya." Sungmin buru-buru keluar dari kelas tanpa menunggu respon dari kedua temannya.

Sungmin sedang benar-benar tidak mood belajar, dan pelajaran pertama itu matematika. Sungmin tidak pernah suka matematika, menurut nya lebih baik membolos dan tidur ketimbang harus memaksakan otak nya mencerna rumus yang sangat banyak itu dan tujuannya sekarang adalah atap sekolah, tempat favorit Sungmin selama dua minggu belakangan ini untuk tidur.

.

.

.

"Kalian! Aku sudah tidak tahu hukuman seperti apalagi yang akan aku berikan untuk kedua murid nakal seperti kalian…"

Wanita cantik dengan pakaian formal khas seorang guru itu mencengkram penggaris kayu panjangnya dengan gemas, meluapkan kekesalannya pada penggaris itu. Ia menatap tajam kedua murid nya yang tengah duduk dengan begitu santainya.

Pemuda ber name tag 'Cho Kyuhyun' dan berambut ikal itu mengangkat wajah nya kemudian tersenyum miring ke arah guru cantik didepannya, "Kalau begitu jangan hukum kami, Noona..."

Guru Song, begitulah sebutannya disekolah, menatap Kyuhyun setajam-tajamnya ketika mendnegar pemuda itu menyebutnya 'Noona' , "Ya! Cho Kyuhyun, aku ini guru mu. Bersikap sopan lah pada orang yang lebih tua dari mu, apalagi guru mu disekolah!"

Pemuda jangkung disebelah Kyuhyun tertawa kecil melihat perdebatan sahabatnya dengan guru favorit mereka, Victoria Song alias Guru Song adalah guru termuda dan tercantik disekolahnya. Jadi tidak salah jika banyak murid yang mengidolakannya, termaksud mereka berdua.

"Shim Changmin, berhentilah tertawa atau aku akan merobek mulut besar mu itu!" ucap Victoria menatap tajam pemuda jangkung yang ternyata bernama Shim Changmin.

Changmin seketika terdiam ketika melihat tatapan tajam Victoria kepadanya, entah kemana aura cantik dan anggun gurunya itu pergi. Changmin hanya melihat sesosok iblis betina saja didepannya.

"Kalian dihukum untuk berdiri di tengah lapangan dengan satu kaki sampai jam istirahat.." ucap Victoria pelan, tenaganya sudah terkuras habis menghadapi kedua anak ini hanya dalam sepuluh menit.

Kyuhyun baru akan menyela ketika Victoria menunjuk nya dengan penggaris kayu panjangnya, Kyuhyun mentap ujung penggaris kayu yang kini hanya berjarak sekitar satu sentimeter didepan hidungnya, Changmin menganga melihatnya.

"SEKARANG!"

Kyuhyun dan Changmin langsung keluar dari ruang guru sambil berlari terbirit-birit setelah mendengar teriakan Victoria. Kyuhyun masih menyayangi wajahnya, dia tidak mau hidung nya patah hanya karna terkena pukulan maut dari penggaris kayu ajaib milik Victoria.

.

.

.

"Mereka di hukum lagi?" gumam Hyukjae memandang keluar jendela dengan tatapan malas.

Ryeowook melirik sebentar lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, "Bukan hal baru, mereka dihukum itu sudah biasa, kan?"

Hyukjae mengangguk, menopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya, pandangannya tak lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang tengah berdiri dengan satu kaki ditengah lapangan utama sekolah,

"Sayang sekali Sungmin tidak melihat ini, dia pasti sedang tertidur pulas diatap sekolah…" gumam Hyukjae kemudian kembali fokus pada materi yang disampaikan didepan kelas.

.

.

.

"Sepupu mu itu benar-benar kejam, Kyu…"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar keluhan Changmin yang sudah kesekian kalinya.

"Masih untung dia tidak menyerahkan kita ke polisi seperti yang sudah-sudah…" sahut Kyuhyun malas.

"Ah… Benar juga, bisa-bisa aku dideportasi dari rumah ku lagi kalau sampai berurusan dengan polisi lagi…" gumam Changmin sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sedikit ngeri ketika bayangan wajah marah ibunya menyapa kepalanya.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin memang terkenal dikalangan guru-guru sebagai murid yang suka membuat onar. Kyuhyun dan Changmin sering terlibat tawuran dan perkelahian dengan sekolah lain, Victoria yang notabene nya adalah walikelas dan kakak sepupu Kyuhyun sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menceramahi dan menghukum Kyuhyun supaya jera. Namun nihil, pemuda ikal itu sama sekali tidak mendengarkannya.

Tapi, walaupun selalu membuat onar. Kyuhyun dan Changmin adalah siswa berprestasi, sudah dua tahun berturut-turut mereka mengikuti olimpiade akademik dan selalu menempati peringkat pertama dikejuaraan. Hal ini lah yang membuat pihak sekolah enggan untuk mengeluarkan kedua anak itu dari sekolah. Mereka adalah aset sekolah sekaligus boomerang sekolah.

.

.

.

"Huaaaa… Dia bilang begitu padaku, aku beruntung sekali!" Pekik Hyukjae. Sungmin dan Ryeowook menutup telinganya dengan kedua tangan sambil menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Hyukjae setelah selesai bercerita.

Hyukjae menceritakan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Donghae akhir pekan kemarin pada kedua sahabatnya, sudah hampir dua bulan belakangan ini Hyukjae mengikuti kencan kopi darat dan baru minggu kemarin dia bertemu langsung dengan Lee Donghae, teman kopi daratnya.

"Donghae bailing ia ingin mengenalku lebih dekat! Dia bilang aku ini orang nya menyenangkan dan easygoing, wahh mimpi apa aku?!" Kini Hyukjae mengguncang-guncang bahu  
Sungmin brutal, sambil sesekali berteriak heboh. Sungmin jadi heran, apa ada orang yang lebih heboh selain Hyukjae…

"Kau harus tetap berhati-hati, Hyuk. Jaman sekarang tindak criminal bisa melalui media apa saja, kau baru mengenalnya, kan?" Ryeowook yang sejak tadi diam pun akhirnya angkat bicara. Hyukjae dan Sungmin langsung menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Ryeowook penuh tanya.

Sungmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Hyukjae yang cemberut mendengar komentar pedas Ryeowook. Memang hanya Ryeowook lah yang tidak menyetujui Hyukjae mengikuti kopi darat. Ryeowook selalu menentang Hyukjae jika Hyukjae hendak bertemu langsung dengan teman kopi darat nya, makanya Hyukjae bertemu dengan Donghae secara diam-diam.

Sungmin langsung terdiam kaku ketika kedua pria itu memasuki kawasan kantin yang penuh sesak. Keadaan kantin yang ramai menjadi semakin ramai oleh jeritan tertahan siswi-siswi yang ada disana, Sungmin menelan ludah nya seperti menelan batu ketika Kyuhyun dan Changmin duduk dimeja disebelahnya.

.

.

.

"Kau mau makan apa?" Tanya Changmin ketika menyentuhkan bokongnya dengan kursi kayu dibawahnya.

Kyuhyun terlihat berfikir sebentar lalu menatap Changmin, "Ramyun dan cola, itu saja…"

Changmin mengangguk, lalu bangkit. Berjalan santai menghadap bibi penjual ramyun dikantin dan menyebutkan pesanannya. Changmin bersiul, memasukkan tangan kedalam saku celana seragamnya sambil menunggu makanan pesanannya.

Kyuhyun mengetukkan jarinya dimeja sambil menghela nafas, ia melihat ke sekeliling lalu mendnegus ketika tahu hampir semua gadis dikantin tengah menatap antusias kepadanya. Kyuhyun bukan tipe pria yang gila akan ketenaran, banyak yang mengaku sebagai fans nya tapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menanggapinya, dia bukan artis atau semacamnya, jadi dia tidak membutuhkan penggemar, kan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kan pandangannya kesamping dan terpaku selama hampir sepuluh detik, sepasang mata bulat dan jernih itu tengah menatapnya dan buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan ketika Kyuhyun melihatnya. Kyuhyun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menuntun Kyuhyun kembali pada dunia nya. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya ketika merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dengan tubuhnya, Kyuhyun baru akan menoleh kembali ketika Changmin memanggilnya.

"Uang ku kurang untuk membayar makanan kita…"

Kyuhyun langsung mengeluarkan dompetnya, langsung meleparkannya pada Changmin yang dengan sigap menangkapnya, "Pakai sesuka mu…"

Setelah Changmin pergi, Kyuhyun kembali menolehkan pandangannya kesamping kemudian mendesah kesal karna meja disampingnya sudah kosong. Kemana perginya gadis tadi? Gadis bermata bulat dan jernih yang telah membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun terpaku selama sepuluh detik hanya dengan menatap matanya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya secara berlebihan, mungkin dia hanya terbawa suasana.

.

.

.

"Ku fikir ramyun adalah favorit mu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bersemangat begitu?" ucap Changmin melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya mengaduk-aduk ramyun nya, tatapan pemuda itu kosong, seperti sedang ada yang dipikirkannya.

"Ya…. Cho Kyuhyun, ada apa dengan mu?" Changmin sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya.

Kyuhyun tersentak, hampir saja menjatuhkan sumpitnya ke lantai. Ia menatap Changmin tajam, Changmin buru-buru berbicara sebelum Kyuhyun, "Apa? Ada apa dengan mu? Saat datang kesini kau baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa sekarang kau jadi melamun begini, ada masalah?"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, amarahnya menguap entah kemana, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tiba-tiba saja aku kehilangan selera makan ku."

Kyuhyun mendorong mangkuk ramyun nya yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Ia meraih cola yang ada dimeja lalu meneguknya. Kyuhyun mengeryit ketika minuman itu memasuki rongga mulutnya. Changmin menaikan satu alisnya, menatap Kyuhyun ragu.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak akan bisa menutupi nya dari ku…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Aku tahu, tapi aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, ku beritahu jika aku sudah mengetahuinya saja.."

Changmin ingin bicara namun diurungkannya, ia mengangkat bahu kemudian kembali sibuk dengan ramyun nya yang tinggal setengah.

.

.

.

"Hah… Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas!" ucap Sungmin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal begitu memasuki kelasnya. Kibum dan Hyukjae mengerutkan dahinya melihat tingkah Sungmin.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Tiba-tiba mengajak ke kelas, padahal makanan ku kan belum habis.." Tuntut Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki dengan pandangan menilai.

"Kyuhyun melihat ku! Kami melakukan kontak mata selama sepuluh detik!"

"Astaga Sungmin, lalu kenapa? Apa masalahnya?" ucap Ryeowook frustasi.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa… tapi, yaa.. pokok nya begitu deh!" ucap Sungmin terbata-bata.

"Astaga, baru kontak mata saja kau sudah begini. Apalagi jika dia mencium mu?"

Hyukjae tertawa geli mendengar komentar Ryeowook.

Sungmin bergumam tidak jelas, tidak menanggapi ucapan Ryeowook barusan. Sungmin meletakkan kepalan nya di meja, mengingat-ingat ketika tadi ia tanpa sengaja melakukan kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Dia memang menyukai Kyuhyun, tapi entah mengapa ia merasa ada sesuatu yang lain ketika mata kelam itu menghujam matanya, dia tidak tahu apa tapi ini benar-benar mengganggu nya.

Mata Sungmin langsung berbinar cerah ketika melihat sosok Kyuhyun berjalan bersama Changmin melewati lapangan utama sekolah.

.

.

.

Kesunyian menyapa Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung melangkah ke dapur, seakan sudah terbiasa dengan keheningan. Kyuhyun membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral dingin dari dalam lemari es besar itu. ketika menutup pintu kulkas, ia menemukan sebuah kertas post-it yang ditunjukan untuknya tertempel di pintu.

"_**Lusa ada pertemuan keluarga kita dengan keluarga Bibi Ahn. Ayah sangat mengharapkan kau datang, aku juga akan ada disana setelah urusan ku diJepang selesai. Baik-baik lah dirumah, jangan pusing kan Appa dengan tingkah mu."**_

Kyuhyun menaikkan satu alisnya ketika membaca pesan dari kakak nya. Kyuhyun meneguk air mineralnya ketika selesai membaca pesan itu.

"Dia fikir aku akan datang? Mungkin dalam mimpi nya.." Kyuhyun meremas kertas post-it itu sampai remuk dan berubah menjadi gumpalan bola kertas, meleparkannya kedalam tempat sampah disamping meja pantry.

Kyuhyun mengambil tas ranselnya yang ia letakkan dilantai dan mulai naik ke lantai dua, dimana kamar nya berada.

.

.

.

TBC

Pantaskah dilanjutkan?

Review^^


	2. Chapter 2

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tempat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"YA… Kyuhyun dibelakang mu!"

Suara teriakan Changmin yang begitu memekakkan telinga itu membuat Kyuhyun langsung menoleh. Ia tersenyum miring ketika melihat salah satu lawan berlari mendekat dengan pukulan bisbol ditangannya.

JDAAKK!

Kyuhyun memutar pergelangan tangannya ketika lawan nya terkulai lemas dilantai dengan darah yang mengalir deras dari pangkal hidungnya. Kyuhyun tersenyum miring melihat nya.

Changmin berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sudut bibirnya mengeluarkan darah segar yang cukup banyak, sepertinya sobek.

"Kau terluka.." ucap Kyuhyun menujuk sudut bibir Changmin yang terluka.

"Luka ini aku dapatkan ketika aku meneriaki mu, bodoh!" Changmin tertawa kecil, mengusap sudut bibirnya sebentar lalu kemudian merangkul pundak Kyuhyun, "Sudah selesai, ayo kita pulang!"

.

.

.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah pintu rumah nya ketika mendengar pintu terbuka, ia mendapati ibunya tengah berganti sepatu dengan sandal rumahan, Sungmin mendengus ketika mengetahui ibunya tidak pulang sendirian. Seorang pria, dilihat sekilas ke wajahnya saja sudah bisa ditebak jika pria itu bukanlah warga Negara Korea. Memang benar, pria itu adalah pria kebangsaan Inggris yang sudah setahun belakangan ini sering bolak-balik kerumahnya untuk megantar ibunya.

"Oh… Sungminnie, kau belum tidur?" ibunya bertanya dengan nada dan ekspresi terkejut, tanpa sadar Sungmin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Hai, Sungminnie…" sapa Albert, pria Inggris itu dengan nada ramah yang terlalu dibuat-buat.

Sungmin mengangguk, memasang tampang bosan kepada Albert dan juga ibunya, "Kau bisa pulang sekarang, Albert. Ibu ku sudah sampai dirumah dengan selamat, bukan?"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Sungmin langsung melangkah menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya yang terletak dilantai dua sebelum ibunya berceloteh panjang. Sungmin sengaja menutup pintu kamarnya dengan hentakan keras membuat bunyi dentuman menggema diseluruh sudut rumah yang tampak lenggang itu.

Melihat kelakuan Sungmin, ibunya hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang membuat Sungmin sangat tidak menyukai Albert yang jelas-jelas sudah sangat berusaha agar bisa dekat dengannya. Ibu Sungmin kembali menghela nafas, menatap pintu kamar Sungmin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Changmin menganga melihat pemandangan didepannya, mulut keduanya secara kompak membentuk huruf 'O' yang sempurna, siapapun yang melihat mereka pasti tidak akan menyangka jika mereka adalah Cho Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin si pembuat onar sekolah.

Kyuhyun merasakan otaknya tiba-tiba kosong melihat motor sport kesayangannya kini sudah tidak berbentuk seperti motor lagi didepan sana. Cat motornya tergores hampir disetiap lekuk tubuh motornya, kedua ban motornya kemps hampir tak berangin, dan bodi motornya penyok dimana-mana seperti kaleng tanpa nilai jual. Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Ini pasti ulah anak-anak Daesang High School, sialan. Ini benar-benar kacau!" Changmin mengoceh sambil berjalan menuju motor Kyuhyun yang terlihat begitu mengenaskan itu dengan tatapan prihatin dan kesal.

"Kita kembali ke sekolah sekarang, aku akan menumpang pulang dengan mu malam ini…"

"Lalu motor mu?"

"Tinggalkan saja disini.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terpaku dibelakangnya.

Changmin menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya pada motor Kyuhyun, "Untung saja motor ku diparkir disekolah, aman…" gumam Changmin mulai berjalan cepat untuk menyusul Kyuhyun sambil tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menutup pintu rumahnya dengan gerakan pelan, ia menghela nafas lega ketika mengetahui ruang tengah rumahnya gelap gulita. Itu artinya tidak ada orang dirumah, tentu saja selain para pengurus rumah yang mungkin sudah tertidur dibelakang.

"Kau berkelahi lagi, eoh"

Suara berat itu muncul dibarengi dengan ruang tengah yang kini telah terang menderang terkena sinar lampu. Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya ketika melihat ayahnya tengah berdiri tak jauh dari saklar lampu.

"Jangan urusi aku…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil terus melangkah melewati ruang tengah, mengacuhkan ayah nya yang tengah memandanginya.

"Aku ayah mu, bagaimana bisa seorang ayah tidak mengurusi kelakuan anak laki-laki nya?"

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya, berbalik dan kemudian menatap ayah nya lekat-lekat, namun kemudian dia tertawa, tawa mengejek.

"Ayah ku sudah lama mati, yang ada didepan ku sekarang hanyalah seorang pria tidak berperasaan yang selalu menyakiti hati ibu!" Kyuhyun langsung bergegas masuk kekamar nya sambil membanting pintu sekeras yang dia bisa.

Sementara itu dibawah sana, ayah Kyuhyun tengah memijit keningnya dengan wajah frustasi. Kyuhyun memang keras, keras seperti batu. Bahkan kepada ayah kandung nya sendiri.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memasuki gedung itu dengan langkah ringan, ia bersiul dengan santainya. Tangannya ia selipkan dicelana seragamnya, tak dihiraukannya pandangan aneh dan ingin tahu orang-orang didalam gedung itu ketika menatapnya. Ia tidak perlu izin untuk keluar masuk gedung ini seperti yang lainnya, sebuah perlakuan khusus.

Kyuhyun berbelok ke kanan setelah melihat status studio music itu sedang kosong, ia mendorong pintu kaca itu pelan dan segera melangkah masuk. Ia tidak terkejut ketika melihat seorang pria dewasa tengah duduk di sofa dengan sebuah gitar dipangkuannya.

"Membolos lagi, Cho?" Tanya pria itu, menaikkan letak kaca matanya.

"Nichkhun hyung, kau sudah kembali dari Thailand?" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Nichkhun meletakkan gitar nya dilantai, menyikapkan kedua tangan diatas dadanya, "Kau membolos, kan? Dan sepertinya kau habis berkelahi…" ucap Nichkhun memperhatikan pelipis Kyuhyun yang memar.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Hanya itu kesenangan ku sekarang…"

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya disamping Nichkhun, mengambil gitar yang tadi diletakkan Nichkhun dan memangku nya dipaha, ia pun mulai memetik nada-nada abstrak.

"Kau memang anak nakal, apa kau tidak kasihan melihat Victoria yang selalu kau buat uring-uringan dengan sikap mu ini?"

"Kekasih mu itu memang nomor satu dalam hal kesabaran, Hyung… Aku selalu berbuat ulah tapi dia selalu saja berhasil menutupi nya. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku pasti akan dihukum yang aneh-aneh dengan kekasih China mu itu…"

"Hey, dia itu kakak sepupu mu. Sopan lah sedikit!" Nichkhun menjitak kepala Kyuhyun cukup keras, membuat pemuda ikal itu mengeluh sakit sambil memegang tangannya.

"Aku selalu memanggil nya Noona, Hyung! Tapi aku selalu dihukum jika memanggilnya Noona, aku serba salah disini."

"Kau memanggilnya Noona disekolah, bodoh!" cibir Nichkhun kesal.

Kyuhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat ekspresi Nichkhun yang terlihat kesal. Nichkhun dan Victoria memang sepasang kekasih, dan karna status keduanya lah Kyuhyun yang notabene nya adalah adik sepupu Victoria sekaligus teman main Nichkhun bisa dengan leluasa masuk dan keluar dari studio music Nichkhun tanpa ada gangguan. Seperti sekarang ini.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba teringat Changmin, sahabatnya itu pasti sekarang sedang diceramahi habis-habisan dengan Victoria karena ulah mereka kemarin malam. Changmin pasti menciut karna tidak ada Kyuhyun disana. Kyuhyun tiba-tiba merasa geli ketika bayangan wajah mati kutu Changmin terlintas dikepalanya.

.

.

.

"YA! Shim Changmin, kau sembunyikan Kyuhyun dimana, eoh?!"

Changmin tersentak luar biasa tidak elitnya mendengar teriakan Victoria. Ia mengelus dada nya pelan sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat, sudah hampir dua puluh kali Victoria menanyainya dengan pertanyaan yang sama, dan Changmin pun selalu memberikan jawaban yang sama,

"Aku tidak tahu, dia tidak memberitahu ku dia ada dimana…"

Victoria mengibaskan tangannya diudara, ia baru mendapat laporan jika kemarin malam Kyuhyun dan Changmin terlibat perkelahian denga SMU Daesang. Victoria sempat kaget ketika mengetahui Kyuhyun dan Changmin hanya berkelahi berdua melawan siswa Daesang yang jumlahnya hampir lima puluh orang.

"Aish… Baiklah, kau bisa lolos sekarang. Tapi besok, jika bocah itu sudah muncul… Jangan harap kalian akan tetap menghirup udara sebebas ini!"

Changmin buru-buru mengangguk dan langsung lari terbirit-birit keluar dari ruangan guru yang sudah seperti neraka baginya. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana seragamnya dan segera mengetikkan sebuah pesan singkat pada Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Ini bukunya, terima kasih" Pelayan toko buku itu tersenyum ramah kearah Sungmin, Sungmin hanya tersenyum dan bergegas meninggalkan toko buku tersebut.

"Haahh tugas sejarah memang benar-benar menyebalkan" gumam Sungmin sembari berjalan dan memasukan bukunya kedalam tas ranselnya. Ia pun berjalan melewati gang-gang pertokoan yang mulai sepi, maklum saja sekarang malam sudah hampir larut malam dan gadis mungil ini masih belum di rumah.

Sungmin memasuki gang kecil dan gelap, langkah nya terdengar tergesa-gesa dan terburu-buru, Sungmin melihat sekelompok pemuda diujung gang tengah meliriknya dan berjalan mendekatinya.

"Sial.." umpat Sungmin, gadis itu lebih memilih memutar arah jalannya dan berjalan lebih cepat sementara pemuda-pemdua itu masih mengikuti langkah sungmin dengan langkah terhuyung-huyung, mabuk.

"Hey… mau kemana manis" salah satu dari pemuda itu menahan lengan Sungmin, Sungmin sangat merutuki nasib nya yang kurang bagus saat ini mengingat sekelilingnya sangat sepi bahkan nyaris tak ada orang lewat.

"Jangan sentuh aku!" Sungmin menghempaskan tangan pemuda itu kasar.

"Mau bermain kasar, hah?" Pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin kedepan, kearah temannya yang lain.

'Ya Tuhan tolong aku' batin Sungmin, kakinya lemas sekarang tidak mampu menopang berat badannya.

BRUGGHHH!

Suara hantaman itu menyadarkan Sungmin, antara percaya dan tidak percaya namun dia juga tak henti-hentinya mengucap syukur saat matanya melihat sosok Kyuhyun kini tengah menatap garang pemuda-pemuda penganggu itu, Sungmin pun bergegeas menjauh dari kawanan itu.

"Itu tindakan yang merugikan bung!"

Kyuhyun masih tak bergeming, entah apa yang terjadi kelima pemuda itu mendadak kaku, wajahnya menatap Kyuhyun dengan sarat ketakutan kemudian lari terpontang-panting, bahkan beberapa kaleng beer mereka di tinggalkan begitu saja disana. Sungmin hanya menatap bingung kearah pemuda-pemuda itu karna posisi Kyuhyun yang memunggunginya, ia tidak tau apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan kepada pemuda-pemuda itu.

Kyuhyun berbalik dan menatap Sungmin lekat, Sungmin langsung salah tingkah ketika mendapati tatapan itu menghujamnya habis-habisan, "Kau… Aku antar pulang." Kyuhyun langsung menarik tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat sambil menggiring gadis itu ke arah jalan raya.

.

.

.

"Bisakah kau mengajak ku bicara? Dan berhenti memandangi wajah ku?"

Sungmin mengerjapkan matanya. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lebar untuk mengimbangi langkah pemuda itu dan sungguh itu melelahkan untuk Sungmin, kini pemuda itu malah memintanya itu bicara, bicara apa? Dan, kenapa dia bisa tahu kalau sejak tadi Sungmin memperhatikannya?

Tiba-tiba pipi nya merona.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disana?"

Kyuhyun menolehkan pandangannya kesamping ketika mendengar Sungmin berbicara, namun dia malah terpaku. Seperti saat dikantin kemarin, ia lagi-lagi merasa seperti terjebak didalam bola mata itu. Ia yakin tidak pernah melihat gadis ini sebelumnya, tapi mengapa dia merasa seperti sudah lama sekali mengenal gadis ini?

"Kau melamun?" Sungmin mengibaskan tangannya kedepan wajah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terkesiap, tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya membuat Sungmin otomatis ikut berhenti. Sungmin menatap pemuda didepannya dengan tatapan bingung, walau tidak dipungkirinya kini hatinya serasa ditumbuhi berjuta-juta bunga karna bisa berjalan bahkan diantar pulang oleh pemuda yang disukainya.

"Siapa nama mu?" Kyuhyun mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sungmin yang pertama karna dia lupa gadis itu bertanya apa, Kyuhyun dapat melihat gadis didepannya terkejut ketika ia menanyakan namanya, dan itu terlihat begitu menggemaskan dimata Kyuhyun.

"Oh… Aku, nan Lee Sungmin imnida…"

Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh arti, jadi namanya Lee Sungmin. Tanpa sadar Kyuhyun terus-terusan mengucapkan nama itu didalam hatinya sepanjang perjalanan mengantar gadis ini pulang.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan langkah nya ketika ia dan Kyuhyun sudah sampai didepan rumah sederhana dengan halaman hijau yang cukup luas itu, Sungmin tersenyum tipis kepada Kyuhyun, walau masih menghindari bertatapan dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

"Ini rumah mu?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap kesekeliling rumah Sungmin.

Sungmin mengangguk kecil sambil membuka pagar pintu rumahnya, "Ya, ah… Aku… ini… Terima kasih karna kau sudah menolong ku tadi, dan terima kasih sudah mengantar ku pulang…"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Tidak masalah, ini sudah larut, aku akan pulang jadi kau masuklah.."

Kyuhyun mendorong kening Sungmin dengan jari telunjuknya sebelum beranjak untuk berbalik dan meninggalkan kawasan rumah Sungmin. Sementara Sungmin kini terpaku menatap punggung laki-laki itu yang semakin menjauh dan hilang dibelokan, ia menyentuh dahi nya sambil terus tersenyum, Kyuhyun menyentuhnya tadi, walaupun hanya sebentar dan hanya seujung jarinya saja yang menempel dikening Sungmin, hal itu mampu membuat darah didalam tubuh nya mendidih.

Sungmin berbalik dan segera bergegas masuk kedalam rumahnya karna hawa diluar semakin dingin, senyum terus tersungging diwajah cantiknya sampai dia tiba dikamarnya. Sepertinya mala mini Sungmin akan tidur lebih nyenyak dari biasanya.

.

.

.

TBC

Respon nya masih sedikit yaa, hm… gapapa deh, tetep semangat dan stay tune yaaaa buat reader nya kaya aku nih yang semangatnya lagi menggebu-gebu banget buat nulis ff ini hihi…

Dan siap-sap, mulai chapter depan ceritanya bakal rada-rada membingungkan hehe jjang u,u

Oke mau makasih buat yang kemarin udah review, aku bakal tetep lanjutin ff ini kok. Tapi tetep minta dukungan dan saran nya yaaaa hehehe…

**Thanks To:**

**Cloudswan, Minhyunni1318, dewi. , Heldamagnae, prfckgyu, Kyuna36, vitaminsparkyu1123, deviyanti137, danactebh, chaerasin^^**

**Akhir kata…**

**Review?^^**


	3. Chapter 3

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Hahh… Hah…

Gadis itu jatuh tersungkur di lantai, baju seragam nya sudah tak terbentuk seperti seragam lagi sekarang. Ia menoleh kebelakang nya melihat ke arah lorong sekolahnya dengan pandangan waspada. Tangannya ia taruh diatas dada nya yang bergerak naik turun karna nafasnya yang berantakan sehabis berlari. Tanpa sadar gadis itu menangis, menangis putus asa lebih tepatnya.

TAP…. TAP…

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar begitu lantang dilorong sekolah yang gelap dan sepi itu, membuat bulu kuduk gadis itu berdiri. Dengan gerakan cepat ia menoleh ke belakang dan menemukan sosok itu di kegelapan. Ia melebarkan kedua matanya ketika sosok itu menyeringai di kegelapan, membuat sosoknya nampak begitu menakutkan karna diselimuti kegelapan.

"Gadis tengik! Mau lari sampai kaki mu patah sekali pun tidak akan membuat mu bisa lari dari kejaran ku!" sosok itu berbicara lantang dan tegas dibalik topeng hitam yang di gunakannya.

Gadis itu menangis, mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya untuk menatap kepada sosok itu, "Apa yang kau ingin kan dari ku? Siapa kau sebenarnya?! Kenapa harus aku?!" gadis itu berteriak dengan air mata yang terus mengalir dipipi nya, membuat nya semakin tampak menyedihkan.

Sosok dalam kegelapan itu tersenyum, senyum yang sangat menakutkan. Ia memainkan pisau kecil yang ada ditangan kanannya, mengayunkannya didepan wajah gadis itu, "Aku hanya menginginkan mayat mu agar membuat ku lebih dekat dengan tujuan ku…"

Gadis itu memincingkan matanya, "Apa tujuan mu? Kenapa harus aku? Aku mohon lepaskan aku…." Ucapnya dengan nada penuh permohonan.

Seakan tuli, sosok itu tertawa keras, "Sudah cukup basa-basi nya. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk meladeni omong kosong ini!"

Selanjutnya yang terdengar hanyalah teriakan gadis malang itu yang diiringi oleh suara tawa puas sosok itu di kegelapan.

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu pagar nya, dan ketika berbalik, ia kejutkan dengan kehadiran laki-laki itu disana. Sedang bersandar didepan pintu mobil hitam nya. Sungmin mengeryit, biasanya laki-laki itu membawa motor, bahkan ini pertama kalinya Sungmin melihat Kyuhyun membawa motor.

"Hai…" Sapa Kyuhyun ketika melihat Sungmin mendekat.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sungmin dengan dahi berkerut. Setahunya rumah Kyuhyun berada jauh dari sini.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Menjemput mu, tentu saja."

Sungmin melebarkan matanya begitu Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kalimat super singkat nya itu. mimpi apa dia semalam sampai-sampai seorang Cho Kyuhyun menjemput nya pagi ini. Cho Kyuhyun, laki-laki nomor satu disekolah itu sekarang tengah berdiri didepannya dan baru saja mengatakan akan mengatarnya sekolah. Jangan tanyakan bagaimana perasaan Sungmin, dia bahagia setengah mati.

"Kalau kau terus melamun seperti itu aku yakin kita akan terlambat sampai kesekolah, Sungmin." Kyuhyun langsung menghela Sungmin agar masuk kedalam mobil nya.

Sementara itu, Sungmin masih memproses semuanya dengan sangat lambat. Dia kini berada satu mobil dengan Cho Kyuhyun, astaga ini Cho Kyuhyun! Jerit nya dalam hati. Dan bagaimana Kyuhyun tadi mengucapkan namanya sungguh sangat indah didengar. Sungmin tidak pernah mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dengan suara yang begitu lembut dan pas seperti apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan. Memang hanya Kyuhyun lah yang bisa.

.

.

.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya kebawah, menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan helaian rambut lurus nya yang jatuh menutupi wajahnya. Ia tidak bisa mengabaikan begitu saja tatapan-tatapan ingin tahu dan bisikan-bisikan para siswa/siswi disepanjang koridor ketika ia dan Kyuhyun lewat.

Sungmin sedikit melirik ke arah dimana tangan kanan Kyuhyun berada, dipundaknya. Sungmin senang bukan main ketika Kyuhyun merangkul pundaknya, tapi ketika melihat reaksi orang-orang yang seharusnya sudah bisa diperhitungkannya dengan baik, kesenangan Sungmin meluap entah kemana.

Sungmin masih setengah sadar ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan rangkulannya, Sungmin sudah berada dikelasnya. Baru kali ini dia merasa sangat berat masuk kedalam kelas dan berpisah dengan sosok tampan didepannya.

"Masuklah, aku akan menemui mu ketika bel istirahat berbunyi…"

Sungmin lagi-lagi terkejut ketika Kyuhyun mengusap kepalanya sebentar sebelum laki-laki itu berbalik dan berjalan menuju kelasnya sambil bersiul. Sungmin merasakan bahwa pipi nya memerah, ia buru-buru masuk kedalam kelasnya, dan terkejut ketika mendapati tatapan ingin tahu dari teman-teman sekelasnya.

.

.

.

"Masih fresh seperti baru dikeluarkan dari oven. Seorang gadis ditemukan tewas di gudang sekolahnya tadi malam, tubuhnya yang cantik ditemukan sudah tidak berbentuk di TKP…" ucap Shindong sambil memberikan sebuah map biru ke depan meja Kibum.

Kibum melirik map itu sebentar lalu beralih untuk menatap Shindong, "Pembunuhan lagi?" Tanya Kibum dengan alis tertaut.

Shindong mengangguk, "Ya, yang ketiga dalam kurung waktu tiga bulan…"

"Baiklah, Hyung, jika ada perkembangan tolong segera beri tahu aku.." ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum manis. Shindong mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya lalu kembali ke meja nya.

Kibum mengambil map itu dan membukanya, mengerutkan dahinya sementara pupil nya sibuk membaca laporan tentang kejadian tadi malam. Ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya dalam kurung waktu tiga bulan terjadi pembunuhan tragis di kota nya. Kibum adalah seorang kepala bagian sebuah divisi dikantor kepolisian Seoul yang bergerak di bidang pembunuhan dan penganiyayaan.

"Kasus lagi?"

Suara Donghae memecah keheningan yang Kibum buat sendiri, ia menghentikan acara baca nya dan menatap teman satu divisi nya yang kini tengah tersenyum ramah kepadanya.

Kibum menghela nafas lalu mengangguk, "Hm.. Yeah…"

"Kali ini siapa yang terbunuh?" Donghae mengambil map biru yang tadi Kibum baca dan membaca nya sekilas.

"Namanya Lee Hyori, tujuh belas tahun, dan dia perempuan…"

Donghae mengangguk, lalu kembali fokus membaca laporan didalam map biru tadi, namun sesaat kemudian dia mengangkat wajahnya, "Kapan kita akan pergi ke TKP?" Tanya pria itu dengan senyum jahil miliknya. Dia tahu kalau Kibum sangat suka kerja lapangan, biasanya Kibum lah yang paling bersemangat ketika datang ke TKP.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, kemudian mengambil map biru tadi dan ponselnya, "Kau bersemangat karna kita akan ke SMU, kan? Ku dengar akhir pekan lalu kau bertemu dengan gadis SMA yang menjadi teman kopi darat mu, siapa namanya? Hyu… apa?"

Donghae memutar bola matanya, "Namanya Lee Hyukjae, dia sangat manis loh. Sekali-sekali ikutlah kopi darat dengan ku, kau terlalu serius dan kaku, Bum-ah…. Jadi, kapan kita berangkat?"

Kibum tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja sekarang, cepat siapkan mobil!" ucap Kibum sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Siap ketua!" ucap Donghae dengan nada serius yang dibuat-buat sambil lalu keluar ruangan disusul Kibum dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi dia ada di Seoul…"

Pria itu menyangga dagunya dengan kedua tangannya, ia membaca kembali artikel yang baru saja dibaca nya dengan raut wajah serius. Pria itu langsung menutup tab tentang artikel yang tadi dibaca nya ketika pintu ruangannya dibuka seseorang, ternyata atasannya.

"Siwon-ah, aku tahu ini mendadak, aku harap kau bisa mengerti. Kau akan dikirim ke Korea hari ini juga, department kita disana membutuhkan bantuan.." ucap atasannya dengan raut wajah menyesal.

Siwon menyeringai, "Tidak apa-apa, aku juga memiliki beberapa urusan di Seoul. Aku akan segera mengurus keperluan ku dan pergi ke Seoul hari ini juga."

.

.

.

"Aku sudah mendengar gosipnya, Cho…"

Kyuhyun baru saja menjatuhkan bokong nya ke kursi ketika Changmin memincingkan matanya setelah mengatakan kalimat super sinis nya tadi. Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, tidak berniat menjawab atau menyahuti Changmin.

"Lee Sungmin? Yang benar saja! Apa tidak ada wanita lain?"

Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sekilas, "Kenapa aku harus mencari yang lain? Memang nya dia kenapa?"

Changmin tertawa sinis, kemudian melirik Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau tidak tahu? Menurut gossip yang beredar, dia itu wanita yang tidak baik. Wajahnya saja yang terlihat polos, tapi tidak dengan kelakuan nya. Ku dengar ibunya menjadi selingkuhan dari pengusaha bule yang kaya raya.."

"Aku tidak menyangka kau termaksud orang yang mengikuti gossip.." sela Kyuhyun tertawa kecil.

Changmin menghela nafas, menatap Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh, "Aku serius, Kyu. Kau harus menjauhi nya!"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya berlebihan, "Aku tidak peduli! Jika memang apa yang kau ucapkan itu benar, yang buruk itukan ibu nya. Aku tidak peduli dengan apapun urusan ibunya, aku hanya tertarik pada anaknya, itu saja."

Changmin melotot, "Kau? Kau tertarik pada seorang gadis? Kau benar Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan ku, tapi ketika pertama kali melihat Sungmin, lebih tepatnya melihat kedalam matanya. Aku merasa seperti sudah lama sekali mengenalnya, dan setiap kali aku melihatnya aku tidak pernah bisa melepaskan diri dari jeratan matanya. Aku tidak tahu apa, yang pasti ada sesuatu yang aku tidak tahu ada didalam tubuh Lee Sungmin.."

Changmin mendengarkannya dengan seksama sambil sesekali menganggukkan kepalanya, "Jadi ini yang kau fikirkan di kantin waktu itu?" Kyuhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Bro! sepertinya kau dalam masalah besar jika sudah berurusan dengan wanita!" Changmin menepuk punggung Kyuhyun pelan sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Kibum, Donghae, Shindong, Hyukjae, dan beberapa staff dari divisi Kibum kini baru saja tiba di TKP, sudah ada beberapa polisi yang sedang memeriksa keadaan dan garis polisi pun sudah terpasang disepanjang pintu masuk gudang sekolah menengah atas tersebut.

Hari ini sekolah terpaksa meliburkan siswa-siswa mereka karena kejadian ini, itu bagus karna akan memudahkan pihak kepolisian dalam mengusut kasus ini di TKP.

"Bagaimana kronologi cerita nya?" Tanya Kibum kepada kepala sekolah yang sejak tadi ditanyai oleh para polisi yang Kibum ketahui bernama Park Seon Mi.

Wanita paruh baya itu menghela nafas, terlihat jelas diwajah nya kalau dia lelah, "Menurut petugas kebersihan sekolah, Shin ahjussi. Ketika baru sampai disekolah dan hendak membuka kunci pintu setiap kelas, ia seperti mencium bau anyir yang begitu menyengat dari arah gudang lama sekolah. Setelah mendekat, beliau melihat banyak bekas darah dilantai dan itu mengarah pada gudang. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata ada mayat yang sudah tak terbentuk didalam gudang lama sekolah, dan mayat itu adalah salah satu murid kami, Lee Hyori…" jelas Park Seon Mi panjang lebar.

Kibum mencerna ucapan Park Seon Mi secara perlahan-lahan sebelum bertanya, "Kenapa korban masih ada disekolah ketika malam? Bukankah jam pulang sekolah itu pukul tiga sore?"

"Menurut guru piket yang bertugas kemarin, Hyori sedang mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan dan sepertinya dia tertidur dan petugas tidak melihatnya, makanya dia terjebak disekolah…"

"Apa tidak ada petugas yang menginap disekolah?"

"Tidak, setelah mengunci semua pintu, Shin ahjussi akan pulang ke rumah nya dan akan kembali lagi ke sekolah ketika subuh dan membuka kunci semua pintu.."

Kibum mengangguk, mencatat apa yang di rasanya penting ke dalam buku catatan kecilnya yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana, "Sekarang dimana jasad korban?" Tanya Kibum setelah memasukan buku catatan kecil nya kedalam tas nya.

"Sudah dibawa ke rumah sakit terdekat untuk diotopsi…"

.

.

.

"Kau! Bagaimana bisa…. Kau… dan Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin memutar bola matanya untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Mulutnya sudah hampir berbusa menjelaskan pada Hyukjae alasannya bisa bersama Kyuhyun tadi pagi. Tidak seperti Ryeowook yang memilih untuk tidak bertanya-tanya, Hyukjae justru selalu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama kepada Sungmin. Membuat Sungmin merasa ingin sekali menjahit mulut besar Hyukjae.

"Kau sudah mengulangi kalimat itu lebih dari sepuluh kali, dan jika kau masih mengatakan kalimat itu, aku akan segera menendang mu keluar kelas, Hyuk!" ancam Ryeowook sambil memandang tajam Hyukjae.

Hyukjae langsung terdiam, mulutnya ingin berbicara namun dia tahan ketika melihat raut serius dari wajah imut milik Ryeowook. Hyukjae mendesah dan menggerutu dalam hati, dia sebenarnya cantik kalau sikapnya tidak seperti es, batinnya.

"Jangan mendumal didalam hati, Hyuk."

Hyukjae membulatkan matanya mendengar teguran Ryeowook, bagaimana gadis itu bisa tahu kalau tadi dia mendumali Ryeowook didalam hati. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua sahabatnya.

.

.

.

Kangin menjepit hidungnya yang sudah tertutupi masker dengan tangannya, ia merasa sangat mual sekarang. Dia tidak pernah suka jika disuruh masuk ke dalam ruang mayat apalagi mengotopsi mayat, dia tidak tahan dengan bau nya. Berbeda dengan Kibum, atasannya yang terlihat kuat dengan bau nya, bahkan dia pernah mengotopsi mayat tanpa menggunakan masker sama sekali.

"Lepaskan tangan mu dari hidung mu itu, Hyung. Bantu aku.." ucap Kibum tegas.

"Aish… Kibum-ah aku tidak tahan dengan bau nya.."

"Kau sudah tiga tahun berada dalam pekerjaan ini, apa masih belum terbiasa dengan bau nya?" Tanya Kibum dengan wajah heran.

Kangin menghela nafas, "Aku bukan kau, perut ku tidak sekuat perut mu…"

Kibum memutar bola matanya dan mulai memeriksa mayat Hyori. Mengenaskan, itulah yang menggambarkan keadaan tubuh gadis itu sekarang, banyak luka sayatan disekujur tubuhnya yang kini memucat, pelaku pasti memakai pisau, pikir Sungmin. Sungmin pun kembali menyelusuri tubuh gadis itu dengan teliti.

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kibum memucat, tangannya berhenti ditengkuk belakang jasad Hyori. Dia menemukan nya lagi, sebuah tato… Sebuah tato yang sama dengan yang dia temukan di bagian tengkuk belakang kedua korban pembunuhan dua bulan yang lalu. Sebuah tato berbentuk tulisan yang sepertinya diukir menggunakan pisau, bertuliskan_** "Black Pearl"**_ dengan huruf kapital dan bercetak miring. Sebuah karya tato yang menurut Kibum indah, namun tidak indah lagi ketika tertuliskan diatas tubuh mayat yang terbujur kaku dengan keadaan mengenaskan.

"Kibum-ah, gwenchana?"

Tepukan serta suara Kangin menyeret Kibum ke alam sadar nya. Kibum langsung menarik tangan nya dari tengkuk Hyori dan beralih menatap Kangin, mencoba tersenyum walau gagal, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Jika kau sudah tidak kuat kau boleh keluar, Hyung."

Kangin menatap Kibum ragu, "Kau yakin? Wajah mu terlihat pucat…"

"Gwenchana, kau bisa kembali ke kantor sekarang.."

Kangin tersenyum senang, dan mengambil berkas nya yang ada di meja nakas, "Baiklah, aku akan segera menelfon Donghae untuk menjemput mu dalam waktu lima belas menit. Aku duluan, ne. Selamat bekerja Dongsaeng.." ia pun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum sendirian.

Kibum langsung mengambil kamera digitalnya dan memotret tato ditengkuk Hyori. Kibum menatap lama jasad gadis itu dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

"Hai Sungminnie…"

Sungmin tersentak ketika Kyuhyun melompat duduk di mejanya, dan lebih tersentak lagi saat tahu Kyuhyun ada didepannya. Sungmin melirik ke arah Hyukjae yang tengah menatap tajam ke arahnya dan Ryeowook yang hanya menatap datar kemudian kembali menoleh kepada Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa, Kyuhyun-ssi?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara pelan, mendadak tenggorokannya tidak bisa mengeluarkan suara.

"Jangan terlalu formal dengan ku, Sungminnie, panggil saja Kyuhyun. Dan aku kesini untuk mengajak mu ke kantin…"

Sungmin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika Kyuhyun menarik tangannya dan menghela nya untuk segera meninggalkan kelas. Sungmin menghela nafas ketika melihat tatapan-tatapan itu kembali didapatnya selama perjalanan ke kantin.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Bum?" Tanya Donghae ketika Kibum mendudukan tubuhnya dikursi disampingnya.

Kibum mengangguk, "Ya, kita kembali ke kantor sekarang."

Donghae pun mengangguk, tidak berniat merecoki Kibum dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan nya lalu memilih fokus menyetir.

"Kita kedatangan tamu hebat dikantor, Bum.." ucap Donghae mencoba memecahkan keheningan diantara nya dan Kibum.

Kibum melirik sebentar lalu kembali melihat keluar, "Oh ya? Siapa?"

"Seorang agen hebat dari pusat di USA, dia datang untuk membantu divisi kita dalam memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ini.."

Kibum kini menaruh perhatian penuh pada Donghae, "Benarkah? Kenapa aku tidak diberitahu sama sekali?"

Donghae mengedikan bahunya, "Aku juga tidak tahu, katanya dia juga mendapat tugas ini secara mendadak dan segera mengambil penerbangan pertama menuju Korea tadi pagi."

Kibum menyipitkan matanya, "Siapa nama agen itu?"

Donghae menoleh kearah Sungmin sebentar lalu kembali menatap jalanan didepannya, "Namanya Choi Siwon.."

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya, berfikir…

Choi Siwon?

.

.

.

TBC

Nah, bagaimana? Semoga tidak membingungkan yaaa..

Oke, buat yang bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya ff ini, jadi untuk sekarang tebak-tebak aja duluuu…

Nah kalau mau ff nya berlanjut, tentu aku harus semangat dong nulisnya? Aku semangat nulis kalo ada yang mendukung, nah, aku minta dukungan dan sarannya, ne? hihihi^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin jangan bosen-bosen yaaaaaa :D

Thanks to :

**1307, LovelyMin, Minhyunni1318, Heldamagnae, dewi. , chaerashin, ****prfvckgyu****, kyuna36, vitaminsparkyu1123, deviyanti137, bunnykyu, dan semuanyaa…. Siders yang diem-diem ajanihh, ayodong kasih aku semangat dan komentar *maksa *gakdeng-_-V**

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	4. Chapter 4

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kibum mengunci pandangannya pada satu objek di depannya, seorang pria tinggi yang menurut nya lebih cocok menjadi model atau artis ketimbang detektif polisi itu sedang di kenalkan Leeteuk-atasannya pada seluruh staff di divisinya, pria itu adalah Choi Siwon.

"Dan ini adalah Kim Kibum, ketua divisi Sembilan, partner mu dalam memecahkan kasus ini,"

Kibum langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain ketika pria itu menatap ke arahnya. Ia hanya menyambut uluran tangan Siwon yang kini sudah terulur untuk menyalaminya.

"Aku harap kita bisa bekerja sama dengan baik. Maaf aku masih ada pekerjaan, jika sudah selesai aku akan kembali ke meja ku…" Kibum membungkuk sebelum akhirnya berjalan kembali ke meja nya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak mau aku temani, Kyu?"

Changmin dan Kyuhyun tengah berjalan beriringan melewati koridor kelas dua yang mulai sepi, bel pulang sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu jadi wajar jika koridor sudah mulai terlihat sepi sekarang.

"Aniyo, gwenchana. Aku akan kesana sendirian."

Changmin menatap wajah sahabatnya lekat, sementara Kyuhyun membuang pandangannya kemana saja untuk menghindari tatapan Changmin. Changmin mengenal Kyuhyun cukup lama, tapi Kyuhyun selalu saja memberi batas diantara mereka, ia seperti membangun sebuah tembok tak kasat mata yang tidak bisa ditembus oleh siapapun. Changmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang tidak baik-baik saja, dia tahu kalau Kyuhyun sedang menyembunyikan kesedihan itu didalam hatinya. Selalu seperti ini jika Kyuhyun akan mengunjungi orang yang sangat disayanginya di rumah sakit.

"Kau sangat tahu jika kau bisa mengandalkan ku, bukankah kita sahabat?" Changmin menepuk pundak Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Terserah padamu, Shim Changmin. Aku duluan!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju tempat dimana mobil nya diparkir, meninggalkan Changmin yang tengah tersenyum sendu menatap kepergian sahabat satu-satunya.

.

.

.

"Hah… Lee Sungmin, kenapa nilai matematika mu tidak pernah lulus dari nilai standar, eoh? Kau tahu kan bulan depan ujian kenaikan kelas, dan kau akan ke kelas tiga. Jika terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa kau tidak naik kelas hanya karna nilai matematika mu yang kurang mencukupi standar."

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya tak berani menatap wali kelasnya yang kini tengah memijit keningnya. Sungmin memang lemah dalam matematika, dia tidak tahu kenapa tapi dia merasa sama sekali tidak memiliki bakat dibidang itu.

CKLEK…

Sungmin yang tadi nya ingin membuka suara langsung mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika mendnegar suara handle pintu dibelakangnya dibuka seseorang. Sungmin tidak menoleh kebelakang, ia lebih memilih menundukan kepalanya dan menatap lantai yang ada dibawah kakinya.

"Maaf songsaengnim, aku ingin mengumpulkan tugas ku yang tertinggal…"

"Oh, tentu saja, taruh saja disini.." Wali kelas Sungmin menunjuk sisi kosong dimeja nya.

Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa siswa itu adalah Shim Changmin, teman terdekat Kyuhyun. Sungmin semakin menundukan wajahnya kebawah, entah kenapa merasa malu.

"Tunggu, bukankah kau dari kelas A Changmin-ssi?" ucap Wali kelas Sungmin ketika Changmin hendak memutar handle pintu.

"Ye…" sahut Changmin sekena nya.

"Kau salah satu murid yang berprestasi dalam bidang akademik disekolah, jadi aku harap kau bisa membantu Lee Sungmin dalam matematika."

'Oh bagus sekali, kenapa tidak sekalian saja dia membongkar semua keterbelakangan ku tentang matematika..' batin Sungmin mendumal dalam hati.

Changmin berbalik, mengambil kursi didepan wali kelas Sungmin dan duduk bersampingan dengan Sungmin yang seja tadi tidak menampakkan wajahnya sama sekali. Changmin terlihat tertarik.

"Apa yang bisa ku bantu, Songsaengnim?"

"Tolong kau berikan dia materi tambahan setiap pulang sekolah, semacam privat. Kau tahu kan ujian kenaikan kelas sebulan lagi, dan jika Sungmin masih terus seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia tidak naik kelas. Jadi bagaimana Changmin-ssi? Kalian bisa mulai belajar lusa…"

Changmin terlihat berfikir, alis nya mengerut namun sedikitpun tidak mengurangi ketampanannya. Sungmin memang mengakui bahwa Changmin tampan, tapi tetap saja masih lebih tampan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah aku terima.." Ucap Changmin membuat Sungmin tersentak, "Sungmin-ssi, sampai bertemu lusa sepulang sekolah diperpustakaan sekolah." Changmin tersenyum tipis melihat waut wajah Sungmin yang kebingungan.

Setelah mengatakan itu Changmin langsung bergegas berdiri dan melangkah keluar meninggalan ruangan wali kelas Sungmin. Sungmin tercengang dalam duduknya, benarkah? Shim Changmin? Menjadi guru privat nya? Yang benar saja!

.

.

.

Kibum langsung bergegas masuk kedalam ruangan Leeteuk ketika melihat Siwon keluar dari ruangan atasan nya. Atasan yang sudah seperti kakak baginya.

"Kenapa tidak ada konfirmasi terlebih dahulu dari ku? Kenapa kau memanggil agen asing dan memasukannya kedalam divisi ku tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun kepada ku terlebih dahulu? Kenapa?!" Kibum meledak pada Leeteuk, atasannya.

Leeteuk meletakkan map yang sedang dibaca nya dan memandang Kibum heran, "Keadaannya mendesak, Bum. Kita tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan mu dalam menangani kasus berat seperti ini, sudah lebih dari tiga bulan kita menyelidiki ini dan belum menemukan titik terang sama sekali, malah korbannya semakin bertambah. Kau tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan diri sendiri, Bum. Kau butuh bantuan.."

Mata Kibum menyipit, "Kau meragukan kemampuan ku, Hyung?"

Leeteuk menghela nafas, "Bukan begitu, ayolah Bum.. Dia hanya Siwon, apa masalah nya? Dia punya potensi, dan siapa tahu keberadaannya akan mempermudah mu dalam memecahkan misteri dibalik kasus pembunuhan itu.."

Kibum berdecak, memutar bola matanya malas, "Semoga dia benar-benar memiliki potensi seperti yang kau katakan, Hyung."

Tatapan Leeteuk berubah, Leeteuk menatap Kibum dengan tatapan serius, "Dia salah satu dari yang terbaik di pusat, bahkan dia lebih baik dari ku, bersikaplah seperti laki-laki dewasa, Bum. Kau terlihat seperti anak kecil yang takut mainannya diambil orang lain."

Kibum mendelik marah ke arah Leeteuk, ia menggeram sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruangan Leeteuk dengan wajah memerah kesal. Leeteuk menghela nafasnya lalu kembali sibuk membaca map yang tadi sempat ia baca.

.

.

.

Keheningan dan hawa dingin yang menusuk menyapa Kyuhyun ketika ia membuka ruang inap kelas VIP itu. Ia tersenyum tipis mengingat hanya dia lah yang paling sering berkunjung kesini, bahkan kakak nya pun sudah hampir setahun ini belakangan tidak pernah kesini lagi.

"Eomma…"

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar sangat pelan dan lemah, ia menatap punggung kurus yang tengah membelakanginya dengan tatapan sendu. Ibunya kini sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi, ibu nya kini harus duduk di kursi roda karna kakinya tidak bisa ia gerakkan lagi, dan yang lebih menyakitkan lagi adalah kenyataan bahwa ibunya ada dirumah sakit ini, rumah sakit jiwa.

"Eomma, ini Kyuhyun…" Kyuhyun berlutut dilantai, menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan tubuh ibunya yang terduduk di kursi roda.

Mata ibunya menatap keluar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, Kyuhyun tidak tahu apa yang dilihat ibunya. Bahkan dia sangsi ibunya mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

"Eomma, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis. Dia sangat mirip dengan mu, dia selalu membuat ku terpesona ketika aku menatap matanya, sama seperti aku yang selalu terpesona dengan Eomma…" Kyuhyun menghentikan ucapannya ketika merasakan ponselnya berbunyi disaku blazer sekolahnya, 'Jungmo' -nama kakak nya lah yang ia temukan ketika ia melihat layar ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

"_YA! Dimana kau? Bukankah sudah kubilang bahwa hari ini kita akan makan malam bersama keluarga Bibi Ahn? Kenapa kau tidak datang? Kau mau membuat keluarga kita malu?" _suara kakak nya terdengar emosi disebrang sana.

"Nikmati makan malam kalian, aku lebih baik disini ketimbang harus makan malam dan pura-pura baik didepan keluarga wanita sialan itu." Kyuhyun menyahuti perkataan kakak nya dengan nada yang ia buat sedatar mungkin, ia bisa merasakan disebrang sana kakaknya sedang menggeram kesal.

"_Dimana kau sebenarnya?"_

"Aku sedang bersama ibu, kalian semua tidak pernah memperhatikannya lagi. Seharusnya kalian disini, mengunjungi ibu yang semakin terlihat kurus dari hari ke hari. Kau bahkan bisa menyisihkan waktu penting mu demi makan malam tidak penting dengan keluarga wanita itu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa menyisihkan waktu itu sebentar untuk menjenguk ibu dirumah sakit. Dia bahkan ibu kandungmu!"

KLIK! Kyuhyun memutuskan panggilan.

Setelah mengatakan kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkannya ditelepon itu Kyuhyun langsung memeluk ibunya. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat rapuh sekarang, dulu ibunya selalu mengusap punggungnya, tapi sekarang ibunya hanya diam tak bergeming.

"Ibu, aku merindukan mu. Aku merindukan kau yang selalu ada untuk ku, semua orang berubah semenjak kau sakit, bu. Appa dan Hyung bukan lagi mereka, mereka berubah menjadi sosok lain sekarang. Ibu, bahkan mereka tidak pernah memperhatikan mu lagi. Bahkan sekarang mereka sedang makan malam untuk membahas rencana pernikahan appa dengan wanita itu, mereka melakukan itu bahkan ketika kau masih hidup, bu. Aku mohon cepatlah sembuh…"

Suara Kyuhyun terendam isakan nya yang semakin menjadi-jadi, ia memeluk ibu nya erat. Dia sangat menyayangi ibunya melebihi apapun, hanya Kyuhyun yang masih mengunjungi ibunya disaat keluarga nya yang lain lebih memilih menyembunyikan keadaan ibunya dari semua orang.

Kyuhyun terisak sambil memeluk ibunya erat, tidak menyadari bahwa mata ibunya yang tengah menatap kosong kedepan kini tengah berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

Kibum menatap foto yang baru dicetaknya dengan tatapan kosong, ia menjajarkan foto yang baru dicetaknya dengan foto yang dicetaknya tiga bulan yang lalu. Semuanya sama, tato yang ada ditengkuk belakang korban sama persis diketiga foto yang Kibum temukan.

Mungkinkah pembunuh nya orang yang sama? Berarti ini pembunuhan berencana?

"Butuh bantuan?"

Kibum hampir saja meloncat dari kursinya ketika suara bass itu mengejutkannya yang tengah serius, Kibum memandang Siwon yang ada didepannya dengan tatapan yang ia buat setajam mungkin.

"Tidak. Menyingkir lah." Ucap Kibum dingin.

Namun Siwon tidak bergeming, ia masih tetap berdiri didepan meja Kibum sambil memperhatikan foto-foto yang berserakan dimeja kerja Kibum. Kibum menggeram kesal ketika tahu Siwon tak bergeming, namun baru saja ia akan protes ketika Siwon sudah berbicara duluan.

"Ini foto tato yang ada ditengkuk leher korban, kan?" ucap Siwon tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari foto tersebut.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Aku belum membicarakan ini dengan siapapun." Nada suara Kibum terdengar ragu.

"Aku juga menemukannya ditengkuk belakang korban pembunuhan empat bulan yang lalu, tato nya sama persis…" ucap Siwon menyerupai bisikan.

"Apa maksud mu dengan empat bulan yang lalu? Jadi, ini berawal sejak empat bulan yang lalu? Dan… bukankah kau di USA?"

"Aku menemukannya ditengkuk seorang imigran Korea yang tinggal di USA…"

Mata Kibum menyipit, menatap Siwon waspada, "Bagaimana dia?"

Siwon terlihat berfikir sebelum menjawab, "Perempuan, 27 tahun bernama Andrea Lee…"

.

.

.

Sungmin meletakkan handuk nya dikursi kerja nya kemudian berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Ia memejamkan mata nya dan hal yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Cho Kyuhyun, Sungmin langsung membuka matanya.

"Kenapa malah wajah nya yang muncul?"

Sungmin mendegus dan mencoba menutup matanya kembali, dan lagi-lagi wajah Cho Kyuhyun yang muncul namun kini Sungmin tidak membuka matanya. Kyuhyun memang sempurna, wajar jika dia tidak bisa menghapus bayangan pemuda itu. walau terkenal dengan image bad boy nya, Sungmin selalu merasa bahwa Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang baik dan misterius. Dia begitu dingin, jauh, dan tak tersentuh. Seperti ada tembok tak kasat mata yang mengelilingi nya.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan rasa kantuk pun mulai mendera nya, dan tak butuh waktu lama ia pun sudah jatuh terlelap.

.

.

.

TBC

Wahhh aku mau minta maaf dichapter kemarin banyak typo nama dan typo lainnya bertebaran, maklum yaa soalnya ff ini castnya basnyak, jadi yaa suka keliru gitudehh *alibi yang sedikit masuk akal* hehehe maafkan yaaa *bow

Semoga gak ada typo lagi disini, dan dichapter-chapter selanjutnya amin..

Dan cerita ini asli dari hasil pemikiran saya, bukan remake atau apapun. Mungkin ada kesamaan sedikit tentang ide cerita atau yang lainnya, tapi dijamin ini asli cerita saya^^

Oke, buat yang bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya ff ini, jadi untuk sekarang tebak-tebak aja duluuu…

Nah kalau mau ff nya berlanjut, tentu aku harus semangat dong nulisnya? Aku semangat nulis kalo ada yang mendukung, nah, aku minta dukungan dan sarannya, ne? hihihi^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin jangan bosen-bosen yaaaaaa :D

**Thanks to :**

**PaboGirl, cloudswan, Ming137, kyumin always, abilhikmah, ****Rilianda Abelira****, ****Heldamagnae****, ****gwansim84****, ****chaerashin****, ****1307****, ****prfvckgyu****, ****yelzasonia416****, ****vitaminsparkyu1123****, ****dewi. ****, ****imyk1601****, ****deviyanti137****, ****Minhyunni1318****,** **dan semuanyaa…. Siders yang diem-diem ajanihh, ayodong kasih aku semangat dan komentar *maksa *gakdeng-_-V**

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	5. Chapter 5

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Ini masih jam pelajaran, kenapa kau ada disini? Membolos?"

Victoria mendudukan tubuh langsingnya disebelah Kyuhyun setelah memberi sekaleng minuman soda kehadapan pemuda itu, Kyuhyun terlihat berantakan hari ini. Dan kantung matanya menghitam, apa anak ini tidak tidur semalam? Victoria membantin.

"Aku sedang tidak dalam suasana hati yang baik untuk belajar, Noona.." Kyuhyun membuka minuman kalengnya dan meneguknya. Menyipitkan matanya ketika soda itu masuk ketenggorokannya.

"Kemana kau kemarin? Paman dan Jungmo mencari mu kemana-mana.." Victoria membuka topik dengan sangat hati-hati, ia tidak mau membuat Kyuhyun makin bad mood gara-gara membahas tentang makan malam kemarin malam.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya, "Aku mengunjungi ibu…"

Victoria menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan, "Astaga, kau mengunjungi bibi? kenapa kau tidak mengajak ku? Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mengunjungi nya, apa dia baik-baik saja disana?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Ibu semakin kurus dari hari ke hari, suster bilang ibu hanya mau makan sekali dalam sehari. Aku sudah sering membujuknya untuk makan, tapi dia malah mengatupkan bibir nya rapat-rapat. Kau perhatian sekali noona, bahkan appa dan hyung ku saja tidak begitu.."

Victoria tersenyum tipis, inilah Kyuhyun yang ia kenal. Adik sepupunya yang selalu manja dan kekanakan, namun setelah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu Kyuhyun mulai berubah menjadi pemuda nakal, pembuat onar, dan suka berkelahi, tapi Victoria tahu pasti Kyuhyun melakukan ini untuk mencari perhatian keluarga nya. Victoria menggapai lengan Kyuhyun, mengusapnya pelan.

"Mereka menyayangi bibi, yahh walau tidak sebesar rasa sayang mu. Tapi mereka pasti meyayangi bibi…" ucap Victoria lembut.

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya, "Bahkan mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan, noona. Ibu masih hidup, kenapa mereka berakting seakan-akan ibu sudah mati?"

"Mereka punya alasan, setiap orang memiliki alasannya masing-masing…"

Kyuhyun menggeram, ia meneguk minumannya, "Jika saja wanita sialan itu tidak pernah datang ke kehidupan kami, mungkin sekarang ibu masih bisa tersenyum menyambutku ketika aku pulang dari sekolah."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan taman belakang sekolah dan Victoria yang kini tengah menatap sedih punggung nya yang makin menjauh dari pandangannya. Tanpa sadar cairan bening itu keluar dari sudut mata Victoria, mengalir membuat aliran sungai kecil menyusuri wajah cantik nya.

.

.

.

"Ah… Kau beruntung sekali ya, kalau dilihat-lihat Changmin itukan tampan." gumam Hyukjae sambil terus menatap Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya.

Sungmin mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Bukankah tadi pagi kau marah-marah karna Changmin akan mengajari ku matematika? Kau bilang dia tidak akan mungkin bisa mengajariku, yang ada malah menjerumuskan ku. Astaga, bahkan aku masih ingat ekspresi wajah mu ketika mengatakan itu tadi pagi."

"Aish.. setelah difikir-fikir sepertinya itu tidak terlalu buruk…." Ucap Hyukjae dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Lalu Donghae yang waktu itu mau kau kemana kan? Mau kau sumbangkan saja begitu?" sahut Ryeowook datar.

"Eishh.. enak saja kalau bicara.. Tentu saja Donghae yang nomor satu dihatiku."

Sungmin dan Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, dan memilih untuk fokus pada makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau menjadi guru privat matematika nya Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya menatap Changmin yang tengah tersenyum lebar dengan tatapan tak percaya, bagaimana bisa Changmin ditunjuk oleh wali kelas Sungmin untuk menjadi guru privat matematika gadis itu? kenapa…. Tidak dia saja? Kyuhyun membatin.

"Molla. Aku hanya datang menyerahkan tugas dan wali kelas Sungmin menawari ku tugas itu. Setelah difikir-fikir sepertinya akan menyenangkan menjadi mentor gadis itu…" ucap Sungmin menerawang.

"YA! Jangan macam-macam, Shim Changmin! Aku yang akan mengambil alih tugas mu!" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

"Mwo? Mana bisa begitu? Yang diberi tugas kan aku…"

"Kalau tidak salah kemarin kau membicarakan kejelekan Lee Sungmin didepan ku, kenapa sekarang kau mau membantu nya? Kau menyukainya, eoh? Ya! Shim Changmin! Ku fikir kau itu sahabat ku." Kyuhyun melirik Changmin sinis.

Changmin tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang seperti kertas ditekuk seribu kali, ia memegangi perut nya yang terasa sakit karna tertawa dengan berlebihan,

"Arasseo, ambil lah tugas itu. Aku juga Cuma iseng ketika menerima nya…"

.

.

.

Pemuda itu menatap tanda dipergelangan tangannya yang mengeluarkan cahaya kilat biru lalu kembali menghitam sesudahnya. Ia menatap kesekeliling kantin yang sangat ramai dijam makan siang. Dari sekian banyak siswa disini, siapa yang membuat tanda dipergelangan tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya ini?

Ia menghela nafas ketika mendapatkan pemikiran buntu tentang semuanya, ia merogoh kantung celana nya dan menekan panggilan cepat di ponselnya.

"Yeoboseyo…"

Suara disebrang sana menjawab sapaan nya.

"Tanda ku mengeluarkan cahaya biru ketika aku berada dikantin sekolah ku, apa kau merasakannya juga?"

"_Ya, aku merasakannya. Sangat kuat, dia ada didekat mu."_

"Benar, dia ada disini. Bersekolah ditempat yang sama dengan ku. Tapi aku masih belum bisa menemukannya, terlalu banyak siswa disini. Baiklah, aku tutup."

Pemuda itu memutuskan panggilan dan memasukan ponsel nya kedalam saku celana seragamnya, ia meneguk minumannya sekali sebelum akhirnya memilih untuk beranjak berdiri dan meninggalkan kantin sekolah.

.

.

.

"Sejarah…. Sejarah… ahh ini.. Eh?"

Tangan Sungmin berhenti diatas buku sejarah yang sejak tadi dicarinya, namun dia sedikit terkejut saat sebuah tangan menahan buku itu juga. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya melihat seorang pemuda tinggi dan berwajah dingin didepannya, dia merasa asing dengan wajah ini.

"Ehm.. Apa kau mau meminjamnya juga?" ucap Sungmin mencoba basa-basi pada pemuda yang hanya diam mematung disampingnya. Entah mengapa Sungmin merasa bulu kuduk nya merinding, ia menatap takut-takut pemuda yang tengah memasang wajah datar didepannya.

"Tidak, tadi aku lihat kau sedikit kesusahan mengambil buku ini, aku ingin membantu tapi ternyata kau sudah bisa mengambilnya.." ucap Pemuda sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oh? Te-terima kasih.." Sungmin tersenyum canggung, tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh terjadi dalam tubuhnya, tubuhnya bergetar dan berkeringat. Sungmin bisa merasakan telapak tangannya kini basah oleh keringat.

Pemuda berwajah dingin itu pun mengangguk dan mengambil buku lain nya, "Aku duluan." Dia buru-buru membungkukkan tubuhnya dan berbalik, melangkah keluar dari perpustakaan.

Walau sekilas, Sungmin sempat melihat name-tag pemuda itu. Sudah hampir dua tahun dia bersekolah disini, tapi baru kali ini ia melihat pemuda itu. Sebenarnya jika dilihat-lihat pemuda tadi tampan, sangat tampan malah, tapi sayang wajah dinginnya sangat tidak bersahabat membuat siapapun pasti enggan mendekatinya. Dan respon tubuh Sungmin terhadap pemuda tadi benar-benar diluar dugaan, kenapa dia bisa sampai berkeringat dingin hanya dengan berdiri dan berhadapan dengan pemuda itu?

"Kris…" gumam Sungmin mengingat nama yang tertera di name-tag pemuda tadi.

.

.

.

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatannya membereskan meja belajarnya begitu melihat sepasang sepatu convers berdiri didekat mejanya. Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, ia tak bisa menahan senyuman nya mengembang begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata kelam itu, Kyuhyun.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Sungmin, gadis itu pun segera memasukan buku tulisnya kedalam tasnya.

Kyuhyun memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya, "Aku akan mengantar mu pulang, kajja!"

Sungmin lagi-lagi tersenyum, kali ini lebih lebar, "Ayo pulang!"

Kyuhyu mengangguk, diraihnya tangan Sungmin kedalam genggamannya dan mereka pun segera berlalu dari kelas yang memang sudah sangat sepi itu. Sungmin awalnya tersentak, namun tak menolak ketika tangan besar itu menggenggam tangannya erat.

.

.

.

"Ini data yang kau minta.." ucap Siwon sambil menyodorkan sebuah map didepan Kibum.

Kibum melirik map itu sebentar lalu kembali fokus pada laporannya, "Terima kasih, taruh saja disana."

Siwon menghela nafas pasrah, "Baiklah.."

Siwon pun kembali ke meja nya.

Kibum membuka map yang diberikan Siwon barusan, dahi nya berkerut sementara pupil mata nya sibuk bergerak mengikuti tulisan disana. Kibum terdiam kala melihat foto tato yang ada dibelakang tengkuk korban, tato nya sama persis.

Kibum menghela nafas, apa ini pembunuhan berantai? Tapi… Sampai ke USA?

"Pihak sekolah memiliki sebuah petunjuk dan apakah kau akan melihatnya?" ucap Shindong memecahkan lamunan Kibum.

Kibum langsung menoleh dan mengangguk, "Ya, aku kan melihatnya sekarang.."

"Perlu ditemani?" tawar Shindong.

"Ahh tidak usah, pekerjaan disini masih banyak lebih baik aku saja yang pergi.." tolak Kibum.

"Biar aku yang mengantarnya.." sela Siwon sambil bangkit dari duduknya, belum sempat Kibum menyela Siwon melanjutkan, "Aku tidak punya kerjaan disini dan aku tidak mau di cap memakan gaji buta karena itu…"

Kibum menghela nafas, mengibaskan tangannya keudara kemudian berlalu meniggalkan ruangan divisinya diikuti Siwon dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Ku dengar besok kau akan mulai belajar matematika bersama Changmin?"

Ucapan Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri, Sungmin membenarkan duduknya dikursi mobil Kyuhyun lalu mengangguk,

"Ya, kufikir hanya itu yang bisa ku lakukan untuk menyelamatkan nilai matematika ku. Asal kau tahu saja, nilai matematika ku sangat mengerikan.."

"Ya, aku tahu nilai matematika mu mengerikan, kalau tidak kita tidak akan mungkin bertemu diperpustakaan sekolah besok setelah pulang sekolah.."

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahi nya, "Kita? Kufikir aku akan berada diperpustakaan bersama Changmin…"

Kyuhyun menggeleng, tatapannya masih pada jalan didepannya, "Aku mengambil alih tugas itu, dan Changmin memberikannya dengan suka rela, jadi suka ataupun tidak suka besok kau akan menjadi murid ku, arraseo?"

Sungmin memerah, "Arraseo, tuan pemaksa."

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela sementara Kyuhyun tertawa karna ucapannya, Sungmin tersenyum, bahagia, hati nya seperti sedang berbunga-bunga sekarang.

.

.

.

"Tanda mu mengeluarkan cahaya saat dikantin sekolah, Kris?"

Pemuda bernama Kris itu mengangguk, kemudian mengusap tanda dipergelangan tangannya sebentar, "Ya, sangat kuat Suho…" jawabnya mantap sambil memandang pemuda bernama Suho itu serius.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan para dewan?" Tanya Baekhyun ketika Suho dan Kris terdiam.

Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan sebentar, kemudian menghela nafas sambil mengangguk. Suho menatap Baekhyun, "Misi kita akan dimulai malam ini, bersiaplah karna target kita semakin dekat. Waktu kita tidak banyak, hanya tersisa enam bulan sebelum…"

Ucapan Suho yang menggantung membuat kesepuluh remaja itu menatap was-was ke arahnya, menunggu lanjutan dari ucapannya. Suho menatap Kris yang berdiri disampingnya dengan tatapan bertanya, Kris mengangguk kemudian melanjutkan kalimat Suho,

"Aku dan Suho memutuskan untuk membagi kita dalam dua kelompok, masing-masing enam orang, kalian akan pindah ke sekolah ku dengan kelas dan tingkatan yang berbeda-beda. Dengan begitu kita akan semakin mudah menemukan Black Pearl."

Kesepuluh pemuda itu saling menatap satu sama lain, kemudian kembali menatap Suho dan Kris.

"Itu berarti kita membutuhkan nama kelompok! Apa nama kelompok kita?" Tanya Chen antusias.

Suho mengedikkan bahu sebelum menjawab, "EXO-K dan EXO-M, bagaimana? Keren, kan?"

Sehun membulatkan matanya, menatap keseluruhan teman-temannya dengan mata sipit nya yang makin menyipit, "Itu lebih terdengar seperti nama grup boyband?!"

Suho dan Kris mengangkat bahu acuh.

Tiba-tiba Tao menjentikkan tangannya diudara, seperti mengingat sesuatu, "Lalu kapan kita akan beraksi?" Tanya Tao pelan.

Suho dan Kris saling berpandangan sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Sekarang!"

.

.

.

Sungmin mengganti sepatu nya dengan sandal rumah setelah menutup pintu utama rumah nya. Ia mengusap wajahnya dan menghela nafas lelah, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuknya. Sungmin berjalan ke ruang tengah dan melihat Albert dan ibu nya tengah asik menonton tv.

"Kau sudah pulang, Min?" Tanya ibu Sungmin ketika melihat Sungmin berjalan melewati ruang tengah. Sungmin mengangguk pelan.

"Kau terlihat lelah, sudah makan malam?" kini giliran Albert nya yang menanyainya.

Sungmin tidak menjawab dan mulai menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua.

.

.

.

Siwon keluar dari minimarket sambil membuka bungkus rokok yang baru saja dibeli nya, ia menggeram kesal ketika dengan tiba-tiba pihak sekolah membatalkan janji temu mereka untuk melihat rekaman CCTV karna petugas keamanan sekolah mendadak harus segera pulang kerumahnya. Siwon masih mengingat wajah kesal Kibum tadi, pria itu bahkan langsung meminta nya memutar arah mobil kembali ke kantor begitu selesai menerima telfon menyebalkan itu.

BRUK

Siwon terhuyung kebelakang ketika tubuhnya menabrak seseorang yang hendak memasuki minimarket, ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda, sepertinya masih SMU.

"Maaf, aku tidak melihat mu tadi." Ucapnya sambil lalu masuk kedalam minimarket.

Siwon mengerutkan dahi nya ketika melihat punggung pemuda itu menjauh, dia yakin tidak pernah bertemu dengan pemuda itu sebelumnya, tapi kenapa dia merasa seperti sudah mengenalnya sangat lama?

.

.

.

TBC

Wahhh aku mau minta maaf dichapter kemarin banyak typo nama dan typo lainnya bertebaran, maklum yaa soalnya ff ini castnya basnyak, jadi yaa suka keliru gitudeh, mana aku ini orang nya suka gak teliti dah suka khilaf jadi maapin yaaa:" hehehe

maafkan yaaa *bow

Semoga gak ada typo lagi disini, dan dichapter-chapter selanjutnya amin..

Ff ini sesuai dengan genre nya emang bakal ada fantasy nya, Cuma ya gak fantasy banget alias lihat saja nanti hehe-_-

Dan dari awal aku sudah bilang kalau ff ini berat, dan karena kesalahan fatal typo ku yang membaca jadi bingung, maafkan akuu semoga bisa dimaafkan… pokoknya Kibum ini polisi dan dia laki-laki, ada yang nanya bakal ada boyslove? Hm… mungkin lebih ke brothership ya? Aku juga masih bingung hehe….

Maaf gabisa dibales satu-satu yaaa…

Oke, buat yang bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya ff ini, jadi untuk sekarang tebak-tebak aja duluuu…

Nah kalau mau ff nya berlanjut, tentu aku harus semangat dong nulisnya? Aku semangat nulis kalo ada yang mendukung, nah, aku minta dukungan dan sarannya, ne? hihihi^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin jangan bosen-bosen yaaaaaa :D

**Thanks to :**

**Wuhan, ****fonami-kyuminelf****, Salfa, , ****Heldamagnae****, ****Minhyunni1318****, ****dewi. ****, ****Maximumelf****, ****cloudswan****, parkhyun, ****imyk1601****, ****vitaminsparkyu1123****, ****yelzasonia416****, dan semuanyaaaa^^**

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	6. Chapter 6

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Hah… Akhirnya aku bisa bernafas!" ucap Hyukjae dengan nafas tersengal-sengal begitu memasuki kelasnya.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengerutkan dahinya melihat penampilan sahabatnya pagi ini yang terlihat kacau, seragamnya sedikit lecak, rambutnya berantakan, dan wajahnya kini dipenuhi peluh.

"Ada apa dengan penampilan mu?" Tanya Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki dengan pandangan menilai.

"Ke-sebelas anak baru itu!"

"Hah? Langsung sebelas?!" pekik Sungmin dengan mata yang hampir keluar, baru kali ini ada murid baru yang langsung sebelas begini, ini rombongan atau apa…

"Kenapa dengan ke-sebelas anak baru?" Tanya Ryeowook kalem.

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa para siswi bisa sampai seheboh ini melihat ke-sebelas anak itu datang, aku dengar mereka berada ditingkatan yang berbeda-beda. Mereka sudah seperti raja ketika melewati koridor sekolah, dan aku terjebak diantara kerumunan gadis-gadis kurang kerjaan itu!" dumel Hyukjae sambil merapihkan kerah kemeja seragamnya yang sedikit kusut.

"Mungkin karena mereka tampan, dan mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi salah satu dari sekian 'raja sekolah' itu."

Hyukjae bergumam tidak jelas, tidak menanggapi ucapan Sungmin barusan. Hyukjae meletakkan tas nya di meja, mengeluarkan kaca dan sisir yang selalu berada didalam tasnya. Ia mendengus melihat penampilannya dipantulan kaca, benar-benar mengenaskan. Mungkin lain kali dia harus berangkat lebih pagi seperti Sungmin agar tidak lagi terjebak diantara kerumunan orang-orang seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Hembusan angin menyapa Sungmin begitu dia membuka pintu atap sekolahnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya begitu hembusan angin sejuk itu menerpa wajahnya dan menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut yang tak sampai dikuncir nya. Setelah beberapa saat, Sungmin membuka matanya dan berjalan menuju bangku panjang didekat pagar, tempat favoritnya.

Sungmin mengeryitkan keningnya saat melihat sosok lain tengah duduk dibangku favoritnya. Sungmin mendengus, ini kan tempat favoritnya. Dengan langkah yang tergesa-gesa Sungmin berjalan menghampiri sosok itu dan menepuk pundaknya dari belakang.

PUK

"Neo…. Oh? Nuguya….." niat Sungmin untuk mengomeli sosok itu hilang entah kemana begitu sosok itu membalikkan badannya. Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya begitu melihat sosok asing didepannya. Seorang pria.

"A-ah… Annyeonghaseyo" Sungmin buru-buru membungkuk sambil memberi salam pada orang tersebut.

"Oh? Annyeonghaseyo" orang tersebut pun mengerutkan alisnya bingung dengan tingkah Sungmin, ia membalas sapaan Sungmin canggung. Bukankah tadi nada bicara gadis itu seperti ingin mengomelinya? Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi kikuk begini? Pikir orang tersebut.

"Apa aku mengganggu tempatmu?" ucap orang tersebut pelan.

Sungmin langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan menggeleng-geleng kan kepalanya brutal. Tadinya dia memang berniat mengomeli orang yang sudah seenak nya duduk ditempat favoritnya, tapi Sungmin sama sekali asing dengan pria ini, tidak mungkin kan dia marah-marah dengan orang yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Ani… Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, ini kan bukan punya ku."

"Kalau begitu duduklah disini."

"Mwo?" Sungmin melongo, kalau dia tidak salah dengar tadi pria ini menyuruhnya duduk disampingnya? Benarkah? Siapa sebenarnya pria ini?

Pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah bingung Sungmin, pemuda itu menggeser duduknya mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk duduk disebelahnya. Sungmin yang masih agak ling-lung pun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya lalu beranjak mendudukan tubuhnya disebelah pria itu.

"Uhh…" lirih Sungmin pelan sekali saat dia sudah duduk tepat disamping pria itu. Namun, salahkan saja keadaan yang begitu hening sehingga pria itu dapat mendengarnya.

"Ah.. kau pasti bingung, ya? Aku murid baru disini, Park Chanyeol imnida…" ucap pria bernama Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kau melamun?" Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya ke hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin langsung tersadar dan menoleh kesamping kanannya, "A-ah.. Iya nama ku Sungmin. Lee Sungmin, sepertinya hari ini banyak sekali anak baru ya..." ucap Sungmin setengah sadar.

"Apa kau merasa terganggu?"

"Oh tentu saja tidak, kenapa aku harus merasa terganggu?" Tanya Sungmin sambil tersenyum lebar, entah mengapa ia bisa secepat ini merasa nyaman berbicara dengan seseorang, apalagi yang baru dikenalnya.

"Kupikir kau terganggu dengan kehadiran sebelas murid baru disekolah mu."

"Memang kau ada di tingkat berapa, Chanyeol-ssi?"

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, "Aku berada di tingat dua, di kelas C. Dan jangan memanggil ku seformal itu, panggil saja Chanyeol."

Sungmin mengangguk, "Apa diantara kesebelas murid baru itu ada yang masuk ke kelas A? Dan tentu saja, kalau begitu kau panggil saja aku Sungmin…"

"Tidak, kelas A tidak memiliki bangku kosong.."

"Ahh.. begitu"

Chanyeol mengangguk, mereka berdua pun larut dalam obrolan asik mereka. Tidak perlu waktu lama untuk keduanya menjadi akrab, Chanyeol adalah tipe pria humoris dan easygoing sangat cocok dengan kepribadian Sungmin yang cerah. Mereka mengobrol cukup lama, seperti seorang kawan lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu lalu dipertemukan.

.

.

.

"Kalian lihat orang ini? Orang ini terlihat di cctv sekitar jam tujuh malam, seharusnya hanya ada Hyori disekolah pada saat itu…" Park Seon Mi-kepala sekolah Hyori, menunjuk sebuah siluet digambar yang tertangkap di kamera cctv.

"Kelihatannya laki-laki…" gumam Kibum, "Dan dia benar-benar menutup diri dengan pakaiannya. Wajah nya tidak terlihat sama sekali.." sambung Kibum.

"Apa Korban memiliki musuh sebelumnya?" Tanya Siwon.

"Setahu ku tidak, dia siswa yang terkenal dengan prestasi nya dibidang akademik dia juga terkenal baik dan tidak pernah terlibat masalah apapun pada pihak sekolah maupun siswa lain…"

Siwon dan Kibum terdiam, Kibum menatap siluet itu dengan seksama. Matanya membulat ketika menemukan sesuatu, "Bisa kah gambarnya diperbesar? Sepertinya aku menemukan sesuatu.."

Petugas keamanan sekolah mengangguk dan segera memperbesar gambar seperti yang Kibum minta, mata Kibum membulat ketika melihat sablon dibagian belakang jaket yang dikenakan siluet itu,

"Black Pearl…" gumam Kibum.

Siwon terlihat berfikir keras, dia merasa tidak asing dengan sosok disiluet itu. Ia seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi entah dimana….

Tiba-tiba dia teringat dengan seorang pemuda yang semalam tidak sengaja menabraknya didepan minimarket.

'Aku akan segera menemukan mu, sebelum waktu nya tiba..' Siwon membatin.

.

.

.

"Ya! Ada apa dengan wajah mu itu, Hyung?" Sehun menatap lekat wajah Kyungsoo yang terus ditekuk begitu sampai dimeja kantin. Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, memilih untuk tidak menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Pasti karna sikap siswa-siswa disini, ya? Kyungsoo hyung kan tidak terlalu suka tempat ramai, apalagi sampai menarik banyak perhatian.." sahut Kai tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari psp yang ada digenggamannya.

"Begitukah, hyung?" Tanya Sehun yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Kai.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya. Suasana diantara ketiganya pun seketika menjadi hening. Baik Sehun, Kai, maupun Kyungsoo tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau membuka suara. Mereka bertiga asik dengan dunia mereka masing-masing. Kyungsoo dengan minuman kalengnya, Kai dengan psp nya, dan Sehun dengan dunia fantasinya.

"Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat, aku mulai menyukai yang namanya sekolah, kenapa kemarin-kemarin hanya Suho dan Kris hyung saja ya yang bersekolah?" ucap Sehun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Kau harus ingat apa tujuan kita bersekolah ditempat ini, Sehun." sahut Kai sejenak melupakan benda hitam yang sejak tadi dimainkannya-psp-

"Aniyo…. Aku tidak pernah melupakannya, kok." Sangkal Sehun.

"Sstttt… Berisik!"

Sehun yang berniat untuk berbicara lebih pun mengurungkan niatnya begitu Kyungsoo dengan wajah datar menegurnya.

"What's up man!"

Kyungsoo, Kai, dan Sehun pun menoleh kan kepalanya ketika mendengar pekikan khas milik Baekhyun dibelakang mereka. Mereka tersenyum ketika melihat teman-temannya tengah berjalan ke meja mereka.

.

.

.

"Kesebelas anak baru itu benar-benar membuat gempar sekolah, semua perhatian kini tertuju pada mereka.." Hyukjae bergumam dengan tatapan yang mengacu pada sekelompok pemuda yang tengah duduk bersama di meja yang tak jauh dari meja mereka.

Sungmin dan Ryeowook mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke meja anak-anak baru itu, Sungmin mengeryit ketika melihat pemuda tinggi yang kemarin dia temui di perpustakaan ikut bergabung dan asik bercanda dengan anak-anak baru disana, apa dia salah satu teman dari kesebelas anak baru itu? Sungmin membatin.

.

"Kau melamun…"

Itu pernyataan bukan pertanyaan. Sungmin tahu itu.

Sungmin mendongak dan terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum didepannya dengan nampan penuh makanan yang dibawanya, ia menoleh ke arah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang tampak terkejut melihat Kyuhyun.

"Boleh kah aku ikut bergabung?"

Suara bass yang khas itu sukses mengembalikan Sungmin dan kedua sahabatnya dari keterkejutannya kemudian itu menatap pemilik suara tadi dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sementara Sungmin mengerutkan dahi melihat Kyuhyun yang kini tengah berdiri dengan mata berbinar menatap padanya.

Kyuhyun berbinar menatapnya? Tidak mungkin! Pasti ada kotoran diwajahnya yang membuat Kyuhyun menatapnya seperti itu, batin Sungmin.

"Diam aku anggap iya…" sela Kyuhyun dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk disamping kanan Sungmin.

Sungmin pun sontak melotot, kenapa pemuda itu memilih duduk disamping kanan nya bukan disisi lain meja ini? Bukankah masih banyak tempat kosong disisi-sisi lainnya? Kenapa harus disebelah nya? Apa dia tidak tahu bagaimana berdebar nya Sungmin sekarang?

Hyukjae yang melihat tatapan Kyuhyun yang begitu lembut pada Sungmin pun menyikut lengan Ryeowook yang ada disebelahnya pelan, membuat Ryeowook menoleh dan menatapnya penuh tanya,

"Sepertinya aku tidak salah lihat, tapi aku melihat cinta dimata Kyuhyun" bisik Hyukjae.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Hyuk." cetus Ryeowook dengan nada sinis yang dibuat-buat.

"Entahlah, kedatangan pemuda ini membawa aura yang cukup canggung untuk ku, apa kita mengganggu mereka?" ucap Hyukjae dengan jari telunjuk mengacung lurus kepada Sungmin dan Kyuhyun bergantian, membuat Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Kami ke kelas duluan…" Ucap Ryeowook sambil beranjak berdiri, menggenggam-menarik tangan Hyukjaedan menghela gadis itu agar berjalan mengikutinya.

Sungmin menatap keduanya bingung ketika mereka sudah menghilang dari kantin, ia kemudian kembali menatap Kyuhyun yang ada disebelahnya sambil tersenyum canggung, baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi ia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun kepada pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Kris melihat pergelangan tangannya, tanda miliknya kembali mengeluarkan sinar biru mengkilat. Ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Suho yang duduk berhadapan dengannya kemudian menatap kesebelas temannya bergantian.

"Kau merasakannya? Kalian merasakannya?"

Teman-temannya mengangguk, mengusap tanda dipergelangan tangan mereka serempak.

"Aku merasakannya, Hyung. Sangat kuat, seperti hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kita…" seru Chen pelan bahkan hampir berbisik.

"Tapi kantin ini luas, banyak manusia disini. Kita tidak mungkin bisa menentukan dimana Black Pearl dalam keadaan ramai seperti ini…" timpal Tao.

"Tapi, apa kalian tidak merasakan energy lain? Bukan energy dari Black Pearl, sesuatu yang lain, walau samar tapi terasa begitu kuat…" sela Chanyeol tiba-tiba, membuat kesebelas pemuda disana kini memberikan perhatian sepenuhnya ke arahnya.

"Aku akan bertanya pada dewan, kita butuh penjelasan lebih tentang misi kita.." Kris mengeluarkan ponsel nya dari saku blazer sekolahnya dan mendial panggilan cepat diponselnya. Hening beberapa saat sampai orang yang dihubungi Kris mengangkat telfonnya.

"Kami membutuhkan bantuan mu, bisakah kau mendatangi kami malam ini?"

Suara disebrang sana menyetujui permintaan Kris, Kris pun memutuskan panggilan telfonnya dan kembali memasukan ponselnya ke dalam saku blazernya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Sementara itu Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan makannya, ia menatap tajam ke arah meja tak jauh dari meja mereka, mengawasi gerak-gerik kedua orang yang sedang makan siang bersama di meja itu, entah kenapa ia merasa energy yang tadi dirasakannya berasal dari salah orang yang ada dimeja itu. Dan gadis itu, entah kenapa Chanyeol selalu merasakan sesuatu yang aneh ketika melihat gadis itu, sesuatu yang menurutnya salah dan tidak boleh dirasakannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin melangkah masuk ke ruang perpustakaan dengan jantung yang berdegup kencang, kemarin dan tadi Kyuhyun bilang dia lah yang akan menjadi guru privat Sungmin menganggantikan Changmin. Sungmin mungkin akan baik-baik saja jika yang ia hadapi adalah Changmin, tapi lain ceritanya jika yang ia hadapi adalah Kyuhyun. Jantung nya tidak bisa berbohong kalau dia merasakan gugup.

Sungmin melihatnya, pemuda itu tengah duduk bersandar dengan buku ditangannya, entah buku apa yang sedang dibacanya, buku itu sangat tebal, mungkin kalau Sungmin yang akan segera mual begitu melihat jumlah halamannya. Tapi, Sungmin merasa Kyuhyun sangat tampan sekarang, walau dia memang selalu tampan setiap saat.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kyuhyun menurunkan buku yang tadi dibacanya dan menyambut Sungmin dengan tatapan yang membuat wanita manapun meleleh karna nya.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, "Maaf jika membuat mu menunggu, bisa kita mulai saja belajar nya?" ucap Sungmin terbata-bata, ia benar-benar gugup sekarang, rasanya ia ingin berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari Kyuhyun agar bisa menenangkan detak jantungnya.

"Tentu saja…" Kyuhyun kembali tersenyum lembut.

Sungmin merasa ingin mati saja sekarang.

.

.

.

"Apa maksud dari Black Pearl?" Kibum menyesap latte nya sambil memandang kosong ke depannya.

"Dalam bahasa inggris itu artinya mutiara hitam…" sahut Siwon santai.

Kibum memutar bola matanya, "Seriuslah sedikit!"

"Hey, kau yang seharusnya santai sedikit. Kau terlalu tegang tahu tidak?" ucap Siwon sambil meminum es kopi nya lewat sedotan, ia melirik arloji nya sebentar lalu menghela nafas, "Aku harus pergi, ada yang harus ku selesaikan. Mungkin aku tidak akan kembali ke kantor lagi untuk hari ini…"

Kibum melirik arlojinya lalu mengangguk, "Pergilah, kau juga tidak ada kerjaan kan dikantor, aku akan kembali ke kantor beberapa menit lagi."

Siwon mengangguk, mengambil mantelnya yang ia letakkan di kursi disebelahnya dan bergegas memakainya, setelah itu langsung berjalan dengan santai keluar café. Ia melihat pergelangan tangannya yang menghitam, menatap tanda itu dengan tatapan kosong.

.

.

.

"Kemana Xiumin?" Tanya Luhan ketika ikut bergabung bersama teman-temannya disofa ruang tengah rumah mereka.

"Xiumin hyung sedang keluar, katanya ingin membeli sesuatu…" sahut Lay tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari buku yang dibacanya.

Ting Tong… Suara bel itu mengalihkan perhatian kesepuluh remaja itu.

"Aku akan membukakan pintu.." ucap Luhan sambil beranjak berdiri, ia kemudian berjalan santai menuju pintu utama rumah mereka.

Luhan tersenyum ramah ketika ia membuka pintu dan mendapati seorang pria tinggi bertubuh atletis itu tengah berdiri sambil membawa sekantung plastik besar berisi cemilan kecil, pria itu tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan kedua lesung pipi nya yang dalam sambil mengangkat kantung plastik yang dibawanya,

"Siwon Hyung, masuklah…"

Luhan bergeser kesamping agar Siwon bisa masuk kedalam rumah.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana? Masih ada typo kah? Aku harap tidak ada yaa hehe :D dan semoga tiap chapter ke chapter engga membingungkan…

ffn sepertinya sedang error, gabisa liat yang review masaa-_- terima kasih buat yang udah review jangan bosen-bosen yaaa, maaf gabisa disebutin soalnya entah kenapa ini error…..

Oke, buat yang bertanya-tanya, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab seiring dengan berjalannya ff ini, jadi untuk sekarang tebak-tebak aja duluuu…

Nah kalau mau ff nya berlanjut, tentu aku harus semangat dong nulisnya? Aku semangat nulis kalo ada yang mendukung, nah, aku minta dukungan dan sarannya, ne? hihihi^^

Terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin jangan bosen-bosen yaaaaaa :D

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	7. Chapter 7 - Who am I

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Kyuhyun meletakkan sendok ice cream nya dan memandang Sungmin yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan sendok ice creamnya. Tumben sekali gadis ini tidak terlihat bersemangat dengan ice cream. Merasa tak direspon ucapannya, Kyuhyun bertanya lagi,

"Bagaimana hari mu disekolah?" dan…. Bingo! Sungmin menoleh kearahnya. Wajahnya cantik nya pun langsung berbinar-binar.

'Cepat sekali ekspresinya berubah' batin Kyuhyun.

"Aku bertemu teman baru, kau tahu kesebelas anak baru itu, kan?" Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Benar kau tahu?" Tanya Sungmin sedikit terdengar ragu.

Kyuhyun mengangguk lagi. Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, menatap Sungmin tajam, "Kenapa? kau menyukai salah satu dari kesebelas anak baru itu, eoh?"

"Tidak, aku hanya kenal dengan satu orang diantara mereka saja. Tapi jika dilihat-lihat mereka juga tidak buruk.." Sungmin tersenyum manis dan menyedokkan ice cream kemulut nya.

"Kau mengenal anak baru itu? Siapa?" ucap Kyuhyun sambil memutar sendok nya malas, entah kenapa dia merasa kurang nyaman dengan topic pembicaraan ini.

Sungmin mengangguk, "Yang tinggi itu, kalau tidak salah nama nya Park Chanyeol. Kami bertemu dia atap sekolah tadi pagi, dia orang yang mudah bergaul dan mudah akrab dengan orang baru…"

"Aku tidak peduli dia orang yang mudah bergaul atau apapun. Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Chanyeol atau teman-temannya itu, mengerti?" nada bicara Kyuhyun tenang, namun tegas.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun bingung, "Kenapa? Apa aku tidak boleh punya teman? Kau kan tahu disekolah teman ku hanyalah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas sebelum menjawab, "Lalu kau anggap aku apa? Aku bukan teman mu dan Chanyeol itu adalah teman mu, begitu kah?"

Sungmin makin menatap Kyuhyun heran, mata nya menyipit melihat raut jengkel pemuda didepannya. Kenapa pemuda ini terlihat tidak nyaman sekali membahas Chanyeol, bukankah dia yang pertama membuka topic tentang hari ini? Atau mungkin…

'Tidak! Tidak!' Sungmin menggeleng keras dalam hati, tidak mungkin Kyuhyun cemburu dengan Chanyeol, Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, khayalannya sudah berlebihan sepertinya.

"Apa?" ucap Sungmin ketika sudah kembali pada kenyataan dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah menatapnya lekat, jujur saja tatapan itu membuat Sungmin gelisah.

"Apa? Apa yang kau fikirkan? Kau mengerutkan dahi mu tadi" Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, mengintimidasi Sungmin.

"Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan apapun…" elak Sungmin, mencoba fokus kembali dengan ice creamnya, mengabaikan tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kalau kau berfikir aku cemburu pada anak baru itu, kau memang benar. Dan kalau aku bilang aku cemburu, apa kau akan menjauhinya?"

Sungmin tersentak, hati nya naik ke tenggorokannya. Apa yang baru saja dia dengar? Kyuhyun? Cemburu? Benarkah?

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menjauhinya."

"Ya, kau harus!" ucapan Kyuhyun tegas dan tak terbantahkan, membuat Sungmin kesal sekaligus geli disaat yang bersamaan, laki-laki ini memang luar biasa.

"Kau menyebalkan" Sungmin pun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Tidak"

"Iya"

"Tidak"

"Yaaa!"

"Terserah" Kyuhyun pun beranjak meninggalkan kedia ice cream tersebut.

"Ya! Tunggu aku" Sungmin pun mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun dengan tergesa gesa.

.

"Lee Sungmin" gumam seseorang tak jauh dari kedai tersebut, bersembunyi dibalik sebuah batang pohon besar dipinggir.

"Kau begitu menarik, aku sangat salah karna telah meremehkan mu. Dan….." orang tersebut terdengar menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"Akan sangat menguras tenaga bila harus berhadapan dengan sekelompok orang yang kurang kerjaan itu!" Dan detik itu juga sosok tersebut hilang bagai ditiup angin.

.

.

.

Xiumin menggeram kesal melihat kelima berandalan jalan ini menghadang jalannya, memojokkan nya ke ujung gang sempit ini, ia melihat kesekeliling dan mendesah, tidak ada jalan untuk dia melarikan diri, dan gang ini sangat sepi, sepertinya tidak akan ada orang yang lewat gang ini.

"Apa mau kalian?" ketus Xiumin tegas, ia menatap kelima berandalan itu dengan tatapan tajam.

Salah satu dari kelima berandalan itu tertawa, bau alkohol menguar dari mulutnya ketika ia tertawa. Mereka mabuk, sialan. Batin Xiumin.

"Kami butuh uang, adik kecil, kau tentu mau kan menolong kami? Hahaha…"

Xiumin langsung menghentikan tawa kelima berandalan itu ketika ia melayangkan tinju nya kewajah pria yang menertawakannya tadi, nafasnya terengah-engah, tubuh pria ini sangat besar, mungkin dua kali besar tubuhnya.

JDAAKKK!

Xiumin terpental jauh kebelakang ketika pria itu menendang perutnya, ia meringis ketika punggung nya menabrak tembok dengan cukup keras. Xiumin mengumpat karna kemampuan bela dirinya tidak sebaik Kai dan Tao.

"Kurang ajar, habisi dia!" perintah salah satu dari kelima berandalan itu, Xiumin mendesah, dia akan babak belur malam ini.

.

.

.

"Astaga!"

Pekikan Sungmin menghentikan langkah Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Sungmin tengah menutup mulut dengan tangannya sambil menatap gang didepan nya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Kyuhyun, kau harus menolong pemuda itu!" ucap Sungmin ketika melihat seorang pemuda dipukuli lima orang berandalan diujung gang didepannya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, menatap datar pemandangan kekerasan didepannya, "Sebaiknya kita tidak perlu ikut campur, kau akan terluka nanti…"

"Kita harus menolongnya, Kyu. Bagaimana jika pemuda itu mati karena dipukili?" Sungmin berjalan mendekat, membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafas dan membuangnya berlebihan.

Kyuhyun mencekal pergelangan tangan Sungmin membuat gadis itu kini menghadapnya, "Baik, aku akan menolongnya. Tapi kau tetap disini, jangan mendekat, bahkan satu meter pun jangan! Mengerti?" ucap Kyuhyun tegas.

Sungmin mengangguk, merapatkan dirinya ketembok ketika Kyuhyun berjalan menjauhi nya.

.

.

.

"Tanda dipergelangan tangan kalian mengeluarkan cahaya?"

Kesebelas remaja itu mengangguk secara serempak menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon, Siwon meletakkan tangan kanannya di dagunya, dahinya berkerut.

"Tapi beberapa dari kami juga merasakan energy lain yang melingkupi Black Pearl, sesuatu yang begitu kuat walau kami hanya samar-samar merasakannya…" ujar Kris sambil sesekali melirik Chanyeol.

Mata Siwon membulat, "Kalian merasakannya disaat yang bersamaan dengan kalian merasakan kehadiran Black Pearl?" Tanya Siwon yang dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Suho.

"Sial, berarti 'makhluk' itu berada didekat Black Pearl!" gumam Siwon lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'makhluk', Ahjussi?"

Ucapan salah satu dari kesebelas orang disana seketika membuat keadaan menjadi sunyi ia membuat tanda kutip dengan kedua jarinya ketika mengucapkan kata 'makhluk', kini kesepuluh mata disana menatap nyalang kepada Siwon yang duduk di tengah mereka.

"Ligh…"

"Baekhyun, panggil aku Baekhyun.." sela pemuda tadi kepada Siwon yang ada didepannya.

"Baiklah, Baekhyun, dan jangan panggil aku ahjussi, panggil aku hyung." ucap Siwon jengah, "Kalian semua tentu tahu bukan kalau Black Pearl itu sebuah komponen terpenting dalam kehidupan didunia kita? Maka dari itu, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua disini untuk segera menemukannya sebelum 'makhluk' itu menemukannya, waktu kalian tidak banyak, 'makhluk' itu akan hidup jika berhasil menemukan Black Pearl. Tapi kalian tenang saja, tugas kalian hanya menjaga Black Pearl, ku lah yang akan menangani 'makhluk' ini."

"Maksud mu?"

"Kalian adalah kesatria terpilih dengan kelebihan yang orang biasa tidak punya, tugas kalian adalah menjaga Black Pearl agar tetap aman sampai tiba waktu nya kita mengeluarkannya dari dalam tubuh inangnya. Tapi, ada orang lain yang juga menginginkan kekuatan dari Black Pearl dan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang baik, makhluk itu juga menginginkannya, dia akan bisa bebas dari inangnya dan berkuasa ketika ia berhasil merenggut Black Pearl dari inangnya."

"Jadi maksud mu, Black Pearl dan makhluk itu terkunci didalam tubuh manusia?"

"Ya, dia terkunci didalam tubuh manusia, dan makhluk itu akan menjadi kuat setiap harinya. Dan jika dia sampai mendapatkan Black Pearl…" Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, membuat kesebelas remaja disana menatapnya was-was.

"Habislah dunia kita, bahkan ini bisa berdampak pada berakhirnya peradaban manusia…"

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sungmin menghampiri Xiumin yang tegeletak ditanah, Kyuhyun sudah selesai menghabisi kelima berandalan itu sampai mereka lari terbirit-birit, kini Kyuhyun tengah duduk bersandar di tembok dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Aku baik-baik saja, terima kasih atas bantuan kalian. Aku pasti akan mati jika kalian tidak menolong ku…" ucap Xiumin pelan.

Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri, mengambil tas ransel nya dan segera memakainya, ia berjalan menghampiri Sungmin dan Xiumin, "Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan? Karna aku harus mengantar perempuan cerewet ini pulang…"

Sungmin memberikan Kyuhyun tatapan paling tajam yang dimilikinya, namun sepertinya tidak berpengaruh apa-apa pada Kyuhyun, karna pemuda itu hanya menatapnya datar.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalian bisa pulang. Sekali lagi terima kasih…"

Kyuhyun mengangguk, menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan membantunya berdiri. Setelah berpamitan, Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan Xiumin yang termangu ditempatnya.

Xiumin menatap punggung Sungmin dan Kyuhyun lama, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada tanda dipergelangan tangannya yang terus-terusan mengeluarkan cahaya kilat berwarna biru.

"Makhluk itu dan Black Pearl, aku menemukan kedua nya sekaligus…"

.

.

.

Kibum menutup pintu rumahnya pelan, ia melihat sepatu adik nya sudah ada ditempat penyimpanan sepatu. Ia mengganti sepatu nya dengan sandal rumah milik nya dan melangkah masuk keruang tengah dengan langkah santai, ia tidak heran jika adik nya kini sudah menunggu nya di ruang tengah dengan tangan yang ia sekapkan didada.

"Oppa, kenapa pulang larut sekali?" Tanya adiknya nya dengan wajah marah yang dibuat-buat.

"Aku sedang banyak pekerjaan Ryeowookie…" Kibum menyunggingkan senyum lima jarinya dengan wajah lelah.

Ryeowook memutar bola matanya malas, "Astaga, tapi kau juga harus memperhatikan kesehatanmu, Oppa.."

Kibum mengedikkan bahunya, "Entahlah. Kasus ini penting karna menyangkut nyawa orang lain, Oppa tidak bisa santai sekarang, korbannya sudah tiga dalam tiga bulan belakangan ini."

"Pembunuh lima belas itu memang benar-benar menyusahkanmu, Oppa.."

Kibum menatap adiknya heran, "Apa? Pembunuh lima belas?"

"Iya, pembunuh itu selalu membunuh korbannya setiap tanggal lima belas, kan. Makanya aku menyebutnya pembunuh lima belas. Sudahlah, aku lelah sekali, Oppa. Aku akan istirahat dikamar ku. Selamat malam." Ucap Ryeowook sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamar nya yang terletak dilantai dua.

Kibum menatap punggung Ryeowook lama sampai punggung itu menghilang dibalik pintu kamar, ia menghela nafasnya lalu memijit keningnya yang kini terasa pening sambil berjalan kekamarnya. Ia memikirkan kata-kata Ryeowook barusan dan menemukan sedikit petunjuk.

.

.

.

"Ya, kenapa kau malah tertawa? Lihat lah wajah mu itu… Sudah tak berbentuk!" Suho mendengus kesal melihat Xiumin yang malah tertawa ketika dimarahi olehnya.

"Aku bersyukur karna dengan kejadian ini, akhirnya aku menemukan Black Pearl dan makhluk itu secara bersamaan…"

"MWO?!" Xiumin menutup telinganya ketika kesebelas temannya memekik.

"Aku tidak tahu yang mana Black Pearl dan yang mana sang monster, tapi tanda ku mengeluarkan energy yang kuat ketika mereka berdua berada didekatku…"

"Siapa? Siapa mereka?"

Xiumin menyeringai, mengusap tanda dipergelangan tangannya dengan gerakan lambat, "Dia, Lee Sungmin dan Cho Kyuhyun…"

"Dari mana kau tahu kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah sang monster?" Siwon menyikapkan tangannya di dada, memandang Xiumin datar.

"Aura sang monster dengan Black Pearl sangat berbeda, dan ketika mereka mendekatiku aura mereka semakin jelas terasa perbedaannya. Monster itu dan Black Pearl berada ditubuh salah satu dari mereka…"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, "Bagamaina kau tahu sebanyak ini?"

Xiumin tersenyum tipis, lalu menatap Siwon, "Ayahku yang memberitahuku semua tentang misi ku sebelum aku dikirim kesini…"

Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Kalau begitu kalian harus segera memastikannya, besok."

.

.

.

Sungmin memegang dadanya yang tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Akhir-akhir ini dia sering sekali merasakan sakit di dadanya, dan pertemuannya dengan Xiumin tadi benar-benar membuat nya bingung. Tidak, bukan hanya Xiumin tapi juga pada Kris dan Chanyeol.

Sungmin mengerang ketika sakit di dadanya semakin menjadi-jadi, ia memejamkan mata nya erat sambil meringis kesakitan. Tanpa sadar sebuah aliran sungai kecil kini mengalir melewati pipinya. Ini sakit sekali, seperti diremas dan dihujam batu dengan berat berton-ton, Sungmin membatin.

Sungmin selalu merasakan sesuatu didalam tubuhnya bergelojak seperti akan ada yang keluar, ia merasakan sesuatu yang kuat berada dalam dirinya ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang-orang itu, Xiumin, Kris, dan Chanyeol, atau masih banyak lagi diluar sana.

Sungmin mencengkram kaus dibagian dada nya kuat, membuat bagian itu lecak karena kuat nya remasan tangan nya, Sungmin memejamkan matanya erat kemudian membuka matanya penuh tekad.

"Mereka tidak boleh menemukan ku, aku tidak mau kebebasan ku direnggut oleh mereka, tidak akan ku biarkan!"

.

.

.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Semuanya sudah berada dikamar mereka masing-masing, kenapa kau masih disini?"

Chanyeol menoleh ketika merasakan bangku sebelahnya diduduki seseorang, ternyata Kris. Chanyeol tersenyum samar, kembali menatap kedepan, menatap pemandangan kota Seoul dimalam hari yang begitu hidup dengan lampu yang menyala disana-sini dari balkon rumah mereka. Chanyeol mengela nafas,

"Aku sudah merasakannya, sejak bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin di atap, aku yakin jika dialah Black Pearl. Tanda ku bergetar, walau tidak melihatnya aku yakin tanda ku juga mengeluarkan cahaya…" jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar.

Kris mengangguk, paham dengan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, "Aku juga pernah merasakannya ketika melihatnya diperpustakaan waktu itu, karna penasaran aku menghampirinya dan membantunya mengambil buku, tapi sayang waktu itu aku sama sekali tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika sudah berada didekatnya. Tanda ku juga baik-baik saja waktu itu…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, mengusap wajahnya frustasi, "Hyung, kufikir ada yang salah disini…" Chanyeol menempatkan tangannya diatas dada kirinya. "Kufikir kesatria seperti kita tidak bisa merasakan apa yang disebut mereka dengan mencintai…"

Kris tersenyum tipis, mengerti maksud dari pembicaraannya dengan pemuda yang sudah dia anggap seperti adik nya sendiri, "Kita memiliki hati, tentu saja bisa mencintai. Lee Sungmin memang berbeda, dia bisa membuat siapapun terpesona dengannya jika orang itu membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Tapi, jika Lee Sungmin adalah sang monster, maka kau harus siap kehilangannya. Karna, mau tidak mau, kita harus memusnahkannya, bersama monster yang mungkin ada didalam tubuhnya…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas kemudian menunduk, menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Seharusnya aku tahu, bahkan aku baru bertemu dengannya pagi ini…"

Kris tersenyum, menepuk pundak Chanyeol pelan, "Tidak ada yang perlu kau sesali, perasaan itu tidak ada yang tahu kapan datang nya dan kepada siapa ditujukannya. Ikuti saja apa kata hati mu, selama itu masih dalam batas wajar…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat dan berusaha untuk terus berkonsentrasi. Memfokuskan pandangannya pada cermin didepannya. Ia merasakannya, sesuatu yang lain didalam tubuhnya yang ia tidak ketahui apa sedang bergejolak didalam sana. Membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian mempertahankan kesadarannya.

Kyuhyun mulai menyadarinya sejak empat bulan yang lalu, sejak sesuatu yang ada didalam tubuhnya ini semakin sering membuat kesadaran Kyuhyun menghilang dan menjadikannya sosok yang lain. Dia tidak tahu apa yang sosok itu lakukan ketika ia tidak sadarkan diri, tapi ia tahu itu pasti sesuatu yang tidak baik.

Kyuhyun menyakini dan percaya bahwa dia memiliki alter ego, dia percaya bahwa ada dirinya yang lain tersimpan jauh dalam kegelapan didalam tubuhnya. Dirinya yang jauh lebih kuat dari dirinya yang sebenarnya, lebih dominan, dan misterius, yang bahkan tidak ia kenali sama sekali.

Kyuhyun mengeryit, menarik nafas dan menghembuskan nya secara berlebihan membuat cermin didepannya berembun, dia tidak boleh kalah lagi, jika memang dia memiliki alter ego dengan sosok yang gelap dan jahat, maka dia harus menjadi lebih kuat daripada alter ego nya. Dia tidak boleh kalah, ini tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak akan kalah dari mu, kau hanya parasit yang menumpang hidup ditubuh ku, aku tidak akan membiarkan mu berkuasa…" ucap Kyuhyun tegas dalam hati.

Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun tersentak ketika sosok didalam kegelapan itu-untuk yang pertama kalinya menyahuti ucapannya, suaranya terdengar tegas dan mengerikan, Kyuhyun sangsi jika sosok itu benar-benar berada dalam tubuhnya.

"Kau yang akan kalah, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa lebih kuat dari ku. Jika waktu nya tiba, kau yang akan ku singkirkan dari sini. Kau hanyalah semut kecil yang memperhambat jalan ku. Kau bukan apa-apa, Cho Kyuhyun."

.

.

.

TBC

Nah… udah nemu titik terang, kan? Udah bisa nebak-nebak, kan siapa black pearl nya? Hihihi^^

Wow akhirnya ffn sudah tidak error lagi, aku sudah rada-rada takut gabisa publish disini lagi gara-gara kemarin error u,u

Dan maaf kemarin kyumin moment nya dikit banget, semoga chapter ini Kyumin moment nya lumayan hehe._.

**Thanks too :**

**PaboGirl Mrs. Cho, ****abilhikmah****, ****minnie kyumin****, ****fonami-kyuminelf****, ****dewi. ****, ****Heldamagnae****, ****cloudswan****, ****vitaminsparkyu1123****, ****Rilianda Abelira****, Monnom, Pungki ningtyas, ****fonami-kyuminelfHeldamagnae****, PaboGirl, ****Tika137****, ****fonami-kyuminelf****, ****cloudswan****, ****dewi. ****, ****1307****, ****Maximumelf****, ****Rilianda Abelira****, dan semuanyaa^^**

Terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin jangan bosen-bosen yaaaaaa :D

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	8. Chapter 8

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Apa? Batalkan janji untuk hari ini, aku tidak masuk kantor hari ini. Oh, kau sudah rapih, Kyu?" ujar Jungmo, kakak laki-laki Kyuhyun sambil menyesap kopi hitam kesukaan nya dengan BlackBerry yang menempel di telinga kanan nya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepala nya dan duduk di meja makan setelah meletakkan tas sekolahnya di lantai, mengacuhkan ucapan kakaknya dan juga keberadaan ayahnya. Kyuhyun mulai mengambil sepotong sandwich yang ada dipiring lalu kemudian memakan nya.

"Ahh ya, Kyuhyun…" Panggil Jungmo setelah meletakan ponselnya dimeja, "Setelah makan siang, Hyung dan Appa akan mengunjungi ibu, apa kau mau ikut? Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama…" sambung Jungmo antusias.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, "Kau masih ingat kalau ibu masih hidup, hyung? Aku fikir kau sudah lupa kalau ibu masih hidup makanya memaksa ku untuk datang ke acara makan malam yang tidak penting itu kemarin lusa…"

"Kyuhyun, jaga bicara mu!" tegur Tuan Cho dengan nada tertahan, ia menggenggam cangkir kopinya erat.

"Kalian terlalu pintar bersandiwara, membosankan."

Kyuhyun melirik ke arah jam di atas televisi disebrang ruangan, Kyuhyun menghela nafas kemudian bangkit dari duduk nya setelah melahap habis sarapan nya. Kyuhyun merapihkan kemeja sekolahnya yang sedikit kusut dan berjalan ke arah pintu rumahnya setelah mengambil tas nya yang ia letakkan dilantai.

"YA! Kau mau kemana? Sarapan mu belum… Kyuhyun!" teriak Jungmo dari arah meja makan.

Kyuhyun mengikat tali sepatunya sambil menjawab, "Menjauh dari manusia munafik seperti kalian!" Kyuhyun pun berlalu setelah menutup pintu rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Albert akan mengajak ku ke Inggris lusa, dia bilang dia akan mengenalkan ku pada seorang teman baik nya disana, mungkin aku disana selama satu minggu apa kau…."

Sungmin melempar roti panggang yang tadi dimakan nya ke piring didepannya, membuat ibunya menghentikan ucapannya dan memandang Sungmin kaget, "Lakukan sesuka mu, Eomma. Kau tidak perlu berdiskusi dengan ku kalau nanti nya usul ku tidak kau dengarkan. Aku selesai."

Sungmin langsung bergegas berdiri, mengambil tas nya yang ada di bangku sebelahnya lalu melenggang keluar menuju pintu rumahnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang, dimana sekarang ibu nya tengah menatap punggung nya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

.

.

.

"Aku menemukan petunjuk ini dari perbincangan ku dengan adik ku semalam, aku tidak menyangka adik ku bahkan lebih teliti dari pada aku…" Gumam Kibum menatap team divisinya dengan mata berbinar.

"Well… Petunjuk apa yang secara tidak sengaja diberikan adik mu itu, sampai kau menyuruh kami berkumpul dikantor sepagi ini, ketua?" Donghae menaikkan satu alisnya dengan wajah bingung, baru kali ini dia melihat Kibum sebahagia ini, petunjuk ini pasti sangat penting, batin Donghae.

"Pembunuh ini selalu mengeksekusi korban nya setiap tanggal lima belas setiap di bulan selama tiga bulan belakangan ini. Dari data yang ku kumpulkan, tersangka sepertinya mengincar seseorang, dilihat dari tidak ada satupun organ dalam korban yang hilang ketika diotopsi… Aku fikir dia mencari sesuatu dari dalam tubuh korbannya…"

"Contoh nya? Bukankah kau bilang organ tubuh dalam korban lengkap?" Tanya Shindong.

Kibum menjentikkan jarinya, menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras, "Itulah yang harus kita cari tahu, apa yang diinginkan pembunuh ini sebenarnya? Apa motif dan tujuannya itulah yang harus kita cari tahu…" ucap Kibum dengan semangat yang berapi-api.

Sementara itu dibalik pintu ruangan divisi Sembilan, Siwon terdiam dengan tangan menggenggam erat handle pintu. Sial, kenapa dia bisa menyadari bahwa pembunuh itu membunuh setiap tanggal lima belas disetiap bulan, ternyata selama ini dia salah. Kim Kibum tidak boleh diremehkan lagi. Siwon membatin.

'Aku harus segera menemukannya!'

.

.

.

"Ya! Kenapa harus aku sih?"

Kai mendengus kesal ketika melihat senyum yang menurutnya sok tanpa dosa itu ditunjukan oleh Sehun, Luhan, dan Tao ketika usai mendorongnya. Ia mendecak kesal lalu menaruh kedua tangannya dipinggangnya, menatap tajam ketiga temannya,

"Kau hanya perlu lewat kelas nya dan mengecek tanda mu saja, apa susahnya sih. Itu pekerjaan mudah…" sela Luhan sebelum Kai melayangkan protesnya.

"Kalau mudah kenapa bukan kau saja yang lewat?" Kai mencibir.

"Sudahlah kerjakan saja, Suho dan Kris hyung sudah menunggu laporan kita…" ucap Tao sambil mendorong pundak Kai, memaksa pemuda itu agar melangkah.

Kai mencibir, mengumpat dalam hati karna ulah teman-temannya, ia mulai berjalan. Berusaha sesantai mungkin dan berjalan selambat mungkin, ia memasukan tangan kanannya kedalam saku celana seragamnya agar tanda nya tidak dilihat orang lain. Ia semakin melambatkan langkahnya ketika melewati kelas 2-A.

.

"Ada apa dengan anak itu?"

Kyuhyun yang tengah sibuk dengan psp nya pun menghentikan permainan nya sebentar, ia mengikuti arah pandang Changmin menuju keluar kelasnya. Ia mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat sosok asing didepan kelas nya. Pemuda itu-Kai terlihat seperti orang yang sedang mengintai, dia berjalan sangat lambat sambil sesekali mencuri pandang kedalam kelas Kyuhyun.

"Mungkin dia sedang naksir dengan salah satu teman sekelas kita, abaikan saja…" ucap Kyuhyun sambil kembali larut dengan psp nya.

Namun Changmin tak bergeming, ia tetap menatap Kai disana dengan tatapan tajam yang mengintimidasi. Mengawasi gerak-gerik Kai sampai akhirnya pemuda itu melewati kelasnya.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin itu Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Won?"

Siwon mengangguk, menatap pria didepannya dengan wajah serius, "Kris tadi menelpon ku, dia sudah memastikan nya, sekarang tinggal bagaimana kita menghampiri keduanya dan memberi tahu apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sepertinya mereka berdua tidak tahu apa-apa, aku akan menyelidikinya, kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hyung."

"Yunho-ah, kau tahu jika ini semakin berbahaya. Kita harus segera menemukan Black Pearl, dunia kita semakin di ambang kehancuran. Kita tidak bisa bersantai lagi sekarang!" ucap seorang pria bername-tag 'Leeteuk' kepada pria yang tengah berdiri didepannya.

"Kau fikir aku tidak memikirkan ini, heh? Aku juga sedang memikirkannya." Sahut Yunho santai membuat Leeteuk mengerutkan dahi nya heran.

"Lantas apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Kau hanya diam dan menunggu. Kita harus segera bertindak secepat mungkin. Dan aku sungguh membenci pekerjaan ini, apa kita tidak bisa memilih pekerjaan lain selain menjadi polisi sebagai kedok? Waktu kita terkuras banyak oleh kasus-kasus kepolisian."

"Leeteuk hyung, santailah sedikit…" ucap Siwon kalem.

Leeteuk mengacuhkan Siwon, kembali menatap Yunho dengan tatapan serius, "Mereka sudah lengkap, Yun… Bahkan para kesatria sudah sangat siap sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu. Black Pearl juga sudah ditemukan, apa lagi yang kita tunggu?"

Yunho menghela nafasnya kasar, "Sayangnya mereka belum lengkap, Black Pearl baru bisa dikeluarkan dari tubuh inangnya ketika inangnya berusia delapan belas tahun, dan dari yang Siwon laporkan, sang inang belum mencapai usia delapan belas, kita masih harus menunggu enam bulan lagi, bersabarlah, Hyung…"

"Apa yang akan ku katakan pada para dewan nanti…" keluh Leeteuk sambil mengusap wajahnya.

Yunho menghela nafas, mencoba sabar menghadapi Leeteuk yang keras kepala, "Para dewan sudah tidak ada, hanya kita bertigalah yang tersisa sekarang. Jangan berlebihan, Hyung. Disini bukan hanya kau saja yang lelah, tapi aku, Siwon, dan para kesatria pun merasakan lelah. Para kesatria sepenuhnya bergantung kepada kita sekarang, berhenti bersikap seperti ini dan jadilah sosok panutan. Tinggal kita bertiga sajalah yang tersisa, kita harus bisa memimpin pasukan kita sendiri, jangan membawa-bawa para dewan yang lain karna mereka sudah tenang disurga, tugas mereka sudah selesai."

Leeteuk membulatkan matanya, menatap tidak percaya pada Yunho. Namun baru saja ia akan mengeluarkan suara nya tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Yunho terbuka dan berdirilah kedua remaja itu diambang pintu. Suho dan Kris.

"Kalian sudah tiba, masuklah…" ucap Yunho ramah.

.

.

.

"Kemana Choi Siwon?" Tanya Kibum melihat meja partner nya yang kosong, bahkan mejanya seperti belum tersentuh sepanjang hari.

"Siwon keluar bersama ketua Park-Leeteuk, mereka keluar sejak pukul Sembilan dan belum kembali sampai sekarang…" sahut Donghae sambil menengok ke meja Siwon.

Kibum melirik jam tangannya, sudah pukul dua sekarang, kemana mereka? Kibum membatin, "Baiklah, kau bisa kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mu, Hae…" Kibum berjalan menuju ke meja nya dengan dahi berkerut.

Kenapa Leeteuk bisa pergi bersama Siwon? Bukankah atasannya itu adalah tipe orang yang menutup diri? Kibum saja baru bisa dekat dengan atasannya itu setelah bekerja disini selama lebih dari tiga tahun, tapi kenapa atasannya itu sangat terbuka dengan Siwon? Apa mungkin mereka teman lama? Pikir Kibum.

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menyusuri koridor kelas dua yang lenggang dengan langkah santai, jam istirahat koridor pasti sepi karna para siswa yang lain akan lebih memilih mengisi perut mereka dikantin dari pada nongkrong dikoridor.

Tiba-tiba Sungmin berhenti melangkah, ia menyentuh dadanya yang terasa sakit. Mereka ada disini, batin Sungmin. Sungmin mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyak nya dan menghembuskannya secara berlebihan, berharap dapat menghilangkan sakitnya. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, selama ini dadanya tidak pernah merasa sesakit ini, kali ini sakit nya benar-benar menyiksa.

Namun secara tiba-tiba pula sakit didada Sungmin menghilang ketika ia melihat sepasang sepatu Nike kuning terang berada tepat didepan sepatu nya, Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya, dan menemukan Chanyeol tengah tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"Sungmin, Annyeong…" sapa Chanyeol dengan senyum cerahnya.

Sungmin terdiam, menatap Chanyeol ragu-ragu. Sungmin melirik pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol lalu mendesah, pemuda itu menutupinya.

'Chanyeol adalah salah satu dari mereka…' batin Sungmin.

Tanpa melihat kewajah Chanyeol yang masih tersenyum kepadanya, Sungmin langsung bergegas melangkah melewati Chanyeol begitu saja, membuat senyum pemuda itu yang tadinya lebar menjadi lenyap dan cemberut. Sungmin terus berjalan lurus tanpa sekalipun menoleh kebelakang, ke arah Chanyeol lebih tepatnya.

Sungmin sudah memutuskan tidak akan terlibat dengan apapun yang menyangkut Chanyeol dan teman-teman anak barunya.

Sementara itu Chanyeol menatap punggung Sungmin yang semakin menjauh lama, ia melihat pergelangan tangannya yang tadi ia sembunyikan ke dalam saku celana nya. Tanda nya mengeluarkan cahaya biru terang, namun semakin lama semakin meredup bersama dengan punggung Sungmin yang hilang dibelokan koridor.

.

.

.

BRUK!

Sungmin hampir saja tersungkur ke lantai jika tidak ada tangan lain yang menopang tubuh nya, Sungmin mendengus dalam hati, dia melangkah terlalu tergesa-gesa sampai tak memperhatikan jalan. Sungmin mendongak, dan mendapati Kyuhyun tengah menatap nya dengan tatapan yang terkesan cemas, cemas?

"Sungmin-ah, gwenchana?"

Sungmin hanya mengangguk, membuat Kyuhyun menyipitkan matanya curiga.

"Ada apa dengan mu? Kau terlihat gelisah…" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin, "Dan kau pucat, apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sungmin mencoba melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahi nya namun secara perlahan melepaskan pegangannya. Sungmin menepuk rok sekolah nya sekali kemudian beralih menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku baik-baik saja, aku…"

"Sungmin!"

Ucapan Sungmin terpotong ketika seseorang meneriakan namanya diujung koridor, Sungmin menoleh dan seketika tubuh nya menegang. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya, memandang Chanyeol yang tengah berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"Kenapa kau menghindari ku?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika sudah berada didepan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, seratus persen mengabaikan Kyuhyun dan hanya terfokus dengan Sungmin yang kini memilih untuk menunduk.

Sungmin menatap gugup kepalan tangannya dibawah, dia melirik pergelangan tangan kanan Chanyeol dan lagi-lagi mendesah kecewa karena pemuda itu menyembunyikan nya dibalik saku celana nya.

Kyuhyun berjalan maju ke depan Sungmin, menghalau pandangan Chanyeol dari gadis itu, "Dia menghindari mu karna aku yang menyuruh nya menghindari mu."

"Oh? Begitukah? Siapa kau sampai merasa perlu melarang Sungmin untuk berteman dengan ku? Sungmin bebas memilih siapa yang akan menjadi temannya." Chanyeol melirik tangan Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat.

"Apakah aku harus memberitahu mu? Dia gadis ku, dan aku berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas berteman dengan gadis ku atau tidak. Dan kau? Tidak!"

"Jadi menurut mu aku tidak pantas? Apa kau pantas?"

Sungmin yang merasakan akan ada perkelahian diantara kedua nya pun buru-buru angkat bicara, "Hentikan, Chanyeol-ssi, maaf, aku dan Kyuhyun harus kembali ke kelas kami. Permisi…" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang ada digenggamannya dan segera bergerak menjauhi Chanyeol.

"Kalian tidak akan bisa bersama, aku akan pastikan itu. Kalian tidak di takdir kan bersama!"

Ucapan Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Sungmin dan Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun berbalik menatap Chanyeol dingin, tatapannya menusuk seakan-akan dia bisa membunuh hanya dengan tatapannya.

"Lalu apakah kau yang ditakdirkan bersama Sungmin, begitu? Kami akan selalu bisa bersama, dan kau bukanlah apa-apa!"

Kyuhyun langsung berbalik dan menghela Sungmin agar berjalan bersama nya tanpa menoleh lagi ke arah Chanyeol yang berdiri tidak jauh dibelakang mereka.

"Sialan!"

Chanyeol menggeram, memukul tembok disamping nya sekuat tenaga sampai membuat tembok itu retak dan bekas kepalan tangan nya tertinggal disana, tangannya mengeluarkan cairan merah pekat hingga menetes ke lantai. Tangannya terluka, mungkin robek dan terlihat cukup serius, tapi Chanyeol tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali.

Sedetik kemudian luka nya menutup dengan sendiri nya, dan tangannya kembali membaik seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa seiring dengan redupnya cahaya biru dipergelangan tangannya.

.

.

.

"Tenang kan lah dirimu! Kenapa kau begitu emosi?!"

Sungmin menghempas kan tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam nya, ia meringis ketika melihat pergelangan tangannya memerah. Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal, belum bicara dan masih mengatur nafas nya agar teratur.

"Dia mengganggu mu, aku tidak suka gadis ku diganggu."

"Tapi aku bukan gadis mu!"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, ia menyipitkan matanya melihat Sungmin yang juga menatap nya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal. Namun sedetik kemudian tatapan matanya berubah, menjadi lebih lembut. Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, dan Sungmin melangkah mundur.

"Jangan." Kyuhyun menahan tangan Sungmin agar gadis itu berhenti melangkah mundur, "Jangan menjauhi ku…"

Sungmin terkesiap, suara Kyuhyun terdengar begitu sedih dan menyakitkan. Sungmin langsung diam, tak melangkah atau pun berontak ketika Kyuhyun sudah berada sangat dekat didepannya. Sungmin menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya secara perlahan.

Dan mata Sungmin membulat ketika bibir nya sudah berada dimulut Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau menerima pernyataan cinta Donghae oppa? Teman kantor kakak ku, Donghae yang itu?" Ryeowook memandang Hyukjae didepannya dengan dengan tatapan tidak percaya, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengedikkan bahunya cuek.

"Bukankah kau sedang menjalin hubungan dengan salah satu siswa di Daesang School? Yang entah siapalah namanya itu." Ryeowook mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Aku hanya berteman dengannya, tapi dia saja yang terlalu percaya diri. Selama ini aku menganggapnya teman saja, aku hanya menyukai Donghae oppa…" ucap Hyukjae acuh.

Ryeowook makin melotot mendengarnya, apa gadis didepannya ini gila?

"Tenang saja, semua nya akan baik-baik saja kok." Ucap Hyukjae seakan tau apa yang akan Ryeowook tanyakan.

"Kau… Jangan mempermainkan Donghae oppa, Hyuk, dia adalah sahabat terdekat Kibum oppa. Aku sudah menganggap nya seperti kakak laki-laki ku, sama seperti Kibum oppa." Ucap Ryeowook dengan suara parau, dia benar-benar tidak menyangka jika Hyukjae bisa setega ini pada nya.

Ya, diam-diam Ryeowook menyimpan perhatian lebih dengan sahabat kakak nya itu.

"Tentu saja.." Hyukjae pun beranjak berdiri dari kursi dan melangkah keluar kelas, meninggalkan Ryeowook yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

"Astaga, dia seperti ular." Gumam Ryeowook sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

Sungmin terengah-engah ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan ciumannya. Sungmin menunduk menyembunyikan wajah nya yang memerah. Ciuman pertamanya, dan Kyuhyun lah yang mendapatkannya. Sungmin menggenggam erat ujung rok seragamnya, detak jantung nya benar-benar menggila sekarang.

Kyuhyun mengambil dagu Sungmin lembut, mengarahkan wajah cantik itu agar mau menatap nya, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Sungmin yang mengerutkan dahinya.

"Aku tahu kau pasti akan terkejut. Tapi, Lee Sungmin jadilah kekasih ku. Aku sudah menyukai mu sejak pertama kali bertemu dengan mu-ah bukan, tapi saat pertama kali melihat mata mu, dan parahnya semakin bertambah setiap hari nya. Kau, kau kini adalah pusat dari semesta ku. Lee Sungmin, jadilah kekasih ku…."

Sungmin menganga, memproses apa yang Kyuhyun ucapkan dengan sangat cepat, "Kau pasti tidak akan menerima kata tidak, kan?" Sungmin berbicara dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku tidak suka penolakan, nona…" Kyuhyun menyeringai, mengecup sudut bibir Sungmin yang memerah.

"Kalau begitu, ya. Aku mau menjadi kekasih mu, Cho…" Sungmin tersenyum lebar, menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun agar mendekat dan mencium nya tepat dibibir.

.

.

.

TBC

Huhahuhahuha *elap keringet* hehe :D

Nah udah pada bisa nebak kan siapa black pearl siapa monster nya hihi.. dan di chapter ini aku bikin satu kemajuan yang sangat cepat untuk hubungan KyuMin, semoga disukai yaa^^

Dan maaf buat **Minhyunni1318** yang kemarin gak kesebut, maaf aku emang suka khilaf-_-"

Dan jujur aku sedikit kecewa sama sedikit nya yang meninggalkan jejak review dan wow nya viewers, hm…

**Thanks too :**

**Monnom, PaboGirl, Pungki ningtyas, vitaminsparkyu1123, Minhyunni1318, dewi. , cloudswan, Rilianda Abelira, Heldamagnae, **dan semuanyaa:"D

Terima kasih buat yang udah review kemarin jangan bosen-bosen yaaaaaa :D

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	9. Chapter 9

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

**SATU MINGGU KEMUDIAN**

**.**

"Kau terlihat murung belakangan ini, apa terjadi sesuatu?"

Chanyeol melirik sedikit ke arah Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri sambil bersandar di pintu balkon rumah mereka. Semua kesatria sedang bersantai di ruang tv, dan Chanyeol lebih memilih menyendiri dibalkon dan merenung.

"Aku hanya merasa bosan saja." Jawab Chanyeol singkat, nada bicara nya dingin.

"Kau tahu kan kalau kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menyembunyikan nya dari ku?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan lah." Baekhyun melangkah maju sampai akhirnya berdiri didepan pagar balkon sambil menatap pemandangan langit sore Seoul yang mulai menguning.

Chanyeol terdiam, bayangan tentang apa yang dia lihat ditaman belakang sekolah seminggu yang lalu kembali menyapa ingatan nya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, mereka berciuman, dan itu terlihat penuh cinta dan kasih. Chanyeol menggeram, dada nya terasa sesak kembali ketika mengingat nya.

"Sepertinya aku menyukai Black Pearl…" bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap kedepan, kedua sudut bibir nya berkedut membuat sebuah senyuman, "Aku mengerti, dia memang gadis yang mudah dicintai."

"Tapi dia menyukai Kyuhyun, aku melihat mereka seminggu yang lalu ditaman belakang sekolah… berciuman…"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol terkejut, "Kau mengintip mereka?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lemah, "Bukan, bukan seperti itu. Entah mengapa hari itu, bahkan sampai sekarang Sungmin seperti menghindari ku. Dan aku hanya ingin memastikan, aku tidak pernah mengintip!"

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau mengintip mereka."

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Kyuhyun-Monster itu terkunci didalam tubuh nya, dan yang diincar monster itu adalah Black Pearl- yang berada didalam tubuh Sungmin, jika mereka bersama, itu akan memudahkan sang monster, kan?"

Baekhyun mengedikkan bahu nya, "Ya dan tidak, aku tidak tahu. Para dewan dan kesatria lainnya belum memutuskan, dan dari yang ku lihat Sungmin kurang nyaman jika bertemu dengan salah satu dari kita. Dia bukan hanya menghindari mu saja seminggu belakangan ini, tapi dia juga menghindari semua kesatria…"

"Apa mungkin dia sudah menyadari nya? Menyadari keberadaan kita dan menyadari siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, "Molla. Aku tidak bisa memastikan. Kita lihat saja nanti, tunggulah keputusan dari para dewan."

.

.

.

Sungmin menutup pintu gerbang nya ketika melihat mobil Kyuhyun menghilang ditikungan, senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah nya. Sungmin bergegas memegang bibirnya dan ingatannya kembali ketika Kyuhyun menciumnya ketika ia hendak keluar dari mobil nya. Sungmin tidak menyangka hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun sudah berjalan lebih dari satu minggu, semua terasa begitu cepat berlalu untuknya. Sepertinya baru kemarin dia bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Sungmin merasakan pipi nya merona, dia benar-benar sedang jatuh cinta!

Sungmin memandang sekilas mobil Audi SUV yang terparkir dihalaman rumah nya, itu mobil Albert. Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas ketika mengetahui fakta bahwa pria Inggris itu pasti sedang berada disuatu ruangan dirumah nya bersama ibu nya. Sungmin berharap ibunya lebih lama menetap di Inggris bersama kekasihnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Dia belum memberikan respon postif dengan ku selama satu tahun belakangan ini."

Tangan Sungmin berheti di handle pintu ketika suara Albert terdengar lantang dari dalam rumahnya, mereka membicarakan Sungmin?

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada didalam kepala bodoh anak itu, sebenarnya kita tidak harus mendapatkan restu nya. Dia tidak pernah memperdulikan ku setelah ayah nya meninggal, aku juga tidak terlalu memperdulikannya. Dia lahir juga karena kesalahan dimasa muda ku, yang membuat ku harus terjebak dengan ayahnya yang kuno itu."

Sungmin terkesiap, itu suaranya ibunya! Dan apa yang barusan ibu nya bilang? Dia lahir hanyalah dari kesalahan dimasa muda? Sungmin meringis, dada nya terasa sangat sesak, bahkan dia merasakan sulit untuk bernafas. Sungmin langsung bergegas masuk, dia melirik datar wajah ibunya yang terkejut.

"Jadi begitu? Aku hanyalah seorang anak yang lahir dari kesalahan dimasa muda mu saja, begitu? Jadi selama ini kau tidak pernah mencintai ku dan appa ku?" ucap Sungmin dingin, matanya tak lepas memandangi raut menyesal ibunya. Menyesal? Yang benar saja!

Ibu Sungmin tersedak air liur nya sendiri, ia melirik Albert dengan tatapan meminta tolong, tetapi laki-laki itu hanya diam dan menonton, "Nak, bukan, bukan seperti itu…"

Sungmin langsung menyela,

"Jika kau ingin menikah dengan kekasih mu, lekaslah menikah! Aku juga sudah muak dengan gossip disekolah yang selalu mencemooh ku karena kelakuan kalian!" Sungmin berhenti sejenak ketika merasa suara nya sudah sedikit meninggi, "Mereka selalu membicarakan mu yang menjadi simpanan seorang pengusaha asing yang kaya raya, aku dijauhi teman-teman ku disekolah karena aku anak dari seorang simpanan pengusaha kaya raya itu dan mereka mengira aku adalah gadis matrealistis, selama ini teman ku hanyalah Ryeowook dan Hyukjae, apakah kau tahu itu?!"

Ibu Sungmin menangis sambil terisak-isak, ia bangkit dari duduk nya dan bergegas mendekati Sungmin. Namun Sungmin langsung mengangkat tangannya kedepan dada, memaksa ibunya untuk berhenti melangkah.

"Jangan mendekat! Aku tidak perlu pelukan mu. Ternyata appa benar, aku memang harus berusaha menjaga diriku sendiri setelah dia meninggal, karna memang kau tidak pernah mencintai ku atau pun appa ku. Bagi mu aku dan appa adalah kesalahan dimasa muda, bukan?" Sungmin melirik sinis kepada Albert yang berdiri mematung didekat meja makan, "Dan kau, jika memang kau berniat serius dengan wanita ini-Eomma ku, cepat bawa eomma kehadapan istri mu dan lamar lah dia didepan istri mu yang pirang itu. Jangan terus-terusan membuat image buruk melekat pada eomma ku dengan menjadikannya simpanan, kau tidak pernah tahu apa dampak nya bagi ku, bagi ruang lingkup sosial ku disekolah. Kalian tidak pernah tahu!"

Sungmin langsung berbalik, melangkah cepat menuju pintu dan menutup pintu sekeras-kerasnya tanpa memperdulikan jeritan Eomma nya yang tengah memanggil nama nya disela-sela isakannya. Ibunya yang cantik kini terlihat begitu rapuh, Sungmin sangat ingin memeluknya tapi dia sadar, dia tidak pernah diharapkan oleh Eomma nya sendiri.

Itulah sebabnya mengapa appa nya memasukan Black Pearl kedalam tubuhnya ketika ia berusia dua tahun. Karna eomma nya tidak pernah peduli dengannya, ibu nya tidak akan mengkhawatirkan seberapa bahayanya Black Pearl itu ditubuhnya. Dan hanya Black Pearl itulah sumber kehidupan nya, sumber kekuatannya.

Sungmin tersenyum sinis, menghapus air mata yang baru saja keluar dari sudut matanya menggunakan punggung tangannya, ia mengambil ponselnya dari dalam saku blazer sekolahnya. Menekan panggilan cepat diponselnya.

Hening beberapa saat sampai akhirnya ada jawaban disebrang telfon,

"Kyuhyun-ah…"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka sepatunya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah, ia berjalan pelan ke ruang tengah, mengabaikan keberadaan Jungmo yang tengah menatapnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dadanya.

"Kau tidak mengunjungi Eomma hari ini? Aku tidak melihat mu dirumah sakit sepanjang hari."

Kyuhyun berhenti melangkah ketika sudah naik satu anak tangga, ia berbalik, menghampiri kakak nya dengan tatapan sedingin mungkin, "Aku tidak akan disana jika kau atau appa ada disana."

Jungmo terkesiap, namun sebisa mungkin menjaga ketenangannya, "Besok akan ada pertemuan keluarga dengan keluarga Bibi Ahn, kau harus datang. Suka atau tidak suka." Ucap Kungmo mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya erat, tangannya sudah gatal ingin memukul wajah sempurna kakak nya, "Kalian, dimana otak kalian semua? Kau, dan pria tua itu-maksud ku appa, kenapa kalian bisa setega ini dengan eomma? Kalian merencanakan pernikahan appa dengan wanita sialan itu ketika eomma masih hidup dan sangat tersakiti dengan kenyataan itu, kemana hati kalian?"

Jungmo menghela nafas, "Kau harus mengerti, ini soal perasaan appa, lagi pula eomma sakit, eomma tidak bisa menemani appa lagi seperti dulu."

"Masa bodoh dengan perasaan! Pria itu sudah terlalu tua untuk memikirkan perasaan, dia fikir dia masih remaja, heh? Menggelikan! Apa eomma itu boneka? Appa menikahi eomma hanya karena eomma bisa menemani appa pergi ke pesta-pesta dengan rekan bisnis nya, dan ketika eomma jatuh dia akan membiarkan nya terperosok bukannya malah membantu nya berdiri." Kyuhyun tersengal-sengal, "Dan satu lagi, Eomma menjadi seperti ini karena memergoki mereka berbuat yang tidak senonoh didepan mata Eomma!"

Jungmo membulatkan matanya, tidak percaya bahwa Kyuhyun mengetahui sebanyak itu. Jungmo baru akan menyela ketika ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi. Jungmo mengerutkan dahi nya ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah Kyuhyun yang drastis, menjadi lebih lembut.

"Ya, ada apa dengan mu? Kau menangis?" Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya ketika mendengar isakan disebrang telepon nya.

"Astaga, sayang, kau kenapa, Sungminnie? Eoddi?"

Kerutan didahi Jungmo semakin mendalam, Kyuhyun memiliki pacar? Jungmo membatin, selama ini setahunya Kyuhyun sangatlah dingin terhadap perempuan, kecuali ibunya dan Victoria, sepupu mereka. Tapi, Sekarang? Kyuhyun memiliki kekasih, siapa tadi namanya? Sungmin? Kenapa namanya tidak asing ditelinga Jungmo..

"Aku akan sampai dalam lima belas menit, jangan kemana-mana dan tunggu aku!" Kyuhyun buru-buru memutuskan panggilan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal ketika Jungmo menahan tangannya.

"Hyung, kita diskusikan ini kapan-kapan. Sekarang biarkan aku pergi, nae yeoja membutuhkan ku!" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Jungmo dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu.

Jungmo tersenyum menatap kepergian Kyuhyun, "Nae yeoja?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa yang kau punya?"

Donghae menatap Kibum yang duduk didepannya dengan sebelah alisnya yang naik, sesekali melihat jam tangannya. Ini sudah lebih dari jam pulang kantor, dan Donghae ada janji makan malam dengan kekasihnya, Hyukjae.

"Ini…" Kibum menyodorkan empat map kehadapan Donghae, "Ini data semua korban pembunuhan Black Pearl, dan salah satu nya berada di USA."

"Pembunuhan Black Pearl?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Aku menemukan tato bertuliskan 'Black Pearl' disetiap tengkuk korban, dan yang lebih mengejutkannya adalah tato itu juga ditemukan pada salah seorang gadis korban pembunuhan di USA." Jelas Kibum menatap serius ke-empat foto tato yang ada ditengkuk para korban.

Donghae mengeryitkan dahinya, ia mulai mengambil map-map yang tadi Kibum letakkan didepannya dan membaca nya satu-per-satu, "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau korbannya sampai ke USA?" Donghae melirik Kibum sebentar sebelum kembali menyibukkan diri dengan map ditangannya.

"Agen Choi, aku mendapatkan informasi ini darinya karna dia lah yang bertugas mengotopsi mayat korban waktu itu…"

Kemudian keadaan menjadi hening, Donghae sibuk membaca map yang ada ditangannya sedangkan Kibum tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Ada yang ganjil disini…" Donghae menginsterupsi Kibum yang tengah melamun, "Entah kebetulan atau bagaimana, dari yang ku lihat dari semua data korban disini adalah perempuan dengan nama keluarga 'Lee', bukankah ini suatu kebetulan yang mencurigakan?"

Kibum mengangguk, "Itu yang ingin ku bahas, semua korban bermarga Lee dan mereka semua adalah perempuan. Dan jika kau perhatikan, pelaku membunuh korbannya setiap tanggal lima belas disetiap bulannya."

Donghae mengangguk, "Ini pembunuhan berencana, pelaku pasti sedang mencari sesuatu dari salah satu gadis bermarga Lee." Donghae terdiam sebentar, "Astaga!"

Kibum mengeryitkan dahi mendengar pekikkan Donghae, ia menatap Donghae dengan tatapan bertanya. Sementara Donghae mendadak menjadi pucat pasi, dia menatap Kibum dengan tatapan kosong.

"Kekasih ku bermarga Lee, Lee Hyukjae. Bagaimana jika pembunuh itu mengincar kekasih ku? Maldo andwae!"

Kibum memutar bola matanya malas.

Sementara itu Siwon berdiri dibalik pintu dalam diam, mendengar sekaligus memahami apa yang Donghae dan Kibum diskusikan barusan. Ia melirik gelisah pada arloji nya, sudah hampir seminggu dia mengetahui keberadaan sang monster tapi dia dan yang lainnya belum melakukan apapun. Dia tidak mungkin menyerahkan nya kepada pihak kepolisian, monster itu berbahaya, dan dia yakin polisi terhebat sekalipun tidak akan mampu menangani nya.

"Aku harus segera menemui Kyuhyun." Gumam Siwon sambil berbalik, berjalan menjauhi pintu ruangan divisi Sembilan.

.

.

.

"Jadi ayah mu akan segera menikah dengan mantan sekretarisnya itu?" Sungmin meminum ice coffe nya sambil melirik Kyuhyun didepannya, Kyuhyun baru saja menceritakan tentang pertengkarannya dengan kakak nya dan berlanjut dengan cerita pribadi keluarga nya.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ya, aku tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran hyung dan appa ku. Ibu ku bahkan masih hidup, tapi mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan appa dengan wanita itu."

"Tapi kenapa ibu mu bisa ada dirumah sakit sekarang? Well, jika kau tidak keberatan." Sungmin mengucapkan nya dengan sangat hati-hati, tidak ingin menyinggung Kyuhyun.

Mata Kyuhyun menerawang, menatap kosong kedepan, "Semua berawal sejak satu tahun yang lalu atau kapan, entahlah aku sudah tidak terlalu ingat tepat nya kapan. Ibu ku memergoki appa sedang berbuat yang tidak senonoh dikantor nya bersama wanita itu, eomma sangat terpukul waktu itu, dia selalu menangis sepanjang malam dan sering meraung-raung ketika sedang tertidur. Semua nya khawatir, terutama aku. Sampai akhirnya, eomma melakukan percobaan diri untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan untung nya gagal. Sejak saat itu, Eomma selalu berusaha menyakiti dirinya sendiri, berkali-kali mencoba untuk bunuh diri agar tak menelan pahitnya pengkhianatan appa.."

Kyuhyun menarik nafas, memejamkan matanya erat, "Dan disanalah eomma sekarang, dirumah sakit jiwa. Di asingkan dan disembunyikan oleh suami nya sendiri, oleh anaknya sendiri. Dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk melindunginya…"

Sungmin meraih tangan Kyuhyun, mengusap pergelangan tangannya selembut dan seringan kapas, "Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik, kau tidak pernah absen menjenguk nya, kau menyayanginya."

Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, tersenyum tipis seakan kehabisan tenaga, "Aku beruntung memiliki mu sekarang, kau seperti eomma. Lembut dan penuh kasih sayang, jangan pernah meninggalkan aku, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun merubah posisi duduknya agar lebih santai.

"Nah, sekarang ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau menelpon ku sambil terisak-isak seperti tadi?"

.

.

.

Siwon menatap kedua orang yang duduk tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit dia berdiri disini mengawasi kedua orang yang tampak sedang berbagi cerita itu dengan tatapan sendu.

"Mereka menjalani hubungan yang seharusnya tidak mereka jalani.." gumam Siwon.

Ia mengesap kopi nya yang kini sudah dingin karna terlalu lama ia biarkan tanpa ia minum. Siwon menyandarkan tubuhnya dibatang pohon besar disampingnya sambil sesekali menyesap kopinya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari tempat dimana Sungmin dan Kyuhyun duduk.

"Kenapa ini menjadi begitu sulit? Apa karena mereka berhubungan? Atau karena ini mulai melibatkan perasaan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa aku tahu ini telat banget update nya yaa mohon di maklumi yaa, aku sedang sibuk dengan tugas sekolah yang sedang menumpuk selama satu bulan kedepan huhu :^(

Ada yang tanya aku dapet inspirasi dari mana? Aku dapet inspirasi darimana saja, kadang lagi bengong tiba-tiba dapet gambaran cerita hehe jadi inspirasi ku itu abstrak, makanya tulisannya ikutan abstrak-_-

Udah tau kan siapa yang dicari siapa yang mencari, siapa kyuhyun siapa sungmin. Biar jelas akunya dikasih semangat menulis dongg, agak meredup nih semangat nya u,u

Yang nanya ini selesai dichap berapa, aku masih gatau boybakal end di chap berapa. Yang pasti gak akan sampe panjang banget kok :D

Dan selamat datang buat reader baru, hope u like my story and leave your review(tetep) hehehe-_-V

Thanks too :

Monnom, PaboGirl, SyahBunnyBoy137, Tika137, fonami-kyuminelf, Pungki ningtyas, , dewi. , vitaminsparkyu1123, abilhikmah, Rilianda Abeilra, gwansim84, Minhyunni1318, dan semuanya^^

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	10. Chapter 10

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Aishh…"

Sungmin mendesis sambil melempar pensil nya ke meja. Sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit dia mencoba menyelesaikan soal matematika yang Kyuhyun berikan namun belum ada satupun soal yang terjawab, padahal lusa dia ada tes untuk pelajaran matematika.

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya ketika mendengar pensil yang Sungmin lempar mengeluarkan bunyi yang cukup nyaring ketika bertabrakan dengan meja kayu diperpustakaan. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya ketika menemukan wajah Sungmin yang tertekuk.

"Wae? Kenapa wajah mu seperti itu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang kau berikan, sudah dua puluh menit dan dari kelima soal belum ada satu pun yang berhasil aku kerjakan. Aishh… aku benar-benar tidak berguna, kan?" dumel Sungmin. Kyuhyun tersenyum, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa geli nya.

"Eish, kalau tidak bisa kan kau bisa tanya pada ku. Kenapa sampai seputus asa ini? Bagaimana lusa? Bisa-bisa kau menangis dikelas nanti…" ledek Kyuhyun

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Molla. Kyuhyun-ah…. Ottokaji?"

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata berair, kedua tangannya mengepal didepan dada seperti sedang memohon. Kyuhyun menghela nafas berlebihan, kalau sudah begini bagaimana mungkin dia bisa mengacuhkan gadis didepannya ini?

"Arraseo, akan aku jelaskan lagi. Hentikan tatapan itu, kau tidak boleh menunjukannya pada siapapun kecuali aku!" tegas Kyuhyun sambil menarik bangku nya mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, ia pun kembali mengambil pensil nya yang tadi sempat ia lempar dan mulai menyimak apa yang Kyuhyun jelaskan padanya.

.

.

.

"Wah… Ternyata selama ini kamu sudah berpacaran dengan Donghae Oppa, Hyuk?" Sungmin menatap Hyukjae yang tengah tertunduk malu didepannya. Tadi Sungmin memang tidak sengaja memergoki Hyukjae tengah menelfon sahabat dari kakak laki-laki Ryeowook yang terkenal tampan itu di toilet.

"Wahhh… Lihat! Yesung Sunbae sedang melihat kesini!" Sungmin kini menyikut Ryeowook yang sejak tadi terus saja menunduk, Hyukjae yang penasaran pun ikut mengangkat wajahnya dan benar saja, Yesung, sunbae tingkat tiga yang terkenal tampan dan bersuara emas itu diujung meja kantin-bersama teman-temannya sedang berkumpul-tengah menatap ke meja mereka.

"Astaga, dia benar-benar melihat kesini! Dan dia melihat mu, Wook!" Hyukjae berbisik tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari sosok Yesung, Sungmin mengangguk dan tersenyum menepuk pundak Ryeowook.

"Waahh… Bahkan dia tidak mengalihkan pandangannya sampai sekarang, dia benar-benar berani." Sungmin mengangguk mendengar ucapan Hyukjae.

"Astaga, kalian berlebihan. Dia tidak mungkin melihat ku, dia pasti melihat salah satu diantara kalian. Yang pasti bukan aku!" elak Ryeowook malas.

.

Sementara ditempatnya, Yesung tengah tersenyum tipis dan masih betah menatap gadis manis diujung meja sana dengan terang-terangan. Yesung sempat menahan rasa kecewa nya saat melihat ekspressi-ekspressi tidak kepedulian yang gadis itu perlihatkan.

'Aku tahu kalau dia bukan seperti gadis lainya. Dia menarik' batin Yesung.

.

.

.

"Hari ini aku berencana untuk menemui Cho Kyuhyun, mungkin dia belum mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, aku akan menjelaskan nya dan meminta nya agar mau bekerjasama dengan pihak kita." Ujar Siwon.

Leeteuk mengangguk pelan dengan tangan kanannya mengusap dagu, "Segera temui dia sebelum para polisi menemuinya, akan menjadi repot jika masalah ini sampai ke telinga polisi, apalagi Kim Kibum."

Siwon mengangguk, "Nde, petunjuk yang dia temukan sudah tidak bisa dibilang omong kosong lagi…" tiba-tiba Leeteuk menyela, "Siwon-ah, hentikan ucapan mu sekarang!"

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, namun ia masih tetap melanjutkan, "Dia semakin dekat dengan Kyuhyun, kita tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu dipenjara karna kesalahan yang dia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu, kan?"

Leeteuk terdiam, matanya tertuju pada satu titik dibelakang Siwon. Siwon mengerutkan dahinya bingung, ia pun melihat Leeteuk sedang melihat sesuatu, karna penasaran ia pun memutar kursi nya kebelakang. Dan betapa terkejutnya Siwon ketika mendapati Kibum diambang pintu sedang menatap nya dan Leeteuk dingin.

Kibum mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Well, apa kalian akan memberi suatu kesaksian pada ku?"

.

.

.

Sungmin menepuk rok seragamnya ketika keluar dari toilet wanita, ia baru saja hendak melangkah ketika ia melihat sekelompok gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sering menggosippinya tengah berdiri bersandar disamping pintu masuk toilet.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya, hendak melangkah tanpa menoleh sama sekali, tapi Jiyoo-salah satu dari sekolompok gadis itu menahan tangannya.

"Lepaskan…" ucap Sungmin sambil menatap pergelangan tangannya yang dicekal Jiyoo.

Jiyoo menggeleng, "Sebenarnya apa sih yang dilihat Kyuhyun dari gadis seperti kau."

Jiyoo memperhatikan Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang karna diperhatikan seperti itu. Ia pun melanjutkan,

"Wajah mu tidak terlalu cantik, tubuh mu biasa-biasa saja, dan reputasi mu pun buruk disekolah. Seorang anak dari wanita simpanan, kenapa Kyuhyun bisa memilih mu dan mengacuhkan ku yang jelas-jelas lebih dari segala-gala nya dari mu!" bentak Jiyoo menghempaskan tangan Sungmin yang digenggam nya.

Sungmin menggengam ujung rok nya kuat, ia ingin membalas teriakan Jiyoo tapi dada nya bergejolak dan menyebabkan ia tidak bisa menggerakkan mulutnya. Mata nya mulai berkaca-kaca namun sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menangis.

"Kenapa kau diam? Tidak punya alasan untuk membela diri kah? Ah, aku lupa. Kau kan memang tidak punya harga diri, ibu mu saja…"

"Jangan membawa-bawa ibu ku!" potong Sungmin keras. Kepalan tangannya semakin mengerat diujung rok nya.

Jiyoo menatap Sungmin pura-pura ketakutan, "Huuu… Kau marah? Aku benar kan, seorang wanita simpanan memang nya punya harga diri?" ejek Jiyoo dan diakhiri dengan tawa dari teman-temannya.

"Lalu apa beda nya dengan kau? Kemana harga diri mu sampai berani berbicara sesuatu yang bukan hak mu? Apakah mulut mu tidak punya harga diri?"

Suara bass itu mengalihkan perhatian mereka semuanya, Sungmin mencoba mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap siapa pemilik suara itu. Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar tegas dan mendekat, Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya ketika melihat Kris lah yang ada didepannya.

"Kris Sunbae-nim…" lirih Jiyoo dengan kepala tertunduk dilantai, ia menyikut teman-temannya meminta pertolongan tapi dari sekian banyak temannya tidak ada yang berani berbicara.

"Jika kalian tidak ingin berurusan dengan ku, maka segera enyahlah dari hadapan Sungmin dan jangan ganggu dia lagi." Ucap Kris tegas.

Seperti mendapat sebuah ancaman kematian, sekelompok gadis itu berseta Jiyoo langsung membubarkan diri, bahkan ada yang sampai lari terbirit-birit. Sungmin menganga, semenyeramkan dan sebegitu ditakutkannya kah sosok dingin didepannya ini?

Kris berbalik dan menatap Sungmin lama, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah dilihati seperti itu.

"Sepulang sekolah, temui aku di atap sekolah. Anggap saja sebagai ucapan terima kasih mu atas pertolongan ku barusan." Ujar Kris sambil lalu.

Sungmin mengeryitkan dahinya sambil terus menatap punggung Kris yang menjauh lama, ia meletakkan tangannya tepat didepan dada kirinya, ke jantung nya.

"Dia, salah satu dari keduabelas kesatria…" lirih Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Apa? Kau akan membiarkan pembunuh itu berkeliaran tanpa menangkapnya? Kau gila, ya?!" Kibum menatap Siwon dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Dia hanya lah seorang anak SMA yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dia pasti akan kebingungan ketika kau menangkapnya dengan tuduhan pembunuhan." Ujar Siwon kalem.

Mata Kibum menyipit, "Tapi dia sudah membunuh empat nyawa, kau tahu, kan? Dan kenapa kau melindunginya? Kau juga bisa masuk penjara karna menutupi kebenarannya selama ini!"

Siwon menghela nafas, "Yang membunuh itu bukan Kyuhyun. Tapi ada sosok lain yang juga hidup didalam tubuhnya, sosok itu hanya bisa menunjukkan dirinya setiap tanggal lima belas disetiap bulan. Dan cara agar dia bisa bertahan ditubuh anak itu adalah dengan membunuh gadis bermarga Lee.."

"Jadi maksudmu dia memiliki alter ego, begitu?"

"Anggap saja begitu, percayalah jika bukan aku dan orang-orang ku yang menangani nya, kau atau bahkan polisi terhebat didunia ini pun tidak akan bisa menangani nya." Ucap Siwon serius, bibirnya membentuk garis lurus ketika ia selesai bicara.

Kibum mengeryitkan dahinya, "Siapa kau, dan siapa orang-orang mu?"

Siwon menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap Kibum serius, "Akan ku jelaskan nanti, setelah aku membereskan semua kekacauan ini. Namun sebelumnya, bisa kah kau menyimpan rahasia ini? Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikannya sebelum ada korban lagi."

Kibum mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, ia hendak meninggalkan ruangan ketika Siwon mencengkram bahunya dan memaksanya untuk berbalik, "Ku mohon.." pinta Siwon dengan wajah memelas.

Kibum menghela nafasnya pelan, "Jika sampai ada korban lagi, aku akan langsung menangkap anak itu dan kau beserta orang-orang mu. Dan aku serius!"

Kibum pun melepaskan cengkraman Siwon dan berjalan keluar ruangan meninggalkan Siwon yang kini tengah terdiam ditempatnya berdiri. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya lega, ia buru-buru mengambil ponselnya dan mengecek calendar,

"Tanggal lima belas itu lusa kan, sial!"

Siwon langsung memilih panggilan cepat ponselnya, dan menghubungi Yunho.

.

.

.

"Ya! Kyuhyun-ah, kau sudah berpisah dengan Lee Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun langsung mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Changmin dengan dahi berkerut. Seperti tahu apa yang kan Kyuhyun tanyakan, Changmin menjelaskan,

"Tadi aku melihat Kris Sunbae menolong Sungmin dari serangan Jiyoo dan teman-teman nya didepan toilet."

Kerutan didahi Kyuhyun semakin mendalam, "Jiyoo mengganggu Sungmin?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Dia benar-benar terpukul ketika tahu kau dan Sungmin berhubungan. Aku sempat dengar dia membawa-bawa ibu Sungmin tadi."

"Sialan, dimana Sungmin? Kau melihatnya?" Kyuhyun bangkit dari duduknya.

"Molla, mungkin dikelasnya.."

Baru saja Kyuhyun hendak melesat pergi ketika guru sejarahnya masuk dan langsung memulai pelajaran. Kyuhyun menggeram dalam hati, dia butuh bicara dengan Sungmin sekarang.

"Cho Kyuhyun, sampai kapan kau akan berdiri?" tegur guru sejarah Kyuhyun ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang tidak juga duduk dikursinya.

Kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya enggan dan kembali duduk dikursinya, namun pikirannya tidak fokus. Baru sekitar satu menit ia duduk, dia langsung melesat keluar kelas sambil berlari, tidak memperdulikan teriakan guru sejarahnya yang tengah memanggil-manggil namanya.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!"

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah perlahan begitu ia melewati koridor kelas tiga, berusaha mengingat-ingat kejadian-kejadian apa yang terjadi selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Sungmin menghela nafas dan berbelok menuju taman belakang sekolah, dia memutuskan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran sampai jam terakhir. Dia perlu menenangkan diri.

Sungmin mendudukkan tubuhnya dibangku taman yang terlihat lenggang dan sejuk karena berada dibawah pohon besar yang rindang, semilir angin menerbangkan anak rambut yang tak sampai dikuncirnya, Sungmin baru saja akan memejamkan matanya ketika seseorang memanggil namanya dari belakang.

Suara itu menyentakkan Sungmin dari dunianya, membuatnya harus menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat sosok dibalik suara berat khas namja itu. Sungmin tersenyum ketika menoleh, Kyuhyun lah yang ada disana.

"Kau membolos?" tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuh disampingnya.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap Sungmin lama dan mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sungmin tadi. Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya diperhatikan seintens itu oleh Kyuhyun.

"Wae? Kenapa melihat ku seperti itu?" Ketus Sungmin.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah Sungmin.

"Jelas saja aku baik-baik saja, memangnya aku kenapa?" ucap Sungmin bingung.

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya pelan, "Mengapa kau berbohong dengan berkata tidak apa-apa? Jiyoo menganggu mu, kan? Dan dia menyinggung sesuatu yang seharusnya tidak dia singgung. Kau masih bilang tidak apa-apa?"

Sungmin menunduk, "Itu bukan apa-apa, sudahlah, aku juga sudah tidak terlalu memikirkan nya."

Kyuhyun mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam nya erat, "Mian, jeongmal mianhaeyo. Karna aku, kau harus mengalami hal seperti ini. Aku memang tidak bisa menjanjikan semuanya akan baik-baik saja, tapi aku mencoba untuk selalu berada disamping mu, itu cukup kan?"

Sungmin balas menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun kuat, "Lebih dari cukup, terima kasih."

.

Sementara dibalik tembok didekat tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin duduk, terlihat Chanyeol tengah menatap datar kearah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sudah lama dia berdiri disana, melihat, memperhatikan interaksi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin sejak tadi tanpa ada niat untuk pergi sedikitpun.

"Kenapa ini menjadi begitu sulit untuk dipahami…"

Selama Chanyeol mengamati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, selama itulah tangannya mengepal dibalik kantung celana seragamnya

.

.

.

"Bagaimana bisa Kim Kibum itu sampai mendengar pembicaraan kalian? Apa kalian sama sekali tidak merasakan kehadiran nya, heh?" Yunho menatap Siwon dan Leeteuk bergantian.

"Kami tidak merasakan nya Yun, maafkan kami." Sahut Leeteuk dengan kepala tertunduk, tidak berani menatap mata Yunho yang tengah berkilat marah.

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa dia bisa menjaga rahasia ini?" tanya Yunho lagi, masih dengan nada dingin nya.

Siwon mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap Yunho serius, "Dia berjanji akan tutup mulut, asalkan tidak ada korban lagi saat tanggal lima belas bulan ini. Dan itu berarti kita harus bertindak secepat mungkin agar sang monster tidak membunuh pada tanggal lima belas." Jelas Siwon panjang lebar, dan diangguki oleh Leeteuk.

Yunho mengelus dagu nya berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah, temui Kyuhyun dan Sungmin segera. Aku tidak mau tahu jika Sungmin masih menghindari para kesatria, bawa dia kehadapan ku dan kita luruskan kekacauan ini segera." Ucap Yunho tegas dan tak terbantahkan.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berjalan beriringan menuju kelas mereka untuk mengambil tas mereka, Sungmin lah yang sampai dikelas nya terlebih dahulu. Ia berhenti diambang pintu kelas nya kemudian tersenyum tipis kepada Kyuhyun.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak pulang bersama hari ini? Victoria Saem memanggilku ke ruangannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan mimic wajah khawatir membuat Sungmin tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

"Gwencahana, aku masih ada urusan setelah ini."

"Urusan dengan siapa?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan salah satu alis nya yang naik.

Sungmin mengangkat bahu nya sekilas, "Teman, ya sudah kau kembali lah ke kelas mu dan lekas temui Victoria Saem diruangannya, jangan buat beliau menunggu mu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk, "Aku akan menelfon mu nanti."

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Sungmin sekilas sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan kelas Sungmin. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari wajah cantik Sungmin mengiringi kepergian Kyuhyun sampai punggung tegap itu menghilang ketika ia berbelok ke kelasnya. Sungmin berbalik dan melangkah masuk, dan disambut dengan tatapan jengah dari Ryeowook dan Hyukjae.

"Membolos bersama, romantis sekali kalian berdua." Cetus Hyukjae sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Park Saem tadi menanyakan mu, tapi kami bilang kau sedang tidak enak badan dan sedang beristirahat di ruang kesehatan." Timpal Ryeowook sambil membereskan meja nya.

"Gomawo, ne? Kalian memang yang terbaik!" Sungmin mengangguk dan berjalan menuju meja nya untuk mengambil tas ranselnya dan segera memakainya.

"Ku dengar Jiyoo dan teman-teman nya tadi menganggu mu, nan gwencahana? Kau membolos gara-gara nenek sihir itu?" tanya Hyukjae khawatir, Sungmin tersneyum tipis,

"Gwenchana, aku membolos karna sedang tidak mood saja, bukan karena dia kok."

Ryeowook melangkah maju, menggenggam tangan Sungmin erat, "Kalau terjadi sesuatu dan kau ingin menceritakannya, segera hubungi kami, ne?"

Sungmin mengangguk cepat, "Tentu saja, dan terima kasih, kalian memang yang terbaik. Aku masih ada urusan, aku duluan, ne?"

Setelah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook mengangguk, Sungmin langsung berjalan keluar kelas setelah melambaikan tangan nya sekali pada kedua sahabatnya. Diluar kelas Sungmin menghembuskan nafas dan menggenggam ujung tali ranselnya erat, dia tidak tahu apa yang ingin Kris katakan sampai mengajak nya bertemu di atap, tapi apapun itu Sungmin harus siap.

.

.

.

"Bum, aku ada janji dengan Hyukkie. Kau tidak apa-apa kan aku tinggal disini?" Donghae memandang cemas Kibum, sahabat nya itu terlihat lain hari ini, dia mengajak ke café tapi selama lebih dari satu jam dia hanya diam sambil melamun.

Kini keduanya tengah berada disalah satu café langanan Kibum dan Donghae untuk hangout atau sekedar minum kopi, tapi barusan Donghae mendapat telfon dari Hyukjae yang mengajak nya bertemu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lekaslah pergi, jangan buat kekasih SMU mu menunggu." jawab Kibum sambil tersenyum enggan.

"Aish kau ini, baiklah, aku pergi." Donghae segera beranjak meninggalkan Kibum yang masih tampak serius melihat keluar.

"Kau… Kim Kibum, kan?" sapa seseorang,

Kibum yang tengah melamun pun mengalihkan pandangannya pada pria tinggi dihadapannya. Matanya sontak membulat saat melihat pria dihadapannya adalah Nichkhun, teman semasa sekolah menengah pertama nya yang pindah ditinggkat kedua dan tinggal di Thailand kini berada didepannya.

"Nichkun-ssi?" ucap Kibum sambil tersenyum lebar, ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu teman lama nya disini.

Nichkhun hanya mengulas senyum dan duduk dihadapan Kibum.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan Victoria yang terlihat lenggang, ia melihat sepupunya tengah berbicara ditelfon tanpa menyadari kehadirannya, Kyuhyun melangkah kedepan dan duduk dikursi didepan meja Victoria.

"Kim Kibum? Ah.. Kim Kibum yang itu kah? Kau bertemu dengan nya di café biasa? Aish sudah lama sekali ya…-Ah, Kyuhyun kau sudah datang?" Victoria sedikit berjenggit ditempatnya eketika melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk didepannya,

"Khun-ah, aku telfon lagi nanti, ya. Bye." Victoria menutup ponsel nya dan meletakkan nya di meja, kini ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Kyuhyun yang duduk didepannya.

"Kau membolos pelajaran sejarah, kan? Guru sejarah mu yang melaporkannya,"

Kyuhyun memutar matanya jengah, "Ya, aku memang membolos pelajaran sejarah, lalu? Apa Noona memanggilku hanya untuk menanyakan ini?"

Victoria mengangkat jari telunjuk nya keudara kemudian menggoyangkannya kekanan dan kekiri, "Tentu saja tidak, kau ini. Bisa tidak sih tidak mengacau disekolah? Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar kau berkelahi sekarang kau malah berulah dengan membolos."

"Jadi Noona lebih memilih aku berkelahi sampai babak belur daripada aku membolos?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan nada terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

Victoria menghela nafasnya frustasi, "Astaga, tentu saja bukan kedua nya!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh geli melihat sepupu nya, ia beranjak berdiri dari duduk nya dan menundukan tubuhnya minta maaf, "Jika tidak ada yang mau noona sampaikan aku akan pergi, selamat siang."

Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruang Victoria sambil bersiul kecil, sedangkan dimeja nya Victoria sedang mengurut pelipisnya ketika dirasa kepalanya pusing melihat tingkay adik sepupu kesayangannya itu.

.

.

.

Kris sudah menunggu nya disana, Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sebelum melangkah mendekat. Kris sudah mengetahui kedatangannya, itu ditunjukkan dengan berbalik nya tubuh tinggi itu ketika Sungmin mulai melangkah.

"Apa yang ingin Sunbae bicarakan dengan ku?" tanya Sungmin ketika berdiri dihadapan Kris.

Kris memasukkan sebelah tangannya kedalam saku seragam sekolahnya, Sungmin mendengus saat tahu bahwa pemuda itu tengah menutupi tanda nya, "Kau sudah mengetahui nya, kan? Tentang aku, teman-teman ku, dan siapa dirimu sebenarnya." Ujar Kris setelah membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Sungmin.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku adalah Black Pearl dan kalian adalah para kesatria, lalu kenapa?" Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya, melihat punggung Kris yang tidak kunjung berbalik.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau menghindari kami, para kesatria, bukankah seharusnya kau menempel pada kami agar aman? Tugas kami adalah menjaga mu." Ucap Kris datar.

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya pelan,

.

Kyuhyun berlari menuju kelas Sungmin dan ternyata kelas nya sudah kosong. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan mendial nomor Sungmin namun gadis itu tidak menjawab panggilannya.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju lorong, dan bertanya pada salah seorang siswa yang masih berada dilorong, "Kau melihat Sungmin tidak?"

Siswa itu sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dan terlihat berfikir, "Sepertinya aku melihat dia naik ke atap," ucap siswa tadi sambil menunjuk tangga menuju atap.

Kyuhyun menggumamkan terima kasih pada siswa tadi dan bergegas menaiki tangga menuju atap.

.

"Aku hanya ingin hidup normal seperti anak gadis seumuran ku tanpa harus diawal dua belas orang seperti itu."

Kris membalikan tubuhnya, menatap Sungmin masih tanpa ekspressi, "Tapi kau tahu itu tidak mungkin, kau, aku, semua teman ku. Kita berbeda, kita memiliki sesuatu yang anak seumuran kita tidak miliki. Kau tahu, kau memegang pusat kehidupan didunia ku, dunia ayah mu."

Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya lagi, memejamkan matanya sejenak sebelum membalas ucapan Kris. Saat Sungmin hendak menjawab, Kris buru-buru memotong ucapannya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti, berhentilah menjaga jarak dengan kami. Kau akan memnbutuhkan kami nantinya." Ucap Kris sambil berlalu pergi.

Sungmin berbalik dan melihat Kris berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu. Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya sambil melihat Kris dan Sungmin bergantian, sedangkan Kris masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Kyuhyun menunjuk Kris dan Sungmin bergantian, Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya bingung, "Kau? Kris Sunbae? Kalian?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Kami hanya berbicara sebentar, kajja. Antar aku pulang."

Sungmin langsung menghela Kyuhyun untuk menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengoceh dan bertanya mengapa Kris bisa bersama Sungmin tadi.

"YA! Kau tidak mau menjawab ku, huh?" dumel Kyuhyun kesal.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	11. Chapter 11

Prev Chapter :

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Kami hanya berbicara sebentar, kajja. Antar aku pulang."

Sungmin langsung menghela Kyuhyun untuk menuruni tangga tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang mengoceh dan bertanya mengapa Kris bisa bersama Sungmin tadi.

"YA! Kau tidak mau menjawab ku, huh?" dumel Kyuhyun kesal.

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan dengan langkah ringan menuruni anak tangga rumah nya. Rumah nya tampak lenggang karena sang Eomma sedang ada pekerjaan diluar negri selama satu bulan ke depan.

Setelah kejadian malam itu, hubungan Sungmin dan ibunya luar biasa canggung. Hubungan mereka seperti orang asing yang terpaksa tinggal satu atap karena sebuah keharusan, namun walaupun begitu Sungmin tetap mengantar ibunya ke Bandara kemarin.

Dia tahu ibu nya tidak pernah benar-benar membenci nya, itu dibuktikan dengan ibu nya yang menangis semalaman dan terus menerus meminta maaf pada Sungmin ketika ada kesempatan. Walau seburuk apapun sikap ibunya, ibunya selalu mengkhawatirkan Sungmin, dari situlah Sungmin tahu bahwa ibunya tidak benar-benar membencinya, mungkin waktu itu dia hanya kelepasan.

Sungmin melewati meja makan begitu saja, dia tidak bernafsu untuk sarapan, mungkin dia akan sarapan disekolah. Sungmin langsung bergegas memakai sepatunya dan berjalan menuju pintu utama rumahnya.

Setelah mengunci pintu, Sungmin memasukan kunci nya ke dalam tas. Ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah, namun ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya ia terkejut melihat Chanyeol berdiri didepan pintu gerbang rumahnya, menunggunya.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" tanya Sungmin ketika sampai dihadapan Chanyeol.

"Ada yang ingin aku sampaikan pada mu,"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Kenapa tidak disekolah saja? Kenapa menunggu ku didepan rumah pagi-pagi buta seperti ini?"

Chanyeol memasukan sebelah tangannya ke dalam kantung celana seragamnya, "Karna disekolah aku dan yang lainnya tidak bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk berbicara dengan mu. Kyuhyun selalu menempeli mu kemana-mana."

Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya ketika menangkap nada sinis dalam suara Chanyeol, "Lalu apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kertas kecil dari saku baju nya dan memberikan nya kepada Sungmin. Sungmin menerima kertas itu lalu membaca nya, ternyata sebuah alamat.

"Sepulang sekolah, datang lah ke alamat itu, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan kekasih mu." Ucap Chanyeol menggantung sambil berlalu pergi.

Sungmin terdiam ditempatnya merenungkan apa yang barusan Chanyeol katakan begitu menggantung di pikirannya, kenapa Chanyeol menghubungkan ini dengan Kyuhyun? Ia baru saja akan mengejar Chanyeol ketika ia melihat sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disekitarnya,

"Secepat itukah Chanyeol menghilang?" bisik Sungmin seperti angin lalu.

.

Sementara itu Chanyeol belum terlalu jauh melangkah, ia berdiri dibalik tembok diujung jalan memperhatikan Sungmin. Ia menghela nafasnya dan meletakkan tangan kanan nya diatas dada kiri nya, tepat dimana jantung nya berada.

Chanyeol menutup matanya kemudian membuka nya perlahan, matanya tidak lepas dari sosok Sungmin yang masih berdiri didepan pagar rumah nya,

"Kau sangat dekat sampai aku merasa begitu mudah jika ingin menangkap mu. Tapi ketika aku melakukannya, kau menjadi jauh seperti hembusan angin."

.

.

.

Kyuhyun mendudukan tubuhnya ke meja makan dan langsung melahap setangkap roti bakar didepannya, hari ini Kyuhyun hanya sarapan ditemani dengan ayah nya saja karena kakak laki-laki nya sedang tidak ada dirumah.

Tuan Cho menyuruput kopi hitamnya sambil melirik ke arah Kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya, seburuk apapun sikap Kyuhyun yang membangkangnya, ia tetaplah Kyuhyun, anak laki-laki nya yang manja dan juga ceroboh.

"Kenapa appa melihat ku seperti itu?" ucap Kyuhyun risih dilihati sedemikian rupa oleh ayahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, teruskan makan mu-Oh ya, kemarin ada yang mencari mu ketika appa sedang ada dirumah." Ucap Tuan Cho dengan nada datar dan terkesan tidak peduli.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, "Siapa? Namja?"

"Ya, seorang laki-laki. Dia tidak memberitahukan nama nya, hanya saja untuk ukuran teman, apakah dia tidak terlalu dewasa untuk menjadi teman mu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu nya, "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan appa? Aku tidak memiliki teman yang sudah dewasa, pengecualian untuk Nichkhun hyung."

"Aneh sekali.." bisik Tuan Cho sambil kembali menyesap kopi hitamnya.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tetap melanjutkan makannya, namun pikirannya berkeliling entah kemana. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia dikelilingi perasaan takut. Takut? Takut kenapa?

Siapa yang mencarinya? Seorang pria dewasa? Siapa? Kyuhyun membatin.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap kertas kecil yang tadi pagi Chanyeol berikan dengan tatapan kosong, ia masih memikirkan apa maksud dari ucapan Chanyeol setelahnya,

"**Sepulang sekolah, datang lah ke alamat itu, jika kau ingin menyelamat kan kekasih mu."**

Lagi. Kata-kata itu kembali memenuhi kepala Sungmin.

"YA! Lee Sungmin!"

Sungmin hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang jika ia tidak berpegangan pada sisi meja nya. Sungmin melotot marah pada Hyukjae yang membuatnya hampir mati muda karena terkejut.

"Kau mau membuat ku mati muda, eoh?" ucap Sungmin hampir berteriak.

Hyukjae melipat tangan nya diatas dada, "Ck! Kau yang aneh, Min. ini bahkan masih pagi tapi kau sudah melamun sendirian dikelas, kau tidak takut kerasukan, ya?"

"Aku masih mengantuk bukan melamun. Aish sudahlah jangan ganggu aku." Sungmin langsung menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja dan menutupi wajahnya dengan tas.

Hyukjae memutar bola mata nya malas dan menatap Sungmin jengah, ia berlalu ke meja nya dan segera mengeluarkan ponsel dan earphone dari ranselnya. Hyukjae pun ikut merebahkan kepala nya di meja dengan earphone yang menempel ditelinga nya.

.

.

.

"Bum, bisakah kita ke sekolah dimana Victoria mengajar? Entah kenapa perasaan ku mendadak jadi tidak enak," ucap Nichkhun sambil menoleh kepada Kibum yang tengah fokus menyetir.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana awal kita untuk bermain golf diwaktu senggang?" tanya Kibum dengan nada bercanda.

"Itu bisa lain kali, yang jelas sekarang aku harus bertemu Victoria dulu,"

"Baiklah…"

Kibum langsung memutar arah mobil nya dan melaju dengan kecepatan sedang, ia melirik kepada Nichkhun yang terlihat gelisah. Kibum mengeryitkan dahi nya, namun memilih untuk tidak memikirkannya terlalu jauh.

.

.

.

Victoria sedang berjalan santai melewati koridor yang menyambungkan lorong dengan taman belakang sekolah. Entah mengapa hari ini sangat ingin bersantai ditaman belakang sekolah yang jarang didatangi siswa itu.

Victoria mengikat rambut nya menjadi ekor kuda sambil terus melangkahkan kaki jenjang nya menyusuri jalan setapak yang ada dihadapannya. Namun langkah nya berhenti ketika melihat seorang siswa yang berdiri membelakanginya terlihat sedang berbicara dengan seseorang.

'Bukan kah itu Changmin?' batin Victoria memperhatikan punggung siswa itu dari belakang.

"Kita tidak bisa mengambil Black Pearl sekarang, inang nya belum berusia delapan belas tahun kau tahu. Dan jika Black Pearl direnggut sebelum waktu nya tiba, maka Black Pearl sudah bukan apa-apa lagi," ucap Changmin penuh penekanan.

Victoria menjinjitkan kaki nya yang jenjang untuk melihat siapa yang berbicara dengan Changmin, hari ini dia tidak memakai sepatu hak tinggi dan itu mempersulitnya untuk melihat dengan siapa Changmin berbicara karna tubuh tinggi dan besarnya benar-benar menutupi seseorang yang ada didepannya.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, heh? Sang Monster baik-baik saja didalam tubuh Kyuhyun, hari ini adalah tanggal lima belas, sang monster akan mencari korban lain agar tetap bertahan hidup ditubuh Kyuhyun." Tegas Changmin.

Victoria mengerutkan keningnya mendengar nama adik sepupu nya disebut Changmin bersama dengan kata 'sang monster' dan 'korban', tanpa sdar bulu kuduk Victoria meremang di tengkuk nya.

"Kyuhyun biar aku yang urus, kau pergilah." Ucap Changmin santai.

Victoria membulatkan mata nya terkejut ketika melihat Changmin berbalik, ia tidak melihat siapapun yang tadi Changmin ajak berbicara. Victoria mengarahkan pandangannya kepada Changmin yang kini menatap nya datar, namun seringai lebar ada di bibir nya.

Victoria ingin berlari saat itu juga, tapi kaki nya sulit untuk digerakkan. Seperti sudah menempel ditanah, Victoria hanya menatap Changmin takut ketika pemuda tinggi itu berjalan menghampirinya,

"Mengintip bukanlah perbuatan yang baik, kau tahu itu kan, Songsaengnim?" ucap Changmin dengan seringai lebarnya.

.

.

.

"Akh…"

Kyuhyun menggenggam sisi meja nya kuat ketika rasa sakit itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Kyuhyun menundukan kepala nya dan fokus pada genggamannya ketika merasakan sesuatu mencengkram organ dalam nya didalam sana.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, gwenchana?" tanya Guru Go ketika melihat Kyuhyun merintih kesakitan.

"A… Aku butuh ke kamar kecil, songsaengnim," ucap Kyuhyun susah payah.

Guru Go hanya mampu mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Kyuhyun keluar kelas. Kyuhyun berjalan keluar kelas dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, berjalan dengan dinding disamping nya sebagai tumpuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun menatap bayangan dirinya di cermin wastafel toilet. Tangannya mencengkram erat sisi keramik watafel hingga ia merasa seperti akan meremukkan keramik itu.

Tiba-tiba suara didalam sana berbicara, "Sekarang tanggal lima belas, ini adalah saat ku untuk menguasai tubuh mu,"

"Tidak," Kyuhyun menggeleng keras, "Kau tidak akan bisa menguasai tubuhku disetiap tanggal lima belas atau kapan pun itu. Sudah cukup kau menguasai ku disetiap tanggal lima belas empat bulan belakangan ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan dengan tubuh ku,"

Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan terkejut ketika melihat bukan bayangan dirinya lah yang ada dicermin melainkan sesosok monster. Monster dengan mata merah menyala tengah menatap nya geli.

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun dengan tubuh mu, aku hanya sedang menjaga eksistensi ku saja," ucap sosok itu menyeringai.

"Dengan cara?"

"Membunuh," Sosok itu tertawa kecil melihat wajah terkejut Kyuhyun, "Kita perlu membunuh disetiap tanggal lima belas untuk menjaga eksistensi ku, Kyuhyun. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu."

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kita? Bukan kita, tapi hanya kau. Brengsek, bisa-bisa nya kau menggunakan tubuh ku untuk membunuh, sialan."

"Kau terlalu naïf, bocah! Dan berhentilah memaki," Sosok itu tertawa kencang didalam cermin, "Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Kita sudah bersama-sama bahkan sejak kau berusia dua tahun ketika para tetua bodoh itu mengirim dan mengurung ku didalam tubuh seorang bocah lemah seperti mu."

Sosok itu menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Aku lah sumber kekuatan mu, karna aku kau tidak pernah mengalami patah tulang atau luka parah ketika berkelahi dengan puluhan atau ratusan orang yang kau hadapi. Secara tidak langsung kau telah memiliki hampir separuh dari kekuatan ku, tapi tentu saja kau tidak bisa menandingi ku. Kita satu, Kyuhyun. Kau dan aku adalah satu." Ucap sosok itu lalu menghilang seperti tertiup angin.

Kyuhyun seketika lemas, ia merosot ke lantai dengan tangan menutupi wajah nya, "Monster itu adalah aku, dan aku… aku adalah monster itu."

.

.

.

Victoria meringis ketika rahang nya dicengkram oleh Changmin, air mata sudah menggenangi mata nya. Changmin terlihat berbeda saat ini, ini bukan lah Changmin murid nya yang ia kenal, Changmin terlihat sangat menakutkan dan menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan.

"Kumohon, lepaskan aku," pinta Victoria hampir menangis.

"Setalah apa yang kau lihat dan kau dengar, kau pikir kau akan melepaskan mu begitu saja, huh?"

Victoria membulatkan matanya ketika merasakan cengkraman Changmin semakin mengetat di rahangnya. Victoria merasa tulang rahangnya akan patah jika saja sebuah suara tidak segera datang memanggil namanya,

"Victoria!"

Victoria ingin sekali mencium Nickhun yang tengah berdiri tak jauh dari nya dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

.

Nichkhun setengah berlari menuju taman belakang sekolah diikuti Kibum dibelakangnya. Tadi ia dan Kibum sempat mencari Victoria dikantor tapi para guru bilang tunangannya itu berada di taman belakang sekolah. Nichkhun mempercepat langkahnya, perasaannya semakin tidak enak, dan dia harus bertemu Victoria.

Nafas Nickhun sudah diujung mulut nya ketika menemukan Victoria yang sedang kesakitan dibawah cengkraman Changmin, Nichkhun sempat bingung melihat Changmin yang terlihat sedang membelai rahang Victoria. Tapi ketika melihat ekspressi tunangannya yang Nampak kesakitan, Nickhun langsung bergegas memanggilnya.

"Victoria!"

.

.

.

"Kita harus menemui Kyuhyun, monster itu menunjukan wujud nya didepan Kyuhyun di toilet tadi," ucap Kyungsoo kepada seseorang disebrang telfon, Siwon.

"Jangan sekarang, dia pasti masih shock mengetahui selama ini ia hidup berdampingan dengan monster itu." Ucap Siwon tenang seperti biasa nya.

"Kita tidak memiliki waktu banyak, tidak boleh ada korban lagi hari ini jika tidak mau semua nya terbongkar,"

Siwon menghela nafas disebrang telfon, "Aku lebih suka berurusan dengan kesatria ketimbang bocah,"

"Sayang sekali, kesatria yang kau maksud kan memang masih bocah," Kyungsoo langsung menutup sambungan telfonnya dan memasukan ponsel nya ke kantung celana nya.

"Kenapa aku tidak pernah bisa akur sih dengan Siwon Hyung,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melempar tissue yang baru saja dipakai nya ke tempat sampah didepan pintu masuk toilet pria, ia baru saja akan melangkah ketika seseorang menubruk tubuhnya.

"Aw…." Pekik Kibum sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya.

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, seharusnya dia yang jatuh ke lantai bukan pria didepannya ini, kan? Pria itu menabrak Kyuhyun cukup keras, tapi mengapa tubuh nya tidak bergerak satu centimeter pun dari tempatnya berdiri.

"**Akulah sumber kekuatan mu," **

Secara tiba-tiba perkataan monster itu terngiang-ngiang didalam pikirannya.

"Ya! Apa kau tidak ada niat untuk membantu ku, heh?" ucap Kibum jengkel melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam dengan tatapan mata kosong, "Yya, gwenchana?"

Kyuhyun langsung tersadar ketika Kibum menepuk bahu nya, "Nan gwenchana, jeongmal mianhae aku harus kembali ke kelas," Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya sekilas.

Ketika Kyuhyun hendak berjalan, Kibum tidak sengaja melihat name-tag yang ada di blazer seragamnya.

Cho Kyuhyun…

Kibum membulatkan mata nya ketika mengingat nama pembunuh berantai yang sedang ia kejar tiga bulan belakangan, ia hendak mengejar Kyuhyun namun terlambat karna Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada disana lagi. Ekspressi Kibum berubah, rahangnya mengeras, dan tatapannya tiba-tiba kosong.

"Jadi, dia orangnya…" bisik Kibum.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat," ucap Nichkhun sambil memperhatikan wajah tunangannya yang memucat.

Victoria mengangguk pelan, "Aku baik-baik saja, Khun. Terima kasih karna kau datang disaat yang tepat,"

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi? Bukankah tadi Changmin, teman dekat Kyuhyun, kan? Kenapa dia bisa mencengkram mu sekeras itu? apa kalian bertengkar?" tanya Nichkhun berbondong-bondong.

"Aku tidak tahu, aku tidak mengerti situasi apa yang sedang aku hadapi saat ini," ucap Victoria bergetar, susah payah menahan tangis.

Nichkhun menghela nafas kemudian menarik tubuh langsing tunangannya kedalam pelukannya. Victoria langsung menangis keras ketika Nichkhun memeluknya, ia hanya merasa shock, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja dihadapinya.

"Ssstt… Tenanglah, aku ada disini," bisik Nichkhun bagaikan sebuah mantra.

.

.

.

Sungmin mengeratkan jaket nya ketika berjalan melewati lapangan sekolahnya. Sungmin melirik jam tangannya, jam tujuh malam, Ia baru saja selesai membantu petugas perpustakaan merapihkan buku-buku yang banyak berserakan dilantai perpustakaan. Sungmin menggeram ketika hawa dingin berhembus menusuk kulitnya.

"Ahh…. Shh…"

Sungmin menghentikan langkah nya ketika telinga nya menangkap suara desahan seseorang. Sungmin mengerutkan dahi nya ketika mendengar desahan itu semakin lama semakin keras masuk ke indera pendengaran Sungmin. Ini suara perempuan, sudah pasti.

"Apa mereka tidak punya tempat lain selain sekolah untuk melakukan hal menjijikan itu? ck!" gumam Sungmin sambil melanjutkan langkah nya.

"Ah… Shh… Tolong….. Tolong aku…."

Sungmin langsung menghentikan langkah nya ketika mendengar suara yang begitu familiar ditelinga nya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri mencari sumber suara, Sungmin melangkah maju setelah yakin sumber suara berasal dari gudang sekolahnya.

"Semoga saja hanya suara nya saja yang mirip," lirih Sungmin.

.

"Itu… bukankah itu Lee Sungmin?" lirih Kai ketika melihat Sungmin berjalan cepat melintasi lapangan, "Ya! Hyung, itu Lee Sungmin, kan?"

Baekhyun langsung tertarik kebelakang ketika Kai menarik ujung tas nya, ia mendelik sebal melihat Kai yang menatap nya tanpa dosa sambil terus menunjuk sesuatu didepannya,

"Hyung, itu Lee Sungmin, kan?" tanya Kai sambil terus menunjuk sesuatu didepannya,

Baekhyun mengikuti arah telunjuk Kai dan melihat bayangan Sungmin tengah berjalan cepat melewati lapangan, "Mau kemana dia? Itu…. Ya! Kita harus mengikuti Lee Sungmin," ucap Baekhyun datar yang kemudian berubah menjadi kepanikan.

Kai hanya bisa pasrah ketika Baekhyun menyeret tangannya secara paksa ke jalan yang tadi dilewati Sungmin.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun… Ku mohon lepaskan aku, hiksss,"

Hyukjae menangis tersedu-sedu sambil terus beringsut menjauh dari tempat dimana Kyuhyun berdiri saat ini. Hyukjae tidak mengenal sosok Kyuhyun yang ada didepannya ini, ini bukan seperti Kyuhyun, sorot mata nya merah menyala, seperti bukan manusia.

"Kau fikir aku akan melepaskan mu begitu saja, heh? Gadis kecil…" ucap Kyuhyun seperti desisan,

Hyukjae menggeleng keras, ia terkesiap ketika melihat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat dari balik punggung nya. Apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuhyun pada nya? Apa Kyuhyun akan membunuh nya? Tapi… kenapa? Batin Hyukjae berkecambuk.

Hyukjae menahan nafas nya ketika logam tajam dan dingin itu menempel dipipinya, hanya menempel. Hyukjae ingin menangis sekeras-keras nya dan meminta tolong pada siapapun tapi tenggorokannya tercekik. Ia menggenggam erat ujung tas nya ketika Kyuhyun membelai pipi nya dengan pisau tersebut.

"Pipi mu halus, tapi sayang, besok kau tidak akan mungkin melihat nya lagi," Kyuhyun mengangkat pisau itu ke udara, seringai nya melebar ketika melihat Hyukjae yang pasrah dibawah nya.

Kyuhyun hendak akan melayangkan pisau itu ke wajah Hyukjae ketika seseorang menahan tangannya, ia menggeram lalu menoleh dan mendapati Sungmin tengah menatap nya dengan mata yang sudah basah dengan air mata. Kyuhyun merasa terkoyak hati nya, kesadarannya mulai kembali sedikit demi sedikit.

Sungmin masih menatap nya ketika ia berbisik, "Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

.

.

TBC

Huaaa akhirnya part ini selesai juga *elap keringet* /tsaahhh

Aduh mau minta maaf banget ya ini diselesaikan nya lama banget, maklum baru selesai uas dan remedial dan classmeeting, baru buka laptop deh…

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	12. Chapter 12

Prev chapter:

Sungmin masih menatap nya ketika ia berbisik, "Kau, siapa kau sebenarnya?"

.

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kesadaran Kyuhyun semakin lama semakin terkumpul, ia menatap bingung Sungmin yang tengah menangis sambil memegangi tangannya yang tengah menggenggam pisau. Sejak kapan ia memiliki pisau? Batin Kyuhyun bimbang.

"Sungmin-ah, menjauh lah, dia monster, Min…"

Kyuhyun menoleh kebelakang dan terkejut melihat keadaan Hyukjae, yang setahu nya adalah teman Sungmin, kini tengah terduduk dilantai dengan keadaan yang sangat mengenaskan. Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin, Hyukjae, dan pisau ditangannya secara bergantian.

"**Kita perlu membunuh disetiap tanggal lima belas untuk menjaga eksistensi ku, Kyuhyun. Kau harus mulai terbiasa dengan itu."**

Ucapan monster itu kembali terngiang dikepala Kyuhyun, ia tersentak. Apa mungkin, yang melakukan ini adalah dirinya yang berada didalam kendali monster itu? Kyuhyun membatin.

"Sungmin-ah kemari,"

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tidak bisa apa-apa ketika Chanyeol menarik gadis itu kedalam dekapannya, Kyuhyun langsung bangkit berdiri melihat Chanyeol yang berusaha menghalangi pandangan nya pada Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucap Kyuhyun tajam, namun tidak diacuhkan Chanyeol sama sekali.

"Kai, urus Hyukjae-ssi, dan Baekhyun Hyung, bisakah kau membawa Sungmin ke Dorm? Siwon Hyung dan yang lainnya ada disana," ucap Chanyeol tak terbantahkan, tatapan mata nya pun tidak pernah lepas dari sosok Kyuhyun didepannya.

Kai dan Baekhyun dengan sigap melakukan apa yang Chanyeol perintahkan. Semua terjadi begitu cepat ketika Sungmin melihat Hyukjae yang kini sudah tidak sadarkan diri didekapan Kai, dan ia pun tidak merasakan apa-apa ketika Baekhyun menghela tubuhnya menjauh.

"T-Tunggu, yya, siapa kalian? Mau kau bawa kemana Sungmin-ku?" Kyuhyun hendak berjalan menyusul Sungmin dan Baekhyun yang sudah melangkah jauh didepannya, namun Chanyeol menahan lengannya.

"Kau tidak lihat bagaimana ekspressi Sungmin saat ini? Dia terkejut, dan jangan khawatir, Sungmin aman bersama kami," Chanyeol melepaskan lengan Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin dan Baekhyun menghilang di balik gerbang sekolah.

Kyuhyun menatap Chanyeol tajam, "Kami? Apa maksud mu dengan kami?"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahunya kemudian mengecek jam tangannya, "Aku tidak berhak menjelaskannya padamu, semua akan dijelaskan secara detail oleh Siwon Hyung,"

.

.

.

Sungmin masih setengah sadar ketika seorang pemuda yang-kalau tidak salah bernama Luhan menyikut lengannya dan menawarinya teh hangat.

"Minumlah, kau terlihat pucat, Sungmin-ssi," Luhan tersenyum maklum melihat tingkah kikuk Sungmin, dan memilih untuk tidak mengusik Sungmin lagi.

"Sungmin-ah, kau baik-baik saja?" ucap Yunho dengan nada suara nya terdengar khawatir.

Sungmin tersenyum sebisa mungkin, walau aneh, "Nan gwenchana,"

"Sudah siap menerima informasi?" tanya Yunho sedikit ragu, Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan membenarkan posisi duduk nya, "Aku sudah mendengar kisah tentang kalian dari Appa, tapi, aku ingin tahu cerita nya bila dilihat dari sudut pandang kalian," ucap Sungmin serius.

Yunho terlihat ragu, ia menatap Leeteuk, Kris, Suho, dan para kestaria yang ada bergantian seakan meminta izin. Mereka semua pun tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk, memberikan Yunho ruang dan kebebasan untuk menjelaskan. Yunho menghela nafas sejenak sebelum memulai ceritanya,

"Cerita dari sudut pandang kami tidak lah berbeda dengan apa yang Appa mu ceritakan. Dunia kami-kami menamainya Blue World, dulu nya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dunia kamu saat ini, bahkan dunia kami jauh lebih subur dan makmur ketimbang dunia yang sekarang kita tempati. Kesuburan dan kemakmuran itu kami dapat dari sebuah pohon kehidupan yang kami-para tetua buat untuk menciptakan dunia kami. Pohon kehidupan adalah sumber kehidupan di dunia kami sampai akhirnya para pemberontak bawah tanah, musuh utama kami, melakukan serangan besar-besaran beberapa ratus tahun yang lalu," Yunho mengambil jeda sejenak,

"Mereka ingin menguasai dunia dengan cara mengambil seluruh energy positif yang ada dipohon kehidupan dan menggantinya dengan energy negatif. Maka dari itu, kami-para tetua merencanakan project pasukan kestaria yang memiliki kekuatan supranatural berbeda-beda, kami memberikan dua belas bayi yang terpilih separuh energy positif yang ada dipohon kehidupan. Ternyata hasilnya luar biasa, para kesatria mendapatkan kekuatan supranatural yang berbeda-beda, tidak terlalu kuat awalnya namun akan sangat kuat jika mereka bersama,"

Tiba-tiba Leeteuk melanjutkan, "Namun ternyata hal itu membuat para pasukan pemberontak marah, mereka membakar habis pohon kehidupan menggunakan api dari dunia bawah. Pohon kehidupan lenyap, kehidupan di dunia kami mati seketika begitu pohon kehidupan habis dilalap api. Namun, Appa mu menemukan sebuah mutiara hitam dibalik tumpukan debu pohon kehidupan, kami menyebutnya Black Pearl. Ia menyimpannya, dan mengatakan akan menyimpannya ditubuh keturunan nya dan kelak akan dikeluarkan kembali untuk membangun dunia kami yang mati ketika keturunannya berusia delapan belas tahun, dan disinilah kami, mencari mu, sumber kehidupan bagi dunia kami," Leeteuk menutup ceritanya sambil tersenyum pada Sungmin penuh makna.

Sungmin tidak terkejut, ayahnya menceritakan hal yang sama persis dengan apa yang Yunho dan Leeteuk ceritakan, "Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun? Aku… Kenapa Kyuhyun bisa terlibat dengan semua ini?"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan Chanyeol bergantian, "Jadi, ibuku tahu?"

Siwon mengangguk, "Ya, Ibu mu adalah salah satu petinggi di dunia kami. Dia sebenarnya tidak merelakan monster itu mendiami tubuh mu, hanya saja dulu kau terlahir tidak seperti anak laki-laki pada umumnya. Tubuh mu lemah, bahkan para tim medis mengatakan kau tidak akan bertahan lebih dari seminggu. Eomma mu sangat terpukul dan memikirkan cara agar kau tetap bisa hidup dan tumbuh. Malam itu, Eomma mu memanggilku dan para tetua yang lain…"

"Dan dia mengajukan aku sebagai tempat dimana monster itu dikurung, iyakan? Agar aku tetap hidup karna kekuatan dari monster itu, aku benar, kan?" potong Kyuhyun. Siwon mengangguk pelan, sementara Chanyeol hanya diam menonton.

"Jadi benar, sebenarnya aku bukan lah apa-apa tanpa monster itu. Selama ini monster itu adalah sumber kekuatan ku, memalukan," Kyuhyun mengucapkannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu bagaimana perasaan mu saat ini, mungkin aku bisa sedikit mengerti. Tapi percayalah, Eomma mu hanya ingin kau hidup. Walau pada akhirnya, jika kau tidak bisa mengalahkan monster itu maka…" Siwon menggantungkan kalimat nya, melihat kepada ekspressi tenang Kyuhyun yang justru mengkhawatirkannya.

"Maka aku akan mati, mati ditangan monster itu, atau mati ditangan kalian," sahut Kyuhyun cepat.

"Kyuhyun-ssi, ku mohon jangan mempersulit keadaan, setelah mengetahui ini kau juga tidak bisa berdekatan lagi dengan Balck Pearl, ini demi keselamatan Black Pearl," ujar Chanyeol tenang.

Kyuhyun menatap tak suka pada Chanyeol, ia bergegas berdiri dari duduk nya, "Berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kalian mengerti bagaimana keadaan ku. Kalian tidak mengerti sama sekali, terima kasih atas penjelasan kalian. Aku mengerti, permisi," Kyuhyun langsung beranjak pergi dari halaman sekolah tanpa sekalipun menoleh ke belakang.

"Bagaimana, hyung?" Chanyeol menatap Siwon yang masih mengantar kepergian Kyuhyun melalui tatapan matanya. Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya, dengan enggan melangkah kan kaki nya menyusuri lapangan berumput dibawah kakinya,

"Bagaimana apanya? Sekarang semua tergantung pada Kyuhyun, kan?"

.

.

.

Sungmin masih terdiam setelah mendengar penjelasan tentang Kyuhyun dari Yunho dan Leeteuk. Sungmin merasa dunia nya seketika hancur berantakan ketika mengetahui fakta mengerikan ini. Sungmin tidak menyangka bahwa sosok yang paling menginginkan kematiannya kini berada didalam tubuh pemuda yang sangat dicintainya.

Sungmin kembali teringat dengan mata merah menyala Kyuhyun yang ia lihat disekolah, Kyuhyun yang lihat tadi jelas-jelas bukan Kyuhyun yang dikenalinya. Kyuhyun berada dalam pengaruh monster itu, dan sangat mengagetkan mengetahui selama ini ia berada sangat dekat dengan monster itu.

Selama keheningan itu tercipta diantara semua orang yang ada disana, tidak ada yang menyadari sekitar, mereka pun tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang-tidak, dua orang tengah berdiri mematung diambang pintu.

"Sial, ada yang menguping sejak tadi," ucap Tao ketika menolehkan kepala nya ke pintu utama rumah mereka.

Semua yang ada disana sontak menoleh dan menghela nafas pelan ketika melihat Kai dan Victoria tengah berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Dalam diam, Kai mengucapkan kata maaf kepada setiap orang melalui tatapan matanya, sementara Victoria hanya memandang semua orang dengan tatapan kosong, mereka sangsi jika Victoria masih sadar. Tapi mereka tahu, Victoria telah mendengar semuanya.

.

.

.

Wanita itu menatap ke depan dengan tatapan kosong, menatap kerlap-kerlip lampu kota yang Nampak begitu indah dibalik tebalnya dinding kaca didepannya sama sekali tidak menarik minat nya untuk memandang kagum.

Dengan balutan baju rumah sakit, wanita paruh baya itu duduk dikursi roda nya dengan gerakan gelisah. Tangannya tak henti-henti nya meremas ujung baju pasiennya hingga membuat baju nya kusut, namun tentu saja dia tidak peduli.

Fikirannya terpaku pada anak bungsu nya, Kyuhyun. Entah mengapa hati nya yang sudah lama mengalami mati rasa kini merasakan rasa gelisah yang amat sangat luar biasa yang ditujukan pada anak laki-laki nya tersebut.

'Apa dia sudah tahu? Kenapa perasaan ku sangat tidak enak,' batin wanita itu resah.

Ingin rasanya ia berbicara layaknya orang normal, bukannya hanya mengucapkan kata-kata didalam hati. Namun kelumpuhannya membuatnya terpaksa harus menahan segalanya dan memilih diam. Tidak, dia tahu kalau ia bisa saja keluar dari kelumpuhan ini, namun dia tidak mau. Dia tidak mau sembuh dari kelumpuhan ini dan melihat mayat anaknya kelah, dia tidak mau.

'Kyuhyun, kuatlah, nak,' batin wanita itu diiringi dengan air mata yang keluar dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Jadi selama ini para pengikut sang monster juga hidup di Bumi?" ucap Baekhyun tidak percaya setelah mendengar cerita Victoria.

Victoria hanya mengangguk pelan, ia memang memutuskan untuk menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Changmin pagi tadi kepada para kesatria.

"Tao, Luhan, mulai sekarang kalian awasi anak bernama Changmin itu," ucap Yunho tegas tak terbantahkan, "Dan untuk Victoria-ssi, jangan khawatir, kami juga akan mengawasi mu takut-takut kau diganggu kembali oleh salah satu pengikut sang monster,"

Victoria kembali mengangguk, hari ini benar-benar melelahkan untuk nya, jangan kan untuk berbicara, untuk bernafas saja rasanya sulit. Ditambah dia harus mengetahui kenyataan bahwa didalam tubuh adik sepupu kesayangannya hidup seekor monster makin membuat wanita cantik itu kehilangan tenaganya.

"Lalu, Kai-ssi, bagaimana dengan Hyukjae?" Sungmin memecah keheningan yang tercipta diruangan tengah rumah mewah itu, Kai yang ditanya pun sontak mengangkat wajahnya,

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hyukjae sudah ku antar pulang dengan selamat," Kai tersenyum lebar dan menampakkan gigi depannya, "Dia tidak akan ingat kejadian ini, aku sudah menghapus seluruh memori ingatannya tentang kejadian ini, jadi kita buat saja ini seperti tidak pernah terjadi," lanjutnya.

"Kalau begitu kita harus segera menyatukan diri dengan Black Pearl," usul Leeteuk sambil melirik ke arah Yunho yang duduk tenang didepannya,

Sungmin mengerutkan dahinya bingung, "Menyatukan diri? Apa maksudnya?"

"Maksudnya adalah kami, para kesatria menggabungkan semua kekuatan kami dan menyatukannya ke dalam tubuh mu, agar kami bisa selalu tahu keadaan mu tanpa harus selalu berada disamping mu," jelas Suho, "Bisa dibilang sebagai alat pelacat, atau nama kerennya GPS. Aku yakin kau tidak akan suka kami ikuti kemana-mana, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk, "Tentu saja aku tidak suka, kalian kan kesatria, bukan pengawal ku,"

"Sayang sekali, kami kesatria yang merangkap menjadi pengawal mu juga, aggashi," Ucap Xiumin dengan nada bercanda,

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, "Jadi kapan kalian akan menggabungkan diri? Maksud ku, lebih cepat mungkin akan menjadi lebih baik,"

Kris melihat jam tangannya sekilas, lalu menatap Sungmin tajam, seperti biasanya, "Kami akan melakukannya setelah Chanyeol kembali," ucapnya dingin.

.

Tapi tenyata Chanyeol tidak kembali ke rumah, ia sempat memberitahu Baekhyun bahwa ia akan menginap di apartemen Siwon dan akan kembali ke rumah besok. Sungmin sempat mendumal sebal karna ia dibuat menunggu lama untuk hal yang sia-sia. Sungmin dan Victoria pun akhirnya diantar pulang oleh Chen dan Lay, Sungmin sempat menolak tapi Yunho memaksa nya karna akan sangat bahaya jika membiarkan seorang gadis pulang dengan angkutan umum disaat malam sudah larut seperti sekarang.

.

.

.

Sungmin menatap Hyukjae dengan pandangan menyelidik, ia menatap gadis manis itu dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun guna memastikan bahwa Hyukjae baik-baik saja.

"Kenapa kau melihat ku seperti akan menelanjangi ku, sih?" keluh Hyukjae risih,

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Kau baik-baik saja, kan?", Hyukjae memutar bola matanya jengah, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu pada mu, Min. kau baik-baik saja? Tingkah mu aneh sekali tahu,"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, melihat mu cerewet begini aku yakin kau pasti baik-baik saja," sahut Sungmin sambil tertawa kecil,

"Mwo?" Hyukjae menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau bilang aku cerewt? Yaa! Kau… Eish, Lee Sungmin mau kemana kau?!" pekik Hyukjae ketika Sungmin berlari keluar kelas setelah meledeknya dengan menjulurkan lidah ke arah Hyukjae.

"Aish, anak itu sudah membuat ku berteriak saja pagi-pagi begini," dumal Hyukjae sambil melirik kesekelilingnya yang kini tengah menatapnya heran,

.

.

.

Victoria menatap laporan piket hari ini dengan alis bertaut, ia mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang petugas piket sejenak, "Kyuhyun tidak masuk kesekolah tanpa keterangan?" tanya Victoria yang dibalas anggukan oleh petugas piket.

"Baiklah, kau bisa keluar sekarang. Terima kasih untuk laporannya," petugas piket itupun langsung mengangguk singkat pada nya dan bergegas meninggalkan ruangan kerjanya.

Victoria mengepalkan tangannya dan menumpukan siku nya pada meja kerjanya, Kyuhyun tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, dan tadi pagi Tuan Cho, ayah Kyuhyun memberitahu nya bahwa Kyuhyun tidak pulang semalaman, kemana anak itu? Victoria membatin.

"Apa dia sedang berada distudio Nichkhun?" Victoria langsung mengambil tas tangannya dan segera mencari ponsel nya, setelah mendapatkan ponsel ia pun bergegas mendial nomor telefon tunangannya,

"Nichkun-ah…"

Sungmin yang hendak membuka pintu langsung mengurungkan niatnya ketika mendengar Victoria tengah mengobrol ditelefon, Sungmin tadinya ingin menutup kembali pintu ruangan kerja Victoria ketika guru cantik itu menyebut nama Kyuhyun ditelfon,

"Ah, aku fikir Kyuhyun sekarang ada di studio mu, Khun. Dia tidak datang ke sekolah hari ini, dan tadi pagi Samchon Cho memberitahu ku kalau Kyuhyun tidak pulang kerumah semalaman, dimana anak itu sekarang.." Sungmin mendengar Victoria menghembuskan nafas nya ditelfon,

"Aku hanya khawatir, dia sedang dalam emosi yang buruk. Baiklah, maaf sudah mengganggu mu, ne. Nde, nado saranghaeyo~" Victoria memutuskan panggilan telfonnya, dna ketika ia mengangkat wajahnya, dia terkejut mendapati Sungmin tengah berdiri diambang pintu kerja nya dengan tatapan nyalang yang kosong,

"S-Sungmin-ssi?" panggil Victoria pelan,

Namun Sungmin tidak bergerak sedikit pun, pikirannya kini tertuju pada Kyuhyun yang entah ada dimana sekarang. Sungmin sudah mencoba menghubungi Kyuhyun sejak semalam namun namja itu mematikan ponselnya, untuk itu Sungmin mengunjungi kantor Victoria, tujuannya tentu saja menanyakan keadaan Kyuhyun.

"Jwesonghamnida, Seongsangnim," ucap Sungmin sambil berlalu pergi,

Sementara itu Victoria hanya menatap sedih kepergian Sungmin, ia menghembuskan nafas nya sekali lagi sambil memijat pelipis nya yang terasa sakit,

.

.

.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" teriak Sungmin ketika sampai didepan meja Kris dan yang lainnya.

"Hey, kau kenapa Min?" Hyukjae dengan nafas terengah-engah merangkul bahu Sungmin, mencoba menenangkan gadis mungil itu. Tak lama kemudian Ryeowook pun menyusul, "Ya, ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dimana kyuhyun? Apa yang kalian lakukan padanya?" ucap Sungmin datar, mengacuhkan ucapan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook.

Semua nya melempar tatapan bingung sampai akhirnya Suho menghembuskan nafasnya gusar, "Kami tidak melakukan apapun pada Kyuhyun, Min" Sungmin masih menatap tajam kearah Suho, emosinya benar-benar diujung tanduk saat ini.

"Duduklah dulu, kita bicarakan baik-baik disini," Luhan mencoba untuk tidak kasar saat menarik lengan Sungmin, mengajak gadis manis itu untuk duduk disampingnya.

Hening beberapa saat, Sungmin masih menatap Suho dan Kris dengan tatapan menuntut sementara yang ditatap tampak tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau sudah mengetahui tentang kami?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit bingung, kini ia menatap Suho yang tengah memandang lurus kearahnya. Mencoba mencari jawaban, dan Suho mengangguk, Chanyeol pun tersenyum mengerti.

"Oh? Tentang kalian yang sebenarnya….." sebelum Sungmin melanjutkan ucapannya, Kai memotong ucapannya.

"Jangan sebutkan itu disini, Min, ini bukan masalah sepele, jebal, " Kai melirik sekilas ke arah Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang saling melempar pandangan tak mengerti. Sungmin mengangguk, ia memang tengah emosi makanya bicaranya pun sedikit kurang terkontrol.

"Dimana Kyuhyun?" kini nada suara Sungmin sudah tak sekeras tadi bahkan nyaris berbisik.

"Apa Kyuhyun tidak memberitahukan mu dia ada dimana?" Sungmin menggeleng dan menatap Lay lurus.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengepalkan tangannya erat meluapkan emosinya dalam kepalan tangannya.

"Kami tidak melakukan apapun Sungminnie, ini diluar kendali kami," nada suara Suho sangat bersahabat dan juga lembut, pemuda manis berkulit seputih salju ini mencoba menghangatkan suasana lewat nada bicaranya.

"Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Dia tidak ke sekolah dan dia tidak pulang kerumah nya semalam, kemana dia?" tanya Sungmin entah kepada siapa, semua nya pun menggeleng.

"Kami tidak tahu, bukankah semalam kami semua ada bersama mu?" kata Chen dengan nada seringan mungkin. Sungmin menggeram kesal dan meninggalkan meja tersebut diikuti Hyukjae dan Ryeowook yang masih terbengong-bengong.

"Dia hanya emosi, tenanglah" Sehun menatap tajam kearah teman-temannya yang kini tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat di atas meja, mencoba meyakinkan teman-temannya lewat tatapan matanya.

"Biar aku yang menemui nya," ucap Kyungsoo sambil beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja nya dan teman-temannya.

Setelah kepergian Kyungsoo, kesepuluh pemuda itu menatap Chanyeol dan Lay dengan tatapan menyelidik, Lay memutar bola matanya karna risih dilihati sedemikian rupa, Baekhyun menyipitkan mata nya melihat tingkah gugup Lay,

"Apa yang kalian sembunyikan dari kami?"

.

.

.

"Sungmin-ssi…"

Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya kesamping ketika nama nya disebut dan merasakan seseorang tengah menjatuhkan tubuh disampingnya, ia pun tersenyum canggung melihat Kyungsoo kini tengah duduk disebelahnya.

"Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud marah pada kalian, hanya saja…."

"Ssstttt…. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa" Kyungsoo bergegas memotong ucapan Sungmin dan tersenyum.

"Apa kau mengerti kenapa aku khawatir? Kyuhyun menghilang, tidak ada yang tahu dia dimana sekarang, bahkan keluarga nya," ucap Sungmin sedikit terbata-bata, air mata sudah mengumpul dipelupuk mata nya.

"Menurut mu bagaimana? Aku mengerti tidak?" bukan nya menjawab Kyungsoo malah memberikan Sungmin pertanyaan.

"Menurutku tidak," Ucap Sungmin polos.

"Anggap saja kau benar, aku tidak mengerti karna sayangnya aku juga seperti mereka. Tapi percayalah, kami juga memiliki perasaan, sama seperti mu," ucapan Kyungsoo membuat Sungmin menundukan wajahnya, merasa bersalah karna ucapannya tadi pasti menyinggung pemuda itu.

"Gwenchana, jangan menundukan wajah mu seperti itu," Kyungsoo tertawa kecil ketika melihat Sungmin mengangguk dan mulai mengangkat wajahnya, "Mian, aku menyinggung mu, Kyungsoo-ssi,"

"Gwenchana, Sungmin-ssi" ucap Kyungsoo membuat Sungmin memandang Kyungsoo tak percaya.

Hening.

"Lalu, dimana Kyuhyun?" tanya Sungmin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyungsoo menepuk pundak Sungmin sebelum beranjak berdiri, "Dia akan segera menemui mu, percayalah" Kyungsoo pun bergegas berdiri dan meninggalkan Sungmin dibangku taman.

.

.

.

"Masih tidak mau membuka mulut juga, eoh?" Baekhyun menatap garang kedua terdakwa didepannya. Tangannya yang putih lama-kelamaan berubah warna menjadi merah ke kuning-kuningan seperti matahari senja,

"Chanyeol-ah, ottokaji?" bisik Lay sambil melirik ngeri pada telapak tangan Baekhyun yang seakan-akan ia bisa saja terbakar hanya dengan melihatnya,

Chanyeol menatap Suho dan Kris bergantian, bermaksud untuk meminta pertolongan namun baik Suho maupun Kris hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan malah menunjuk Baekhyun menggunakan dagu mereka, "Lebih baik kalian ceritakan sebelum tubuh kalian terbakar sinar Baekhyun," usul Suho,

"Hyung, kau benar-benar tidak mau berbicara? Aku rasa Baekhyun hyung kali ini serius," ucap Sehun sambil terus memperhatikan telapak tangan Baekhyun yang kini mulai berasap, "Astaga, kau bisa membakar meja ini Hyung," pekik Sehun,

"Ya, Sehun-ah, diam lah," tegus Kai pelan.

"Baiklah-baiklah…" Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya keudara tanda menyerah, "Aku akan menceritakan semuanya," Chanyeol menoleh kepada Lay yang duduk disamping nya lalu kembali menatap teman-temannya yang kini ada didepannya, menatap nya penasaran.

"Kyuhyun membuat perjanjian dengan ku dan Siwon Hyung semalam, dan dalam perjanjian itu juga melibatkan Lay hyung," Chanyeol mencoba menjelaskan, tatapannya kini menerawang, mengingat-ingat kembali kejadian semalam,

.

**Flashback **

**Chanyeol dan Siwon sedang duduk diam diruang tengah apartement Siwon dengan televisi yang menyala didepannya, walaupun televisi itu hanya dibiarkan tanpa ditonton oleh keduanya. Kedua nya terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka masing-masing sampai akhirnya suara bel pintu menyadarkan kedua nya pada realita,**

"**Biar aku saja yang membuka pintu, Hyung," Siwon mengurungkan niat nya untuk berdiri ketika Chanyeol menawarkan diri untuk membuka pintu.**

"**Mwoya? Kenapa kau bisa ada disini?"**

**Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar suara Chanyeol yang sedikit meninggi, ia pun memutuskan untuk bangkit dan memeriksa siapa tamu yang datang tengah malam begini. **

"**Oh? Kyuhyun-ssi?" **

**Chanyeol dan Kyuhyun pun sontak menoleh ke arah Siwon yang berdiri di ujung lorong. Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas, lalu beralih kembali pada Kyuhyun, "Masuklah, aku yakin ada sesuatu yang sangat penting sampai kau datang kesini tengah malam begini," Chanyeol pun memberi sedikit ruang untuk Kyuhyun masuk.**

**.**

**Suasana canggung yang mereka buat sendiri menyelimuti ketiga pemuda beda generasi itu. Ketiga nya tengah asik berkenala di dunia masing-masing, hanya suara televisi lah yang terdengar semangat menyapa telinga, sampai akhirnya Siwon mengambil remote televisi dan mematikannya.**

"**Well, ada apa kau kemari tengah malam begini, Kyuhyun-ssi?" ucap Siwon.**

**Kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Siwon yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Aku, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan kepada kalian," **

**Siwon mengerutkan dahinya, ia menoleh sekelas pada Chanyeol lalu tatapan kembali pada Kyuhyun, "Kesepakatan apa yang kau tawarkan?"**

"**Kau bilang ada salah satu kesatria yang memiliki kekuatan unicorn yang artinya bisa menyembuhkan, aku mau dia menyembuhkan penyakit nae Eomma, dan membuatnya kembali sehat seperti dahulu," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Lalu sebagai ganti nya aku akan menjauhi Sungmin, aku mungkin tidak akan pernah menampakkan wajah ku didepannya lagi,"**

**Siwon dan Chanyeol menganga mendengarnya, mereka pikir Kyuhyun akan membenci ibu nya yang sudah memasukan monster itu kedalam tubuhnya, membenci ibunya adalah hal terwajar yang dapat Kyuhyun lakukan. Tapi kenapa Kyuhyun malah ingin menyembuhkan ibunya? Siwon maupun Chanyeol tidak habis pikir dibuatnya.**

"**Baiklah," Jawab Siwon terengah, "Aku akan membicarakannya pada Lay,"**

**Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Ku mohon, kesepakatan ini biarlah hanya kita yang tahu," Kyuhyun beranjak berdiri dari duduknya, "Permisi,"**

**Flashback end.**

.

"Dia anak yang baik," ucap Tao sambil mengusap air mata nya yang entah kenapa keluar begitu Chanyeol menyelesaikan ceritanya.

"Memang, yang jahat itu kan monster nya," sahut Kyungsoo yang sudah bergabung bersama yang lainnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sungmin? Kalian tidak lihat bagaimana panik nya dia tadi?"

Chanyeol mengangat bahunya lalu menghempaskannya, "Aku tidak tahu, sekarang semua tergantung pada Kyuhyun, kan?"

.

.

.

TBC

Hehehe ketemu lagi sama aku nih di chapter 12 yang menurut ku panjanggggg sekali-_-"

Mohon maaf buat ketidakteraturan update, aku rada meredup semangatnya gara-gara reviewers nya sedikit tapi siders nya banyak huhu:"

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Big thanks too :

**Dewi. , gwansim84, leenahanwoo, vitaminsparkyu1123, cloudswan,fonami-kyuminelf, SyahBunnyBoy137, PaboGirl, Minhyunni1318, Pungki ningtyas, whey.k, Heldamagnae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Ranny, jussycaniekyumin, Tika137, Guest, abilhikmah, LiveLoveKyumin, dan semuanyaaaa^^ **

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	13. Chapter 13

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun membuka pintu itu pelan, ia mendesah pelan ketika menangkap sosok Eomma nya tengah duduk dikursi roda dengan posisi menghadap ke luar jendela, membelakanginya. Kyuhyun terlihat ragu sejenak, namun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekat.

"Ehm-hm…"

Kyuhyun memaki dirinya sendiri dalam hati mengetahui tingkah bodohnya, mau dia berdehem atau berteriak sekalipun, Eomma nya tidak akan membalas kan?

"Aku sudah mengetahui semua nya Eomma, semuanya," Kyuhyun menghela nafas, "Lusa nanti Siwon-ssi akan menjenguk Eomma bersama salah satu kesatria nya yang bernama Lay, mereka akan menyembuhkan Eomma,"

Kyuhyun jatuh terduduk dibelakang kursi roda ibu nya, ingin rasanya kembali memeluk ibu nya yang hanya diam mematung dikursi nya dan melepaskan semua beban yang kini ada dipundaknya, namun ia tidak bisa. Kyuhyun tidak mau lagi terlihat lemah didepan ibunya.

"Tidak, aku tidak akan menangis disini, tidak didepan Eomma," Kyuhyun hampir terisak, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan mu melihat kelemahan ku lagi, aku tidak akan menangis lagi didepan mu,"

Tanpa Kyuhyun sadari ibunya tengah mengepalkan tangannya erat, hingga membuat buku-buku jari nya memutih. Namun pandangannya masih tetap kosong menatap kedepan, meskipun kini matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku sudah mempertaruhkan gadis yang paling aku cintai untuk ini. Cepatlah sembuh, Eomma," Kyuhyun beranjak bangun dari duduknya, "Tidaklah adil jika aku membenci seseorang yang lumpuh seperti mu, maka dari itu, sembuhlah, agar aku bisa lebih leluasa untuk membenci mu," Kyuhyun langsung berbalik pergi meninggalkan ruang rawat ibunya.

Sementara itu ibu Kyuhyun menangis sejadi-jadi nya ketika mendengar suara pintu yang ditutup, walau tidak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya namun didalam hatinya ia sedang meraung-raung bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dari kedua mata rapuh nya.

Anak nya, anak kesayangannya yang dulu sangat menyayangi nya melebihi siapapun didunia ini kini telah membencinya. Hati nya seperti ditimbun berton-ton batu secara bersamaan, sesak sekali rasanya. Namun ia merasa pantas mendapatkannya, dia lah yang membuat Kyuhyun menderita, dan dia juga lah yang membuat Kyuhyun membencinya.

'Maafkan Eomma, nak' batin Nyonya Cho sedih,

.

.

.

"Ahjumma, Sungmin masih belum mau keluar kamar?" Hyukjae mengambil cookies yang baru saja matang dari oven dan segera memakannya,

"Begitulah," Ibu Sungmin menghela nafas, "Dia bahkan belum keluar kamar sejak pulang dari sekolah siang tadi, dia bahkan belum makan,"

"Kami ingin membujuk nya juga percuma, dia pasti tidak akan mau keluar," desah Ryeowook.

"Memangnya ada masalah apa? Apakah kalian bertengkar dengan Sungmin?"

"Aniyo," Hyukjae mengibaskan tangannya ke udara, "Kami juga tidak tahu persis apa masalahnya, tapi tadi saat dikantin Sungmin marah-marah pada sekelompok pemuda dan menanyakan keberadaan Kyuhyun kepada para pemuda itu," jelas Hyukjae,

"Kyuhyun?" ibu Sungmin terdengar ragu, "Siapa Kyuhyun?"

"Ahjumma tidak tahu? Kyuhyun itu namjachingu Sungmin," sahut Hyukjae, Ryeowook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil meminum minumannya, "Sepertinya Sungmin sedang bertengkar dengan Kyuhyun, bibi," jelas Ryeowook.

Ibu Sungmin hanya terdiam, bahkan anak gadis nya memiliki pacar saja ia tidak tahu. Apa dia memang seegois itu selama ini sampai-sampai mengabaikan perasaan dan kehidupan anak semata wayangnya?

"Hah…" Ibu Sungmin menghela nafas sambil menatap pintu kamar Sungmin sedih,

.

.

.

"Aku menepati janji ku, kan?"

Kibum berhenti membaca dokumen ketika mendengar Siwon berbicara, ia menghela nafas nya pelan sambil meletakkan dokumen yang tadi dia baca ke mejanya, "Well, aku memang belum menerima laporan pembunuhan, belum, bukan berarti tidak ada,"

"Begitu, ya," Siwon mengelus dagu nya, "Kau sangat pencuriga, ku pastikan tidak ada korban bulan ini, jika ada laporan pembunuhan aku pastikan itu bukan pembunuhan Black Pearl,"

"Menurut mu begitu, ya?" Kibum melipat tangannya kedepan dada, "Kau terlalu banyak berbicara, menurut ku," Kibum bergegas bangkit dari kursi nya, "Dan kau tenang saja, rahasia mu masih aman, setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ke depan," Kibum pun berlalu meninggalkan meja nya.

Siwon tertawa kecil kemudian mendengus, "Astaga, dia sensitive sekali, seperti yeoja saja,"

.

.

.

Sungmin mencoba memejamkan matanya, namun tidak bisa. Setiap kali ia memejamkan matanya bayangan wajah Kyuhyun lah yang muncul. Wajah tampan kekasih nya yang tengah tersenyum kini menghiasi kepalanya.

Sungmin menangis, untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Ia heran seberapa banyak persediaan air mata nya yang seperti tidak ada habis nya. Ia mengkhawatirkan pemuda itu, dimana dia? Semalam menginap dimana? Apakah dia makan dengan baik? Sungmin mendesah ketika jawaban buntu lah yang ia dapat.

Sungmin meraih sebuah gantungan kunci di nakas nya, gantungan kunci dengan bandul kelinci yang kini ia genggam adalah pemberian Kyuhyun di kencan pertama mereka. Sungmin menghela nafas lalu menggenggam gantungan kunci itu erat, melampiaskan segala rasa khawatirnya pada benda mati ditangannya.

"Dimana pun kau berada, aku harap kau baik-baik saja, Kyu," bisik Sungmin.

.

.

.

**Dua hari kemudian**

Lay mencoba memejamkan mata nya dan memusatkan seluruh konsentrasi nya, ia mengangkat tangan kanannya ke depan wajah Nyonya Cho yang tampak pasrah dalam diam nya. Siwon memperhatikan dari jauh, mencoba memberi Lay ruang untuk bekerja.

Walaupun memejamkan matanya, Lay sedikit sulit mengumpulkan konsentrasinya, itu ditunjukan oleh kerutan di dahinya yang sering kali muncul. Lay menarik nafas nya dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan-lahan.

Lalu kemudian tanda dipergelangan tangan Lay mulai mengeluarkan sebuah cahaya biru shappire yang kuat, nyonya Cho sampai harus menyipitkan matanya karena cahaya dari tanda Lay.

Siwon memperhatikan dengan jeli ketika Lay menggerakkan tangannya ke seluruh tubuh Nyonya Cho, menyirami seluruh tubuh renta itu dengan cahaya biru nya. Lay melakukannya sampai tiga kali secara berulang-ulang. Keajaiban, setelah sinar dari tanda Lay meredup, seluruh tubuh nyonya Cho mulai bergerak sesuai fungsinya, bahkan ia langsung berdiri dari kursi rodanya.

Siwon langsung berlari menangkap Lay yang hampir ambruk, memang selalu begini. Menyembuhkan penyakit yang berat memerlukan tenaga dalam yang tidak sedikit, dan kini Lay kehabisan energy nya, biasanya ia akan pingsan selama beberapa jam untuk memulihkan tenaga dalam nya.

Setelah membaringkan Lay di ranjang inap nyonya Cho, Siwon berbalik dan menatap nyonya Cho yang masih berdiri mematung ditempat nya tadi dengan tatapan hormat. Siwon membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi salam,

"Nyonya, selamat datang kembali,"

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pulang, Kyu?" Changmin meletakkan dua kaleng minuman soda di meja yang sudah penuh dengan sampah snack kentang.

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Aku rasa aku akan pindah sekolah, dan untuk beberapa waktu ke depan aku akan tinggal diapartement ku," Kyuhyun melihat Changmin, kemudian melanjutkan, "Tidak ada yang tahu aku memiliki apartement, bahkan Hyung ku pun tidak tahu," lanjut Kyuhyun seakan tahu apa maksud dari tatapan Changmin.

"Kau tidak bisa lari dari masalah mu, Kyu." Changmin menatap Kyuhyun tajam, "Kau tidak bisa menjauhi Sungmin, tidak bisa,"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahi nya mendengar nada bicara Changmin yang tidak seperti biasa nya, "Aku tahu, tapi mungkin aku butuh menenangkan diri sejenak, kelak aku pasti akan menghadapi mereka,"

"Bagus, karna kau tidak sendirian, ada aku dan para pengikut kita disana," Ucap Changmin puas.

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk pelan dan kembali meminum soda nya, ia tidak menyadari bahwa kini bola mata Changmin berubah warna menjadi semerah darah bersamaan dengan seringai nya yang tampak mengerikan.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Sungmin mengangguk dan menatap Siwon mantap,

"Semua sudah didalam posisi masing-masing, kan?" Siwon menatap para kesatria, kini mereka semua sedang dalam posisi membuat sebuah lingkaran dengan Sungmin ditengah-tengah nya.

"Lay, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanya Siwon melihat wajah Lay yang masih pucat, walaupun tidak sepucat saat dirumah sakit. Lay mengangguk, "Gwenchana, aku baik-baik saja,"

Siwon mengangguk dan memberi aba-aba untuk mulai, para kesatria pun mulai memakai tudung jubah hitam mereka dan meletakkan tangan kanan mereka didepan dada. Sungmin juga memakai tudung jubah hitamnya, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, kemudian menutup matanya.

Hal pertama yang terjadi adalah keluarnya sinar biru terang dari setiap tanda yang para kesatria miliki. Kemudian cahaya itu membuat sebuah garis lurus dan menyatu ditengah lingkaran tepat diatas kepala Sungmin.

Para kesatria pun menurunkan tangan mereka yang ada didepan dadanya secara perlahan-lahan bersamaan dengan kumpulan cahaya biru yang juga ikut turun kebawah, memasuki tubuh Sungmin.

Sungmin terkejut ketika merasakan sesuatu yang begitu kuat memasuki tubuhnya, ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya, sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata, yang pasti ini benar-benar fantastis. Sungmin menghela nafas ketika merasakan seluruh kekuatan itu meresap kedalam jantung nya.

"Lay Hyung!"

Pekikan itu membuat Sungmin mau tak mau membuka matanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat semua kesatria mengerubungi tubuh Lay yang berbaring tidak berdaya di lantai. Sungmin ingin menghampiri mereka, namun tubuhnya masih lemas pasca penyatuan kekuatan barusan.

"Dia terlalu banyak mengeluarkan tenaga dalam nya hari ini, tubuhnya lemah sekali, cepat bawa dia ke kamar dan pasangkan infuse segera," perinta Leeteuk tak terbantahkan. Kris, dan Xiumin pun mengangguk dan menggendong tubuh Lay ke kamar nya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Semua menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang masih terpaku ditempat nya,

Siwon menatap Sungmin menenangkan, "Lay hanya terlalu lelah, dia mengeluarkan banyak tenaga dalam nya hari ini," Sungmin mengangguk, kemudian menyikap rambutnya dan mengikatnya menjadi ekor kuda.

"Chakkaman…." Yunho beranjak bangun dan mendekati Sungmin.

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sungmin terkejut ketika Yunho memegang tengkuk belakang leher nya, "Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tidak, ini tidak mungkin," ucap Yunho tidak percaya, "Siwon-ah, Leeteuk Hyung, lihat ini," Siwon dan Leeteuk pun segera bergegas mendekati Yunho.

Disana, di tengkuk Sungmin terbentuk sebuah tato. Tato yang lebih mirip seperti bekas cakaran lima jari manusia.

"Tidak mungkin, aku tidak tahu jika akan menjadi seperti ini," ucap Siwon tidak percaya, ia menatap Sungmin dan para kesatria cemas, "Setelah menyatukan kekuatan, Black Pearl akan siap dalam lima hari. Dalam lima hari, pertarungan yang sesungguhnya dimulai,"

Para kesatria melotot kaget, mereka saling melempar pandangan khawatir satu sama lain,

"Itu berarti sang monster akan mendatangi ku dalam lima hari kedepan?" tanya Sungmin ragu,

"Ya, dan mulai hari ini, hidup mu tidak akan sama lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, Sungmin-ssi,"

.

.

.

"Black Pearl akan siap dalam waktu lima hari," Changmin tersenyum penuh kemenangan setelah mendengar laporan dari rekannya.

"Kita sudah bisa bergerak, kan? Sang monster akan lebih leluasa jika anak itu tidak sadarkan diri," ucap seorang pemuda tinggi yang duduk didepan Changmin.

Changmin tersenyum sinis, kemudian mengangkat gelas nya kedepan mulutnya tanpa meneguk minumannya, "Ini semua baru akan dimulai, kita harus segera menyelesaikan ini dengan rapih, tanpa saksi, Jungmo-ah,"

.

.

.

Jalanan menuju apartement Kyuhyun kini terlihat lenggang. Hanya ada satu atau dua mobil saja yang terlihat melintasi jalan, maklum saja jam kini menunjukan pukul satu pagi. Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari café tempat biasa ia nongkrong sendirian, terjebak hujan sampai baru bisa pulang saat malam sudah sangat larut. Karna hujan, jalanan pun menjadi licin, Kyuhyun harus berhati-hati mengendarai mobilnya.

Suara lembut IU mengalun indah disudut mobilnya. Kyuhyun sangat menikmati alunan suara khas penyanyi wanita kebanggan Korea itu-salah satu favorite nya, saat melihat sebuah mobil berhenti tepat didepan mobilnya.

Dia menghentikan mobilnya, dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa maksud mobil didepannya berhenti mendadak. Kyuhyun menghela nafas ketika firasat buruk pun menggerogoti hatinya.

Tiga orang pria dengan tubuh kekar melangkah mendekati mobilnya. Mengetuk jendela mobil Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

Sesudah itu yang terjadi hanyalah sebuah mimpi buruk, mimpi yang bahkan membayangkannya saja Kyuhyun tidak pernah. Kaca mobilnya dipecahkan pria bertubuh kekar itu, membuat pecahannya berserakan bahkan melukai kulit Kyuhyun sendiri.

Pintu mobil dibuka kasar, Kyuhyun ditarik keluar dari dalam mobilnya. Kyuhyun belum sepenuhnya sadar saat mendapat serangan bertubi-tubi itu.

Kyuhyun dipukuli. Dan itu berlangsung lama. Dan sebelum Kyuhyun benar-benr kehilangan kesadarannya, dia sempat mendengar pria-pria itu menyebut nama Jungmo, kakak laki-laki nya.

.

.

.

Sungmin gelisah dalam tidurnya, matanya terpejam tapi tubuhnya menggelinjang ke kanan dan ke kiri, peluh terus mengalir dari dahi putihnya.

"Aargghhh!" teriak Sungmin frustasi. Ia mendudukan tubuhnya dikasur dan menopang kepala nya yang terasa sangat pusing. Ia melihat ke arah jendela dan menemukan siluet Kyuhyun berdiri disana.

"Kyu?" bisik Sungmin. Kyuhyun masih menatapnya sendu. Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih mematung disana.

"Kemana baju mu Kyu? Dan kenapa tubuh mu penuh luka?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis, kini ia hanya memakai celana jeans usang tanpa kaus. Dan Sungmin baru menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus! Benar-benar tubuh seorang laki-laki!

Tapi Sungmin mengeryit melihat banyak luka lebam disekujur tubuh Kyuhyun, darimana dia mendapatkan luka sebanyak itu?

Tanpa banyak bicara, Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, Sungmin hanya diam. Tak menolak dan tak membalas, ia bingung dengan semua tindakan tiba-tiba Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun terasa begitu berbeda, begitu dingin, begitu pendiam.

"Kau sudah tau kan? Kau tau siapa aku," Sungmin mengangguk dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau takut?" Kyuhyun masih memeluk Sungmin dengan sangat erat.

"Melihat mu sekarang, kau lebih cocok menjadi vampire menurut ku" jawab Sungmin santai. Kyuhyun tertawa sinis sambil mengelus rambut Sungmin.

"Kalau begitu, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menjadi tipe monster yang kau inginkan," Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya, kini Sungmin bisa dengan leluasa memandang wajah Kyuhyun dari dekat.

"Sejak kapan kau punya ini?" Sungmin menunjuk perut bidang Kyuhyun yang benar-benar seksi.

"Sudah sejak lama, kau saja yang tidak tahu," Ucap Kyuhyun datar.

"Lalu darimana luka-luka ini kau dapatkan? Kemana saja kau hampir seminggu belakangan ini, Kyu?"

"Inilah aku, Min. Cho Kyuhyun, bajingan lemah yang tidak ada apa-apa nya jika tidak dalam pengaruh monster itu," Kyuhyun mengatakannya dengan nada jijik, jijik pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungmin menangis, entah untuk apa tapi dia menangis.

"Bahkan dengan mengetahui siapa aku saja sudah membuat mu menangis, Min" Kyuhyun mengusap air mata Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng, "Aku cengeng sekali bukan?"

"Aku akan meninggalkanmu, tenang saja" Ucap Kyuhyun final.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin memandang Kyuhyun sangsi.

"Aku akan pergi, akan sangat berbahaya jika kau ada didekatku, Min" Sungmin kembali merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!" Sungmin menggengam erat tangan Kyuhyun.

"Aku hanya tak mau melukai mu, min" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin, mencoba meyakinkan gadis itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, Kyu" ucap Sungmin meyakinkan,

Kyuhyun menggeleng, "Kau tahu kan, aku adalah orang nomor satu yang paling menginginkan kematian mu,"

"Bukan kau, tapi monster itu! Kalau begitu, bunuh saja aku!"

"Kau gila." Nada suara Kyuhyun sedikit meremehkan. Sungmin menggeleng, "Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkanmu? Aku tahu kau berencana pergi dan meninggalkanku untuk menyembuhkan hatiku. Agar aku dapat hidup tanpa merasakan sakit. Jadi kau tidak ku izinkan, bagaimanapun aku tidak dapat hidup tanpa mu, Kyu. Meskipun kau mati, atau aku yang mati, aku tidak dapat membiarkannya," Sungmin menangis keras di dada Kyuhyun,

"Bicara apa kau? Kau harus bisa hidup tanpa ku, hanya aku yang mati, bukan kau!" Kyuhyun mendelik marah ke arah Sungmin, Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Sungmin kasar.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini, Kyu?" cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun hanya diam tak berniat menoleh kearah Sungmin. Ia berjalan kearah jendela dan seketika bayangannya menghilang ketika angin berhembus.

Sungmin melotot kaget, bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun melakukan hal itu?

Tentu saja bisa, itu karena bukan Kyuhyun yang menemui Sungmin. Melainkan arwah nya saja,

.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuruni tangga rumah nya dengan senyum yang terus megembang di bibir mungilnya, pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun semalam sedikit banyak telah membuat mood nya yang kacau menjadi lebih cerah. Bahkan gadis manis itu bersenandung kecil sambil terus melangkah kan kaki nya menuruni tangga.

"Sungmin harus tahu keadaannya sekarang, kau tahu kan bagaimana pani nya Sungmin seminggu belakangan ini?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara Victoria. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya kedapur dan mendapati Siwon, Victoria, dan ibunya tengah berkumpul di meja pantry, sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang serius.

"Kau tahu ini akan membuat Sungmin semakin terpuruk, akan lebih baik Sungmin tidak tahu keadaannya, Vict," Siwon menekankan setiap kata nya kepada Victoria yang kini tengah menyikapkan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

Ibu Sungmin menghela nafas, "Kita harus memberi tahu Sungmin," Ia menatap Siwon dan Victoria serius, "Sungmin selalu mencari dimana Kyuhyun berada seminggu belakangan, ia pun harus tahu jika sekarang Kyuhyun tengah kritis di rumah sakit karna kejadian semalam,"

Sungmin membeku ditempat, ia menggenggam pegangan tangga sekuat tenaga. Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak, bukankah semalam ia baru saja bertemu Kyuhyun dikamar nya? Kyuhyun yang dingin dan penuh luka.

"Hiks…." Sungmin terisak, tangannya membekap mulut nya agar isakannya tidak terdengar begitu keras.

Siwon, Victoria, dan ibu Sungmin sontak menoleh dan terkejut mendapati Sungmin tengah menangis sesenggukan di atas tangga. Siwon menghela nafasnya lalu menunduk, ia tidak mau membebani pikiran Sungmin yang sudah banyak dengan masalah Kyuhyun. Keadaan Sungmin pun saat ini sedang tidak aman.

"Kyuhyun, kalian pasti berbohong, kan… Semalam Kyuhyun menemui ku," Sungmin terduduk diatas tangga, "Dia datang dengan tubuh penuh luka, dan menghilang dengan hembusan angin.. Hiks…. Kyuhyun-ah! Maldo andwae!" Sungmin menjerit frustasi ketika Victoria dan ibu nya mendekap nya erat.

.

.

.

Ruangan itu tampak sunyi senyap, hanya suara mesin pendeteksi jantung saja yang terdengar. Membuat Sungmin ingin menangis kembali. Sungmin berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memejamkan matanya.

Begitu mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan dari Siwon, dan Victoria dirumahnya tentang Kyuhyun dipukuli dan kini mengalami koma, Sungmin tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengemudikan mobil yang sudah lama tidak ia pakai ke rumah sakit tempat dimana Kyuhyun dirawat.

Dia tidak bisa menutupi kehawatirannya pada sosok tampan yang kini hanya terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Sungmin menatap sendu tubuh Kyuhyun yang tergeletak tak berdaya, mengingat bagaimana pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun tadi malam membuat hatinya kembali gundah.

'Kyuhyun pasti selamat, kan.' Batin Sungmin sambil memegang tangan Kyuhyun yang terasa dingin.

Air mata tak kuasa jatuh dari sudut matanya, melihat Kyuhyun dengan keadaan seperti ini sungguh membuat hatinya menjerit tak rela. Tidak seharusnya Kyuhyun begini.

Sungmin menempatkan posisi disamping Kyuhyun. Menggenggam tangan pemuda berwajah tampan itu sambil menatap nya sendu.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Lanjutnya. "Ini aku, Sungmin. Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan mu. Aku tahu kau koma, tapi aku yakin kau pasti bisa mendengar suaraku." Ucap nya sambil terisak.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku, Kyuhyun-ah. Aku membutuhkan mu, aku tertekan, frustasi dengan semua nya. Disaat seperti ini aku sangat membutuhkan peran mu, Kyu. Kenapa kau malah tergeletak tak berdaya seperti ini? Kenapa? Hiks…"

Lega. Sungmin merasa lega didadanya, beban hatinya kini sudah terangkat. Dia sudah mengakuinya didepan Kyuhyun. Berebagi beban dengan orang yang disayangi memang lah sebuah pertolongan, walaupun Kyuhyun tidak meresponnya dan hanya tertidur lelap, entah mengapa Sungmin merasa lega.

Sungmin merasa tidak kuat lagi berlama-lama didalam ruangan inap Kyuhyun, ia beranjak mendekati wajah Kyuhyun dan mengecup dahi nya lama. Sungmin menangis lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali nya, bahkan lelehan air mata nya menjatuhi pipi pucat kekasihnya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, aku mencintai mu," Sungmin berlalu meninggalkan Kyuhyun sambil membekap mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya, menahan isakan nya agar tidak keluar.

Sementara itu walau tidak beraksi apa-apa, lelehan air mata itu keluar dari sudut mata Kyuhyun yang terpejam, menandakan bahwa dia mendengar semua yang Sungmin ucapkan. Bahwa Kyuhyun juga merasakan apa yang Sungmin rasakan.

Sesaat kemudian mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar, dan ia menyeringai lebar menatap ke sekelilingnya. Ada yang berbeda dari Kyuhyun saat ini, mata nya. Matanya kini berwarna merah terang mirip dengan warna merah darah.

.

.

.

Dengan gerak tergesa Sungmin mencari mobilnya di basement rumah sakit. Baru sadar sudah lama sekali dia tidak menggunakan mobil nya lagi.

Sungmin menoleh ke samping kanan dan kiri nya, merasakan seperti ada yang sednag mengawasi nya namun tidak ada siapa-siapa disana. Hanya ada dirinya seorang lah, Sungmin pun menepis pemikiran-pemikiran negatifnya dan bergegas mencari mobil nya.

Mobilnya berada pada deret ke-dua ditengah-tengah basement. Begitu hendak memasukan kunci ketempatnya, anak kuncinya terjatuh. Ia merasakan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sungmin menghembuskan nafas, berdiri didepan mobilnya kini sudah tidak biasa lagi baginya, tapi seperti berada disebuah film thriller dimana dia berperan sebagai korban.

Mati-matian Sungmin menepis semua pikiran buruknya, mati-matian dia mengalahkan rasa takutnya, tapi gagal.

Dengan jelas dia mendengar ada suara langkah kaki dari belakang beregrak menghampirinya. Gerakan nya stabil, tidak cepat dan juga tidak lambat, namun cukup membuat nya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dari dahi nya.

Perasaan takut menguasai, meremangkan bulu kuduknya di tengkuk. Sungmin mencoba menoleh ke belakang memastikan. Begitu menoleh, ia merasa jantungnya siap keluar dari tempatnya. Pria yang ada dibelakangnya sudah jelas ia kenal. Dia, Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang berbeda, Kyuhyun dengan mata merah menyala, dia adalah sang monster.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengambil langkah seribu, berlari dengan tergesa-gesa. Teriak pun percuma sekarang, tak ada seorang pun disana. Sang monster yang berada dalam tubuh Kyuhyun juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sungmin. Dia mengejar Sungmin, seperti serigala yang memburu mangsanya.

"Pergilah!" teriak Sungmin ketika melihat tembok besar didepan nya, menandakan jalan buntu untuknya.

Untungnya, seseorang dari arah berlawanan datang dan menghambur ke arah Sungmin, mendekapnya. Tadinya Sungmin ingin berteriak sekeras-kerasnya, namun ketika menyadari siapa yang tengah memeluknya, Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Sungmin bersyukur dalam hati saat tau pria yang tengah mendekapnya kini adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangannya keudara dan sebuah api besar muncul dari telapak tangannya. Sungmin terkesiap melihat api itu mengenai tubuh Kyuhyun, namun seketika tubuh Kyuhyun seperti lenyap dimakan abu ketika api itu meredup.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau menyakiti Kyuhyun!" pekik Sungmin, Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya pada Sungmin lalu menggeleng, "Kyuhyun tidak lecet sedikit pun, kalau kau tidak percaya kau bisa memeriksa nya dikamar inap nya. Tapi tentu saja rumah adalah tujuan utama mu sekarang," Chanyeol menghela Sungmin untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya,

Sementara itu, dibelakang sana, tak ada lagi suara langkah ataupun seorang yang tengah berlari. Hening, sang monster hilang entah kemana

.

.

.

Chanyeol protes, pria itu marah besar pada bagian sekuriti rumah sakit yang lalai menjalankan tugasnya. Bagaimana bisa seorang petugas keamanan lengah dan membiarkan seseorang tak dikenal masuk kedalam basement rumah sakit tanpa sepengetahuan petugas keamanan?

Para petugas keamanan diam ketika Chanyeol memprotesnya, tak ada alibi yang keluar dari mulut pria paruh baya itu, dia nampak pasrah dengan semua yang Chanyeol ucapkan padanya sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf.

"Sudahlah," Sungmin menahan lengan Chanyeol, "Aku lelah, bisakah kita pulang saja?"

.

.

.

"Sial! Jadi ini taktik mereka? Membuat Kyuhyun koma dan tak sadarkan diri agar sang monster bisa dengan leluasa memakai tubuh Kyuhyun?" Yunho menggeram kesal mendengar cerita Chanyeol tentang kejadian di basement rumah sakit. Kini semua tetua dan para kesatria tengah berumpul diruang tengah rumah Sungmin.

"Untunglah ibu Sungmin pergi ke luar negri untuk beberapa minggu kedepan, kita bisa berjaga disini, aku yakin Sungmin lebih nyaman berada di rumahnya sendiri." Sela Kyungsoo.

"Benar, mulai sekarang jangan ada yang lengah. Kyuhyun bukanlah Kyuhyun yang kita kenal, aku harap kalian semua bisa bekerjasama," ucap Yunho melirik pada Nyonya Cho yang terdiam di sudut sofa.

"Nyonya, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Siwon sedikit khawatir, Nyonya Cho mengangguk, "Aku baik-baik saja, aku hanya mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun,"

.

.

.

Sungmin terpaku ditempatnya, menekuk lututnya dan memeluknya dengan kedua tangan di sudut kamar nya.

Sungmin kecewa dengan kenyataan yang diterima nya, dia kecewa dengan semua orang, semua orang yang terlibat dengan ini semua. Terutama Ayahnya, kenapa Ayahnya harus melakukan ini pada Sungmin. Dia tahu ayah nya tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya dalam hal ini, tapi kenapa harus dia? Dan kenapa harus Kyuhyun, dari sekian banyak manusia dimuka bumi, kenapa harus Kyuhyun yang menjadi inang sang monster?

Sungmin kembali mengingat sosok Kyuhyun di basement rumah sakit tadi. Kyuhyun, pria yang sangat dicintai dalam sekejap menjadi sosok lain yang bahkan dia sendiri pun tidak mampu mengenali nya. Bagaimana cara nya agar ia bisa membuat Kyuhyun bisa lepas dari monster itu tanpa harus membahayakan nyawa Kyuhyun? Bagaimana?

CKLEK

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya pelan, dia sedikit khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin saat ini. Setelah sampai dirumah bersama Chanyeol tadi, gadis itu memilih untuk ke kamar dan meminta untuk ditinggalkan sendiri. Kyungsoo dulu memiliki seorang adik perempuan, dan melihat Sungmin, entah mengapa seperti ia sedang melihat adik nya yang telah lama meninggal.

Kyungsoo berjalan mendekati Sungmin dan berhenti ketika sudah berada tepat dihadapan gadis itu. Kyungsoo berjongkok untuk menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin sendiri, keluar lah," usir Sungmin halus,

Ada sesuatu yang bergetar didada Kyungsoo saat melihat keadaan Sungmin sekarang. Wajah pucat gadis itu, mata sembab karna menangis, bibir nya yang biasanya berwarna merah cherry sekarang pucat seperti orang sakit. Kyungsoo merasa dapat ikut merasakan perasaan Sungmin saat ini. Seperti melihat gambaran adik kecilnya ketika menahan sakit dulu.

"Kalau begini, siapa yang harus aku percayai?" lirih Sungmin.

"Seharusnya kau tidak mempercayai seseorang didunia ini, sekalipun itu orang terdekat mu didunia ini,"

"Tapi dia Kyuhyun, orang yang paling ku cintai setelah Appa dan Eomma ku di dunia ini,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris mendengar nada suara Sungmin yang semakin melemah, Kyungsoo tahu ini pasti berat untuk Sungmin. Tapi, bukankah berlarut-larut itu tidaklah baik?

"Orang yang paling kau percaya adalah orang yang paling berpotensi untuk menusuk mu dari belakang." Ucap Kyungsoo datar.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya dan menatap Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong bawa chapter 13 lebih cepat dari perkiraan hihihi^^

Tapi bua chapter 14 aku gak bisa janji cepat mengingat paket modem akan ahbis dalam beberapa hari lagi. Semoga kalian mau menunggu yaa hihi:"

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Aku mau ucapin selamat datang buat reader baru khusus nya **143 is 137 **yang ngereview disetiap chapter, aakk kamu baik sekali.. enjoy yaa^^

Big thanks too :

**Kyufiie, ISungyi, 143 is 137, Kyumin Town, Dewi. , gwansim84, leenahanwoo, vitaminsparkyu1123, cloudswan,fonami-kyuminelf, SyahBunnyBoy137, PaboGirl, Minhyunni1318, Pungki ningtyas, whey.k, Heldamagnae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Ranny, jussycaniekyumin, Tika137, Guest, abilhikmah, LiveLoveKyumin, dan semuanyaaaa^^ **

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	14. Chapter 14

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memandang wajah cantik itu lama, hanya menatap dan tidak lebih. Wajah cantik itu semakin cantik ketika ia memejamkan mata nya seperti saat ini, wajahnya yang cantik terlihat damai dan tenang ketika ia tertidur pulas.

Kyuhyun duduk disamping ranjang Sungmin, memperhatikan Sungmin tidur kini menjadi salah satu kegiatan favoritnya semenjak ia bebas keluar masuk tubuhnya. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang monster itu lakukan dengan tubuhnya. Kyuhyun selalu ingin bangun dari koma nya, hanya saja dia tidak bisa. Entah mengapa ia seakan tidak memiliki kekuatan untuk membuka mata dan bangun.

Kyuhyun memperhatikan wajah Sungmin dengan seksama, jejak air mata itu masih ada, dan seakan menampar Kyuhyun dalam diam bahwa ia sudah menyakiti gadis nya begitu dalam. Kyuhyun tidak pernah tahu jika semua nya akan menjadi seperti ini, mungkin akan berbeda jika dia sudah tahu dari awal siapa dirinya dan siapa yang diinginkan nya. Mungkin dia tidak akan mendekati Sungmin.

"Enghhh…."

Kyuhyun menghentikan usapannya dipipi Sungmin ketika mengetahui gadis itu terusik dalam tidur nya. Kyuhyun mengeryitkan dahinya, seharusnya Sungmin tidak merasakan sentuhannya, bukankah saat ini dia hanyalah sesosok arwah yang berjalan keluar dari tubuhnya?

"Kyuhyun… Kau kah itu?" Sungmin mengusap matanya berkali-kali untuk memastikan pandangannya, sementara Kyuhyun hanya terdiam dan mendadak kaku, seharusnya Sungmin tidak bisa melihatnya, kan?

"Astaga, kau benar-benar Kyuhyun?" Sungmin membekap mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Kenapa kau bisa ada disini, kau…." Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak percaya, "Kau bukan hantu, kan?"

"Aniyaa," Kyuhyun mendesah frustasi, "Saat ini hanya dalam bentuk seperti ini sajalah aku bisa menemui mu, Sungmin-ah,"

"Jadi kau benar-benar Kyuhyun-ku?" mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca ketika Kyuhyun mengangguk, Sungmin langsung menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun, "Astaga, kau tahu betapa takut nya aku ketika melihat mu terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit? Itu mengerikan, Kyuhyun,"

"Arra," Kyuhyun kini membalas pelukan Sungmin tak kalah erat, "Maafkan aku, tapi bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu untuk terbiasa hidup tanpa ku?"

"Aniyo," Sungmin menggeleng dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, "Kita saling mencintai satu sama lain, kenapa harus menjauh kalau kenyataannya kita tidak bisa menjauh?"

Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum tulus, "Bahkan jika aku memiliki seluruh dunia, itu tidak ada gunanya bagiku. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa pergi tanpamu,"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas nya lalu melepaskan pelukannya, ia menghela Sungmin agar kembali tidur dikasurnya. Sungmin hanya diam dan menurut, namun matanya tidak lepas dari wajah Kyuhyun.

"Kembali lah tidur, aku harus pergi," ucap Kyuhyun setelah selesai merapihkan selimutnya.

"Besok… Kau akan datang lagi, kan?" tanya Sungmin masih terus menatap Kyuhyun lekat.

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya acuh, "Aku tidak janji," dan saat itu juga bayangan Kyuhyun menghilang seperti hembusan angin.

Sungmin menghela nafas dan mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, walaupun sebentar dia bersyukur dapat bertemu Kyuhyun-meskipun hanya jiwa nya saja. Tak selang beberapa saat kemudian, Sungmin sudah jatuh terlelap ke alam bawah sadarnya.  
.

.

.

Paginya, Sungmin terkejut melihat meja makan dirumahnya penuh sesak, bahkan hanya ada satu bangku yang tersisa disana, dan itu pasti bangku untuknya. Biasanya dia hanya makan sendiri setiap kali ibu nya bertugas ke luar kota atau pun ke luar negri, kini menyadari ia tidak makan sendiri entah mengapa membuat hati Sungmin sedikit menghangat.

"Kalian masih disini?" tanya Sungmin sambil mendudukan tubuhnya disatu-satunya kursi yang masih kosong,

"Mulai saat ini kami harus selalu berada disamping mu, Min," ucap Chanyeol yang duduk dihadapan Sungmin,

Sungmin menghela nafas sambol tersenyum kecil, ia pun meletakkan tas nya dilantai sambil mulai memakan sarapannya, "Ini… Benar-benar seperti keluarga," bisik nya.

Semua yang ada di meja makan tentu mendengarnya, mereka terdiam sejenak mendengar nada kesedihan dalam ucapan Sungmin. Kai tertawa kecil, "Tentu saja, mulai hari ini kami semua adalah keluarga mu, suka atau pun tidak suka, ku harap kau mau menerima nya,"

Sungmin tertawa kecil melihat usaha Kai untuk menghiburnya, ia senang karna sekarang ia tidak harus sarapan dalam keheningan lagi, kurang lebih ada lima belas orang dirumah nya saat ini, Sungmin tidak akan kesepian.

"Ah, Sungmin-ah, kami ingin memperkenalkan seseorang kepada mu," ucap Yunho setelah menyuapkan sarapannya.

Ia mengarahkan tangannya pada seorang wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cnatik meskipun kerutan diwajahnya tidaklah sedikit, wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum tipis.

"Dia Nyonya Cho, Eomma kandung Kyuhyun,"

Sungmin hampir tersedak sarapannya ketika Leeteuk mengatakan bahwa wanita itu adalah ibu kandung Kyuhyun. Sungmin buru-buru menunduk memberi salam, "A-Annyeonghaseyo Nyonya…"

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu mengibaskan tangannya keudara, "Jangan memanggilku Nyonya, panggil aku Eomma seperti Kyuhyun memanggilku. Lagi pula sekarang aku menumpang dirumah mu, bagaimana bisa aku menjadi Nyonya?" ucap nya dengan nada bercanda.

Sungmin tersenyum canggung, "Ah, jangan sungkan, Nyon….Maksudku Eomma, anggap saja seperti rumah sendiri," Sungmin buru-buru mengoreksi ucapannya ketika Nyonya Cho memelototi nya. Canggung rasanya bertemu ibu dari kekasih disaat seperti ini.

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu kembali melanjutkan makannya, Sungmin juga melakukan hal yang sama. Mereka semua pun melanjutkan sarapan mereka sambil sesekali berbicara atau bercanda.

.

.

.

"Bye.."

Sungmin pun berbelok ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Hyukjae dan Ryeowook, entah ini hanya perasaannya saja tapi Sungmin merasa koridor sekolahnya hari ini sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada satu orang siswa pun yang terlihat disepanjang lorong ini. Namun ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Sungmin memilih cuek dan terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Drap… drappp..

Jantung Sungmin berdetak keras, dia tahu kalau ada seseorang yang mengikutinya dibelakang, tak henti-hentinya Sungmin mengutuk lorong sekolah nya yang kelewat panjang dan sepi ini. Ingatannya kembali pada kejadian di basement rumah sakit kemarin, Sungmin tidak berani menoleh atau sekedar melirik kebelakang, tapi dia tau kalau yang mengikutinya adalah seorang laki-laki, langkah kaki yang membuat Sungmin berfikir bahwa orang dibelakangnya adalah laki-laki.

"Siapa kau? Kenapa kau mengikuti ku?" Sungmin akhirnya berhenti dan berbalik.

Matanya membulat kala mengetahui siapa sosok yang sejak tadi ia rasa terus mengikutinya dari belakang, dia….

"Cho Jungmo, bukan?" bisik Sungmin, Jungmo pun tersenyum dan melangkah mendekati Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya diam, sama sekali tidak menaruh curiga. Jungmo tersenyum sinis melihat respon Sungmin, dan tidak melihat gelagat curiga dari gadis manis itu.

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengenal ku? Apa Kyuhyun sudah mengenalkan ku pada mu, adik ipar?" Jungmo berbicara tepat disamping telinga Sungmin, Sungmin bergidik mendengar suara namja itu.

Gadis itu kehilangan pita suaranya saat merasakan sesuatu yang runcing menekan pinggangnya, ia merasakan blazer sekolah yang dipakainya sobek akibat benda runcing itu. Sungmin tidak bodoh, dia tahu benda apa itu, itu pisau, tapi kenapa? Sungmin seketika merasa tulangnya dilolosi begitu saja, lemas.

"Apa masalah mu?" Sungmin menatap heran Jungmo, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Jungmo. Ia hanya sekali melihat foto Jungmo yang waktu itu Kyuhyun tunjukan padanya, lalu apa masalah Jungmo sampai menodongkan pisau kepadanya?

Jungmo menarik Sungmin ke tembok terdekat, memenjarakan tubuh gadis itu dengan kedua tangan kekarnya. Membuat akses kabur gadis itu tertutup, pisau lipat sudah Jungmo amankan disaku jas formal nya. Pemuda itu menatap Sungmin tajam, Sungmin hanya mampu berdo'a dalam hati agar ada yang lewat dan menyelamatkannya.

"Masalah ku adalah kau memiliki apa yang Tuan ku inginkan," Suara Jungmo benar-benar menakutkan, Sungmin berusaha memutar otaknya tentang apa yang baru saja Jungmo ucapkan. Tuan? Siapa Tuan nya? Dan apa yang Sungmin miliki hingga Tuannya juga ingin memiliki nya, atau jangan-jangan…

"Monster itu.." Sungmin mengucapkannya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Jungmo memandang geram ke arah Sungmin. Baru saja Jungmo akan mendarat kan sebelah tangan nya ke pipi mulus Sungmin saat sebuah tangan lain menahannya.

Jungmo memandang garang pada sosok itu, sosok itu tengah menahan tangan kanannya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membekukan, terlalu tajam dan mematikan. Sedangkan Sungmin tengah memejamkan matanya erat-erat, bersiap menerima tamparan Jungmo.

"Menjauh darinya," Sosok itu mengucapkannya dengan penuh penekanan disetiap katanya.

Mendengar suara lain yang masuk ke gendang telinganya, Sungmin membuka matanya takut-takut. Dan sedikit terkejut saat melihat sosok Kris tengah berdiri menahan sebelah tangan Jungmo yang tadi hendak menampar pipi Sungmin. Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan mata Kris yang mengerikan itu. Sungmin dapat melihat Jungmo membatu hanya dengan melihat tatapan mata pemuda berkulit pucat didepannya. Jungmo memandang Kris dan Sungmin bergantian sebelum memilih beranjak pergi dari lorong kampus Sungmin tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

Sungmin merasakan pusing dikepalanya, kejadian barusan susah payah sedang ia proses di otaknya. Jungmo, Monster itu… astaga apa yang sebenarnya terjadi disini, jeritnya dalam hati.

"Gwenchana?" Sungmin menoleh ling-lung ketika Suho menanyainya, ia tidak tahu sejak kapan Suho dan Chanyeol ada disamping nya sementara Kris memandang sosok Jungmo yang semakin menjauh dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kumpulkan para kesatria. Ada yang perlu kita bicarakan," ucap Kris datar, pemuda dingin itu menarik tangan Sungmin kasar. Sungmin hanya diam tak berniat berontak.

Sementara Suho dan Chanyeol mengikuti nya dari belakang.

.

.

.

"Jadi gadis itu tidak sendirian? Haha ini semakin menarik saja" Jungmo berjalan santai ke tempat dimana mobil nya diparkir.

Senyum sinis masih setia bertengger diwajah tampannya. Matanya menatap ke sekeliling area parkir. Dan senyumnya semakin melebar saat melihat Victoria terlihat tengah menunggu seseorang tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Baik, bermain-main sebentar sepertinya tidak masalah" gumamnya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Victoria mengangkat wajahnya saat melihat sepasang kaki berada tepat didepannya, sedikit terkejut saat melihat wajah Jungmo lah yang ada didepannya.

"Ohh Jungmo-ah, tumben sekali, sedang apa kau disini? Apa kau kesini karena Kyuhyun?" sapa Victoria ramah. Jungmo hanya tersenyum misterius membuat Victoria mengerutkan dahinya dan menatap sepupunya itu dengan tatapan bingung.

'Mau apa dia?' batin Victoria.

.

.

.

"Jadi Jungmo juga bersekutu dengan para pemberontak?" Nyonya Cho menatap Kris dan Suho bergantian, menatap kedua nya dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Mereka menghasut," Suho menatap Nyonya Cho, "Dan ku rasa putra sulung anda terhasut oleh mereka,"

Nyonya Cho terdiam sebentar lalu menghembuskan nafas nya berat, "Itu pilihannya. Dia memang sudah memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan pemberontak, hanya tinggal dua hari tersisa, jangan gegabah,"

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sungmin berdering,

"Yeoboseyo…. Yaa saya sendiri… APA?! APA DIA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?!"

Nyonya Cho, Kris, dan Suho yang sejak tadi diam pun sontak memfokuskan perhatiannya pada Sungmin. Mereka yang hendak bubar pun mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar teriakan Sungmin, dengan segera dia mendekati Sungmin yang kini tengah termenung.

"Ada apa? Telfon dari siapa itu?" ucap Kris panik.

"Rumah sakit, Victoria Saem…." Bisik Sungmin, tubuhnya kini bergetar hebat.

"Ada apa dengan Victoria?"

"Dia…. Kecelakaan…"

Kris dan Suho membulatkan matanya, dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dan menghubungi seseorang. Sementara Nyonya Cho Nampak diam mematung, terlalu shock mendengar kabar yang begitu mengejutkannya

"Kita kerumah sakit sekarang!" Kris membimbing tubuh Sungmin berdiri, Sungmin hanya pasrah dan menurut. Begitu juga Suho yang memapah tubuh Nyonya Cho yang tampak ling-lung.

"Yunho Hyung, bisa tolong aku?" ucap Kris saat seseorang disebrang sana menjawab panggilannya.

.

.

.

"Mungkin dalam beberapa hari lagi aku akan sangat membutuhkan bantuan mu,"

Kibum yang hendak berjalan menuju meja nya terhenti mendnegar ucapan Siwon yang terdengar begitu lantang ditelinganya. Ia membalikan tubuhnya dan memandang Siwon penuh tanya, "Apa maksud mu?"

"Dua hari lagi akan terjadi pertempuran yang tidak pernah kau bayangkan ada keberadaannya," Siwon mengangkat bahunya, "Seperti pertempuran dalam film-film Amerika, kau akan melihatnya dalam beberapa hari lagi, untuk itu, siapkan pasukan mu,"

Siwon berjalan keluar ruangan dan segera menghilang dibalik pintu menyisakan Kibum yang mesih terdiam menatap sosok yang sudah pergi itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho berlari tergesa-gesa menelurusi lorong rumah sakit, tak dipedulikannya beberapa orang yang mengumpatinya karna tak sengaja tertabrak. Kris, Suho, dan Sungmin mengikuti dibelakang, beberapa kali mereka menunduk minta maaf pada orang-orang yang tidak sengaja Nyonya Cho tabrak. Mereka tahu bahwa saat ini Nyonya Cho sedang sangat panik sekarang, apalagi menurut informasi yang didapatnya, Victoria terpental cukup jauh.

"Apa yang terjadi?! Bagaimana Vicky bisa ada didalam?!" Nyonya Cho mengguncang kuat bahu pemuda didepannya, Nickhun, tunangan Victoria. Nichkhun memandang Nyonya Cho takut, bahkan dia tidak berani menatap mata Nyonya Cho yang kini memandang tajam kearahnya.

"Eomma, tenanglah," Sungmin melingkarkan tangannya kepundak Nyonya Cho berniat menenangkan, Nyonya Cho pun melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Nichkhun.

Dapat Sungmin lihat bahwa Nichkhun tengah menghela nafas lega. Sedangkan Nyonya Cho kini mulai terisak, tubuhnya bergetar karna lagi-lagi menangis., "Kemarin Kyuhyun sekarang Victoria, lantas siapa lagi yang akan terluka?!"

Sungmin dan yang lainnya terdiam, bingung ingin berbuat apa, sampai akhirnya Yunho datang dan mengambil alih urusan Nyonya Cho dan menenangkannya.

.

.

.

"Bodoh! Hanya membereskan gadis tidak berguna begitu saja kau tidak bisa!" Changmin menatap sinis pemuda didepannya.

"Kau bahkan tidak membunuh nya saat itu karena tunangannya datang," Jungmo tersenyum sinis pada sosok Changmin yang ada didalam kegelapan.

Changmin mengepal kan tangannya erat, sebenarnya ia amat sangat ingin memukul Jungmo saat ini. Namun segera ia mengurungkan niatnya dan mencoba menekan emosinya dalam-dalam.

"Jangan bertindak sesuka mu, ku peringatkan, karna suatu saat bisa-bisa kamu yang masuk dalam jebakan mu sendiri, Jungmo-ah" Changmin meninggalkan Jungmo dalam kegelapan.

Jungmo menatap sinis siluet sosok itu sampai benar-benar hilang, kemudian tersenyum licik bagai ular, "Dua hari lagi, aku akan menggulingkan mu, Shim Changmin. Kau benar-benar seonggok batu besar yang mengganggu jalan ku,"

.

.

.

Kini semua tengah berkumpul di ruang tengah rumah Sungmin, minus Nyonya Cho, wanita itu memilih menjaga Victoria dan Kyuhyun dirumah sakit malam ini. Semua orang tentu saja memaklumi, Nyonya Cho terlihat rapuh saat ini ketika mengetahui kedua orang terdekatnya masuk kerumah sakit tentu saja membuat nya terpukul.

"Bagaimana keadaan Victoria?" tanay Siwon memecahkan keheningan, dia memang belum sempat menengok Victoria karena urusannya dikantor polisi cukup banyak hari ini.

"Masih sama seperti yang kami katakan sebelumnya, belum ada perkembangan," sahut Sehun.

Siwon menganggukan kepalanya lalu beranjak berdiri setelah mengatakan akan menunjukkan sesuatu untuk Sungmin. Sungmin menunggu dengan gelisah dan melihat Siwon kembali membawa sebuah busur dan panah ditangannya,

"Untuk mu," Siwon menyerahkan alat panahan itu kehadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin memandangnya bingung, tatapannya berganti-ganti dari panahan lalu kembali ke Siwon, "Aku… Kau tahu aku tidak bisa memanah," Sungmin menatap tak percaya pada alat panahan yang ada didepannya.

Siwon mengangguk, "Kau memiliki bakat alami, bila saat nya tiba kau akan sangat mahir menggunakannya,"

Sungmin masih diam menatap alat panahan yang ada didepannya, ia melirik yang lainnya dan melihat mereka semua tersenyum meyakinkan sambil mengganggukkan kepala mereka. Sungmin sekali lagi melihat alat panahan itu, lalu memejamkan matanya.

Seumur hidup, Sungmin tidak pernah memegang panahan apalagi menggunakannya, dia masih tabu. Tapi bukankah Siwon bilang bahwa dia memiliki bakat alami, jadi, tidak apa-apa kan kalau ia menerima nya. Setidak nya dia mau mencoba.

Sungmin mengambil panahan itu dari tangan Siwon, dan menatapnya lama, "Besok adalah hari nya. Kalian yakin dengan ini?" tanya Sungmin meragu.

Mereka Semua mengangguk, "Kami yakin, karena kami mempercayai mu," ucap Yunho mewakili kesemuanya yang ada disana.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, dalam hati membulatkan tekad akan memberikan semua yang terbaik untuk mengalahkan monster itu beserta para pengikutnya. Dan juga membebaskan Kyuhyun dari jeratan kejam monster itu.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhirnya bisa posting chapter 14 walau telat hehe^^ dan aku juga mau ucapin,

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014 !**

**Semoga 2013 bisa lebih baik segala-galanya dari 2013 untuk kita semia, amin :D**

Buat yang nanya kapan ending nya, perkiraan satu atau dua chapter lagi yaa, kemungkinan sih dua chapter lagi, wahh gak terasa ya udah mau ending/?

Happy ending / sad ending?

Temukan jawabannya dichapter akhir hehehe /sok misterius/

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Big thanks too :

**Momo Koda Mi, Pungki ningtyas, ****KikyWP16****, ****vietrotun****, ****Kyufiie, ISungyi, 143 is 137, Kyumin Town, Dewi. , gwansim84, leenahanwoo, vitaminsparkyu1123, cloudswan,fonami-kyuminelf, SyahBunnyBoy137, PaboGirl, Minhyunni1318, Pungki ningtyas, whey.k, Heldamagnae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Ranny, jussycaniekyumin, Tika137, Guest, abilhikmah, LiveLoveKyumin, dan semuanyaaaa^^ **

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	15. Chapter 15

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

Sungmin memainkan tanah dibawahnya dengan menggunakan ranting pohon yang dia temukan tak jauh dari bangku dimana ia sedang terduduk. Ia melirik ke belakang dan belum menemukan tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan keluar dari supermarket.

Yah, hari ini Sungmin tidak pergi ke sekelah dan memilih untuk menemani Kyungsoo berbelanja yang katanya 'Kebutuhan bulanan pria'. Namun sudah lebih dari setengah jam Kyungsoo tidak kunjung keluar dari supermarket, memang salah nya juga yang menolak ajakan pemuda itu untuk ikut masuk dan malah memilih menunggu diluar saat cuaca semakin dingin.

Sungmin menghela nafas, tangannya masih mengukir-ukir sesuatu ditanah tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Hari ini adalah hari nya, tengah malam nanti Black Pearl yang ada ditubuhnya akan siap dan segera diangkat. Namun tentu saja tidak semudah itu, ada pihak yang juga menginginkan Black Pearl ini, yang memiliki tujuan tidak sejalan dengan kaum yang berdiri dipihak Sungmin.

Namun tiba-tiba Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya, ia menegang dalam posisi nya. Ia merasakannya, bahwa ada orang lain yang tengah mengintai nya entah dimana. Ia melirik gugup ke belakang, dan masih belum menemukan tanda-tanda Kyungsoo akan keluar. Sungmin melihat ke sekeliling dan heran melihat keadaan sekitar nya yang mendadak sepi.

Sungmin langsung berdiri tegak mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang bergesekan di aspal, ia menatap ke depan dan menemukan Kyuhyun tengah berdiri tak jauh dari tempat nya, memandangnya sedih.

"Kyuhyun-ah…" Sungmin berjalan selangkah namun menghentikan langkah nya ketika melihat pupil mata Kyuhyun berubah warna.

Merah pekat, dia bukan Kyuhyun, dia sang monster.

Sang monster maju selangkah lebih dekat, membuat Sungmin otomatis memundurkan langkahnya. Sang monster tertawa keras melihat ekspressi ketakutan yang tergambar jelas di mata Sungmin.

"Begitu lemah, begitu mudah untuk disingkirkan," Sang monster menghentikan langkah nya dan tertegun, "Kenapa kau ketakutan Sungmin-ah? Ini aku, Kyuhyun…"

Sungmin terkejut ketika pupil mata sang monster berbalik menjadi pupil manusia pada umumnya, apa maksud nya? Kenapa dia mempermainkan Sungmin melalui tubuh Kyuhyun? Pertanyaan itu terngiang dalam benak Sungmin ketika melihat sang Monster kembali merubah pupil matanya menjadi merah darah.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mengambilnya sekarang," Sang Monster melirik ke belakang Sungmin sekilas, "Aku akan mengambil nya tengah malam nanti, annyeong!"

Bayangan Sang Monster pun menghilang bersamaan dengan tepukan Kyungsoo di bahu Sungmin. Sungmin terkejut melihat Kyungsoo yang kini memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir, Sungmin melihat kesekelilingnya dan menyadari bahwa kini suasana disekitar nya sudah kembali normal, ramai dan tidak sepi seperti tadi. Benak Sungmin berkecambuk,

Bagaimana bisa monster itu membuat suasana yang ramai tiba-tiba menjadi sepi dan hanya tersisa mereka berdua saja tadi?

"Oh! Astaga!" Kyungsoo memekik kaget setelah menyadari sesuatu, Sungmin menoleh bingung dan menatap pemuda itu penuh tanda tanya, "Aku merasakannya, Sang Monster baru saja menemui mu, kan?"

Sungmin mengangguk dan Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya keras, "Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadari keberadaannya, kau, gwenchana?" Kyungsoo menatap Sungmin dari ujung kaki sampai ke ubun-ubun, membuat Sungming menggeliat tidak nyaman.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, dia hanya melihat ku dan tidak melakukan hal lebih, bisakah kita pulang?"

"Benar," Kyungsoo mengangguk, "Kita harus pulang, saat ini rumah adalah satu-satu nya tempat teraman untuk mu, Sungmin-ah, kajja!" Kyungsoo langsung menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan menghela gadis itu untuk segera menjauh dari keramaian.

.

.

.

"Kau ingin menggunakan black hole?" Changmin menatap Sang monster yang kini sedang berada didalam tubuh Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, "Kau mau menyerang mereka habis-habisan?"

"Ya," sahut Sang Monster cepat,

"Jumlah mereka tidak lebih dari dua puluh orang ngina mau memanggil seluruh pengikut kita? Kau yakin?" Changmin kembali memastikan namun ia malah mendapat tatapan tajam dari sang monster yang tengah duduk santai di sofa apartement nya.

"Aku membiarkan mu memimpin pasukan kita selama aku dikurung dan ternyata kau terlena, kenapa kau bertingkah seakan-akan kau adalah penguasanya sekarang? Sepertinya kau menikmati posisi ku, heh, Shim Changmin?" monster itu tertawa, "Bahkan nama mu di bumi terdengar begitu menjijikan,"

"Maafkan aku," Changmin membungkuk, "Aku hanya terbawa suasana,"

Sang monster hanya menatap Changmin datar, mengabaikan permintaan maaf Changmin, "Panggil Jungmo, ada yang perlu ku bicarakan dengannya,"

.

.

.

BRAAKKK

Siwon sedang membaca berita di tablet nya ketika suara itu begitu keras menggema di seluruh penjuru ruangan, bukan hanya Siwon yang merasa terkejut oleh kedatangan Leeteuk yang menghebohkan tapi hampir semua anggota divisi nya juga ikut terkejut, termaksud Kibum.

Siwon mengeryitkan dahinya dan melempar tatapan bertanya pada Leeteuk yang kini berdiri diambang pintu sambil terngengah-engah mengatur nafas. Siwon meningkatkan kewaspadaannya ketika melihat gelagat tidak enak dari Bahasa tubuh Leeteuk.

"Hyung, wae?" Siwon bertanya dengan tidak sabar.

Leeteuk menunjuk tangannya ke jendela, "Siwon-ah, bencana! Kau harus melihat nya!"

Siwon langsung berlari menuju jendela di ikuti anggota divisi nya yang lain yang tampak penasaran, Siwon menganga ketika melihat sebuah lubang terbentuk dilangit, lubang hitam yang tampak sangat dalam dan gelap.

Siwon mengedipkan matanya memastikan pandangan, lalu beralih melihat jam tangannya. Pukul dua belas tepat, "Mereka menggunakan black hole, mereka akan menghancurkan kota!"

Kibum terkejut mendengar pernyataan Siwon, ia memegang pundak Siwon dan memaksa pria itu untuk berbalik, "Apa maksud mu dengan menghancurkan kota? Tunggu… Ini kah pertempuran yang kau maksud?!"

"Ya, dan aku membutuhkan bantuan mu, kita membutuhkan bantuan dan dukungan penuh pada pihak militer!" Siwon beralih pada Leeteuk, "Hyung, beritahu anak-anak agar bersiap, dan ketat kan penjagaan pada Sungmin, jika mereka menginginkan perang," Siwon memberi jeda sejenak, "Maka kita berikan mereka peperangan yang pantas,"

Siwon langsung beranjak pergi meninggalkan ruangan tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Leeteuk mengeluarkan ponsel nya dan segera menghubungi Yunho agar mengurus para kesatria yang kebetulan sedang berada dirumah Sungmin.

"Kibum-ah, bisa kah kau menelfon angkatan udara Korea? Atau menteri pertahanan, kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan militer sekarang," Leeteuk menatap Kibum serius, "Setelah itu segera lah ke ruangan ku!"

Kibum menghela nafas mendengar nada perintah Leeteuk, ia berbalik terkejut melihat anggota nya sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip, Kibum mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian tidak dengar perintah nya? Hubungi menteri pertahanan!"

.

.

.

_Berita mengejutkan datang dari pusat kota Seoul, secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam misterius dilangit, menurut para ahli lubang tersebut terbentuk sekitar beberapa saat yang lalu. Lubang tersebut di duga sebagai portal, sampai saat ini…_

Yunho mematikan televisi yang sedang membahas berita paling menghebohkan seKorea bahkan ke seleuruh Dunia itu dan melempar remote nya kesembarang arah. Matanya menatap raut tegang para kesatria dan juga Sungmin dengan tatapan maklum,

"Kalian dilatih hampir seumur hidup kalian untuk hari ini, kenapa kalian tegang sekali?" ucap Yunho dengan nada bercanda, bermaksud mencairkan suasana tegang diruangan tersebut.

Namun usaha nya sia-sia karena tidak ada perubahan ekspresi apapun diwajah mereka.

"Mereka menggunakan black hole, itu berarti mereka akan memanggil seluruh pengikut mereka, kan?" Sehun bergumam masih dengan ekspresi datar nya, "Kita bahkan tidak sampai dua puluh orang,"

Yunho menghela nafas, pasti itu yang dikhawatirkan para kesatria. Jumlah. Yunho memang sudah membayangkan akan seberapa banyak pengikut sang monster yang akan terjun dalam pertempuran ini. Namun bukankah mereka juga kuat? Dua belas pemuda dengan kekuatan supranatural yang berbeda-beda, bukankah sejak awal mereka adalah seseorang yang istimewa?

"Tidak ada waktu untuk mencemaskan itu, para pengikut sang monster sedang dalam perjalanan mereka untuk ke Bumi. Disaat perang kalian sudah didepan mata, kalian malah mengkhawatirkan jumlah?!" ucap Yunho geram, "Kita tidak sendirian, Siwon, dan Leeteuk Hyung bilang angkatan udara Korea akan membantu, bahkan USA dan Rusia juga mengirimkan bantuan militer mereka,"

"Mereka manusia biasa, Hyung! Sedangkan…" Ucapan Sehun terhenti ketika Yunho mengibaskan tangannya dan kemudian menghempaskan tubuh kurus nya ke dinding.

Sungmin menjerit ketika tubuh Sehun menghantam dinding rumahnya dengan sangat keras hingga membuat lukisan yang ada di dinding terjatuh dan menimpa tubuh kurus Sehun. Yunho menghela nafas dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan datar, sementara yang lain hanya memandang Sehun perihatin, namun sesaat kemudian Luhan beranjak dari duduk nya dan membantu Sehun berdiri.

"Aku tahu kau yang termuda, Sehun-ah, tapi ku mohon dewasa lah untuk kali ini saja. Kau mencemaskan hal ini terlalu jauh, walaupun mereka bukan manusia tapi makhluk-makhluk itu tidak kebal senjata, mereka akan mati jika ditembak dengan peluru," Yunho melirik Sehun yang tertunduk, "Angkat kepala mu, aku sedang berbicara dengan mu!"

Sehun langsung menegakkan tubuh nya mendengar nada tegas Yunho, Luhan mengalah dan memilih untuk kembali duduk, Sehun memegang sudut bibirnya yang terluka namun sesaat kemudian luka itu tertutup kembali seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Ini bukan untuk Sehun saja, tapi untuk kalian semua yang ada disini. Akhir dunia ada ditangan kita, jika kalian takut, bahkan untuk sesuatu yang sudah kalian tahu akan terjadi, lebih baik kalian bunuh diri dari sekarang!" Yunho menghela nafas, "Tidak ada waktu untuk mengkhawatirkan kematian, siapkan diri kalian, peperangan yang sesungguhnya ngina tepat di depan mata kalian dalam beberapa jam kedepan,"

Semua masih terdiam ketika Yunho masuk ke kamar nya. Sungmin menatap Sehun prihatin, pemuda itu, bagaimapun juga dia masih anak-anak, wajar jika dia mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang paling buruk yang mungkin bisa terjadi, wajar dia merasa pesimis jika mengingat jumlah mereka yang tidak sampai dua puluh orang.

"Gwenchana?" Sungmin berjalan mendekati Sehun yang kini duduk dengan tertunduk lesu, "Appo?" tanya Sungmin ketika berada didepan Sehun, menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang tidak perlu, aku baik-baik saja," jawab Sehun dengan terpaksa tersenyum,

Sungmin menggenggam tangan Sehun kuat, dan menatap Sehun tegas, "Kita pasti bisa melakukannya dengan baik, kita bisa saling melindungi," Sungmin menatap Sehun sambil tersenyum, "Karna bersama, kita pasti bisa melewatinya. Karena kita saling melindungi, maka tidak ngina yang mati,"

Semua kesatria tersenyum menenangkan, membuat Sehun kini bisa tersenyum tanpa paksaan lagi. Ia mengangguk, menepis rasa khawatirnya yang berlebihan dan menggantinya dengan semangat yang berapi-api, semangat untuk menang. Dia tidak sendirian, mereka bersama-sama.

.

Sementara itu Yunho mendengar dari balik daun pintu kamar nya dengan senyuman yang lebar sampai ke mata nya. Ini yang dia mau, semangat dan ngina bukan nya pesimis dan kehilangan semangat. Tadi nya Yunho tidak mau memakai kekerasan pada Sehun, namun anak itu tidak akan bisa dikendalikan jika tidak memakai kekerasan.

Yunho mengalihkan perhatiannya ketika ponsel nya berdering didalam saku celana nya.

Yunho mengangkat ponsel nya yang berdering, "Ya, mereka sudah siap,"

.

.

.

_Berita mengejutkan datang dari pusat kota Seoul, secara tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lubang besar berwarna hitam misterius dilangit, menurut para ahli lubang tersebut terbentuk sekitar delapan beberapa saat yang lalu. Lubang tersebut di duga sebagai portal, sampai saat ini…_

Nyonya Cho terdiam menatap kosong televisi didepannya, ia menoleh dan mendapati wajah Victoria yang sudah tidak sepucat kemarin. Victoria menatap cemas pada bibi nya itu, pandangannya berpindah-pindah dari televisi lalu ke bibi nya.

"Akan segera dimulai, ya?" ucap Victoria pelan dan serak,

Nyonya Cho mengangguk, matanya menerawang, "Ya, akan segera dimulai, bagaimana akhirnya? Akankah kita semua kembali hidup seperti biasa atau kita semua akan memulai sesuatu yang baru, yang jauh dari apa yang pernah kita bayangkan?"

.

.

.

"Para pengikut kita akan tiba dalam beberapa jam, kemungkinan mereka akan sampai ketika hari sudah malam," lapor Jungmo kepada sang monster yang kini berada didalam tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Bagus," katanya sinis, "Setidaknya kita memberi mereka waktu untuk bersiap,"

Jungmo menunduk hormat lalu menoleh pada Changmin yang berdiri di sudut ruangan, mengawasinya. Ia tersenyum sinis ketika Changmin memalingkan wajah nya ke samping.

"Sialan, anak ini benar-benar memberontak," ucapan sang monster langsung membuat perhatian Changmin dan Jungmo terpusat padanya,

"Apa ada masalah?" tanya Changmin setenang mungkin,

"Anak ini, entah mengapa sekarang dia jadi suka mengusik ku," keluh sang monster sambil sesekali memejamkan matanya.

Changmin berdehem lalu kembali kepada posisi nya disudut ruangan, dalam hati menghela nafas selega mungkin. Jika Kyuhyun bisa mengusik monster itu yang berada didalam tubuhnya, itu berarti ada kemungkinan agar Kyuhyun kembali. Tiba-tiba timbul harapan didalam hati kelam Changmin.

'Kyuhyun mengajarkan aku bagaimana rasanya memiliki sahabat, sebisa mungkin aku akan menyelamatkan sahabat ku,' batin Changmin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyangka hal-hal dongeng seperti itu ngina di dunia nyata," ucap salah satu perwakilan USA dalam ngina inggris, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Mark.

"Kau harus percaya, Sir. Lubang itu ada dilangit Korea saat ini," gumam Siwon.

"Aku seperti sedang menonton black hole yang ada di film The Avenger," timpal Clark sambil tertawa, ia adalah perwakilan dari Rusia.

Leeteuk dan Siwon saling melempar pandang, mereka kini sedang dalam rapat penting bersama pejabat penting Korea dan beberapa perwakilan Negara dengan system militer terkuat di Dunia dan sempat-sempatnya mereka bercanda, Siwon tidak habis pikir.

"Well…"

Mereka semua mengangguk kompak, "Kami akan membantu, kami akan mengerahkan semua yang terbaik yang kami punya untuk mendukung kalian mengusir makhluk yang kalian sebut alien itu,"

.

.

.

Mereka semua sedang bersantai di ruang tengah, mereka memilih untuk sedikit bersantai sebelum perang yang sesungguhnya malam nanti. Tapi terlihat Xiumin, Luhan, dan Kyungsoo sedang melatih kekuatan mereka.

"Kau tidak tidur siang? Biasanya kau akan tidur sampai pagi, Kai?" Tao menyikut Kai yang sedang menyandarkan tubuhnya disofa.

Kai melirik Tao sinis, "Disaat genting seperti ini bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidur?" cibir Kai.

CKLEK

Mereka semua menoleh ke arah pintu mendengar pintu dibuka seseorang, disana berdiri Nyonya Cho dan Yunho yang membawa sebuah tas besar di kedua tangan mereka. Yunho melirik pada Nyonya Cho, mempersilahkan wanita paruh baya itu masuk melalui tatapan matanya.

Mereka semua diam tak bersuara ketika Yunho dan Nyonya Cho duduk dihadapan mereka. Yunho menghela nafas menyadari aura canggung diantara nya dengan para kesatria, ia melirik Sehun yang tengah memandangnya takut-takut,

"Sehun-ah, untuk yang tadi aku minta maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti mu,"

Sehun mengangguk, "Gwenchana Hyung, salah ku karena terlalu khawatir pada hal-hal yang tidak seharusnya dikhawatirkan,"

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lebar, "Masalah sudah teratasi bukan? Nah, aku memiliki sesuatu untuk kalian semua," Nyonya Cho melirik dua tas besar yang tadi dibawa nya, "Ini adalah seragam tempur kalian, bukan, bukan seragam logam seperti yang kalian pikirkan," Nyonya Cho memutar bola matanya menangkap ekspresi para kesatria.

"Pakaian ini tidak merepotkan, bahkan sangat nyaman. Setiap pakaian memiliki perisai untuk melindungi kalian dari serangan mendadak, tapi tentu saja tidak bisa menampung semua serangan yang kalian dapatkan, sewaktu-waktu daya perisai dalam pakaian kalian akan habis dan butuh beberapa menit untuk mengisi ulang daya perisainya," jelas Nyonya Cho.

"Masing-masing mendapat satu," Nyonya Cho melirik Sungmin, "Dan untuk mu, cantik. Kami membuat kan sesuatu yang berbeda," Nyonya Cho meletakkan sebuah paper bag di meja dan tersenyum misterius.

"Kalian, bergegas lah ganti baju!"

.

.

.

Sungmin mematut tubuhnya di cermin dan ternganga melihat pantulan tubuhnya dalam balutan baju perang miliknya. Sungmin tampak luar biasa cantik dalam balutan baju perang yang leibih mirip baju pesta itu.

Sebuah dress selutut berwarna hitam pekat dengan lengan panjang yang menutupi tangan nya sampai ke pergelangan tangan, bahannya sangat ringan dan tidak panas sama sekali, ada sebuah ikat pinggang menggantung cantik di pinggang rampingnya, namun ikat pinggang itu terbuat dari besi yang sangat ringan dan terdapat sebuah monitor ditengahnya.

CKLEK

Sungmin menoleh dan mendapati Nyonya Cho sedang memperhatikan nya diambang pintu dengan senyum terlebar yang pernah dia tunjukan, "Kau benar-benar luar biasa,"

"Terima kasih," Sungmin menunduk, "Ini benar-benar indah,"

Nyonya Cho tersenyum lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Tapi ini bukan pakaian perang mu yang sesungguhnya. Coba tekan tombol yang ada dimonitor itu sayang, ngina akan melihat keajaibannya," bisik Nyonya Cho pelan.

Walaupun bingung, Sungmin mengikuti arahan Nyonya Cho. Dan betapa kagetnya dia ketika usai menekan tombol itu, bagian bawah dress nya memanjang sampai mata kaki dan tiba-tiba untaian kain lembut itu mengelilingi kaki nya dan membebatnya. Sedetik kemudian ia sudah tidak memakai dress lagi, melainkan celana panjang hitam yang tampak elegan, dan kuat.

"Luar biasa bukan?" Sungmin hanya mampu mengangguk, "Tapi kau harus memakai nya saat sudah berada di arena pertempuran, untuk saat ini bersantai lah dengan dress nya,"

Setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sungmin, Nyonya Cho langsung bergegas keluar kamar meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih mematung didepan cermin, memandangi tubuhnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Siwon menatap ke langit dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, ia memperhatikan black hole yang tercipta dilangit sambil menanti dengan was-was makhluk seperti apa yang akan muncul dari dalam lubang itu.

"Mereka datang," Gumam Leeteuk yang berdiri tepat disebelahnya, sedang memperhatikan lubang itu juga, sama sepertinya.

Siwon berdehem lalu meletakkan tangannya di dagu melihat mulai munculnya beberapa kesatria hitam berjatuhan dari atas langit, berasal dari dalam black hole. Permulaan yang bagus, pikir Siwon. Mereka menurunkan kesatria kelas bawah sebagai pembuka, tapi dia tidak pernah tahu apa yang menunggu mereka setelah para kesatria hitam itu.

"Mereka menurunkan kesatria hitam sebagai awal, untuk saat ini kita bisa menyerahkan mereka pada angkatan udara," Siwon menaikkan alisnya lalu berdehem, "Kita harus kembali kerumah sekarang, anak-anak membutuhkan kita, Hyung,"

Siwon langsung bergegas berbalik dan meninggalkan kantor nya setelah mengambil kunci mobil nya di atas meja kerja nya. Ia melangkah keluar dengan langkah kaki yang tergesa-gesa diikuti Leeteuk dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Mereka menurunkan kesatria hitam," gumam Yunho menatap nyalang kepada televisi yang menyala didepannya,

Kini mereka semua sedang berkumpul diruang tengah menunggu Siwon dan Leeteuk yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumah. Mereka semua sudah berganti baju dengan baju perang mereka, wajah para kesatria tampak lebih santai daripada sebelumnya, dan Yunho tersenyum melihatnya.

Sungmin duduk diantara Nyonya Cho dan Kyungsoo, ia meletakkan tangannya di kerah dress nya, dimana gantungan kunci kelinci yang Kyuhyun berikan kini berubah fungsi menjadi bros di kerah baju nya. Sungmin menggunakannya sebagai jimat keberuntungan nya. Sungmin menghela nafas dan mengelus benda itu sejenak, untuk mengembalikan ketenangannya.

CKLEK

Siwon dan Leeteuk langsung berhambur masuk ke ruang tengah tanpa memperdulikan pintu yang masih terbuka didepan. Siwon menghentikan langkahnya ketika sampai ditengah ruangan, dimana semua kesatria sedang melihatnya dengan perasaan was-was.

Yunho bangkit dari duduk nya, "Siwon-ah, kau punya rencana?"

"Ya, tentu saja aku punya," Siwon mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya, tampak lelah, "Aku, dan semua kesatria akan ke pusat kota sekarang juga, sedangkan Nyonya Cho tetaplah disini, dan aku ingin penjagaan ketat pada Sungmin,"

Sungmin langsung duduk dengan tegak ketika Siwon menyinggung nama nya, ia menghela nafas, mencoba mengatur ketenangannya dan menatap Siwon mantap, mendengarkan dengan seksama apa yang Siwon ucapkan.

"Kai dan Luhan lah yang akan mengawal Sungmin, Kai memiliki kekuatan teleportasi yang akan memudahkan Sungmin untuk bersembunyi, sedangkan Luhan bisa dijadikan sebagai kekuatan perlindungan Sungmin. Kalian harus mencapai kantor ku secepat yang kalian bisa, Sungmin mungkin akan aman disana, kalian tidak bisa menggunakan teleportasi untuk kesana, karena aku melindungi gedung itu dengan sihir," Siwon menatap Sungmin tegas, "Jangan berada terlalu jauh dari Kai atau pun Luhan, hidup mu sangat dibutuhkan, Lee Sungmin,"

.

.

.

Kibum menatap tidak percaya ratusan makhluk asing didepannya yang kini tengah membentuk sebuah barisan prajurit. Beberapa diantara mereka sudah mulai melakukan penyerangan ke fasilitas umum yang ada dikota. Warga sipil yang tidak tahu apa-apa tampak berlari kesana-kemari untuk menyelamatkan diri, dari keganasan makhluk asing itu.

Kekuatan militer pun telah dikerahkan, beberapa prajurit angkatan udara dan darat sudah mulai menghujani makhluk itu dengan hujan peluru, untunglah makhluk ini tidak kebal senjata, satu kali tembak, tubuh mereka langsung menjadi abu dan musnah.

Kibum menoleh waspada ke belakangnya dan menemukan Siwon sedang berjalan bersama beberapa anak remaja dibelakangnya, Nampak juga Leeteuk yang berjalan dibelakangnya dengan seorang pria yang tidak Kibum kenal.

"Bawa warga sipil yang berada dekat dengan jalan ke fasilitas seperti kereta bawah tanah atau yang lainnya, kita harus mensterilkan wilayah ini, jauhkan warga sipil dari jalan," perintah Siwon tak terbantahkan, Kibum mengangguk dan memerintahkan sebagian anak buah nya untuk mengevakuasi warga yang masih terjebak dikota.

"Ini baru permulaan, jangan terlalu lelah," Siwon menatap tajam ke arah langit dimana lubang itu berada, "Mari kita selesaikan ini segera," Siwon menatap para kesatria dengan tatapan tajam, para kesatria pun mengangguk dan mulai berpencar untuk menyerang.

Para kesatria mulai menyerang makhluk itu, seperti yang dikatakan Siwon mereka tidak terlalu menggunakan kekuatan mereka, mereka lebih memilih menggunakan tangan kosong atau pistol untuk membunuh makhluk itu, mencegah terbuangnya energy dengan sia-sia,

"Xiumin-ah, dibelakang mu!" teriak Kris,

Xiumin langsung menoleh dan melihat salah satu musuh sedang berlari ke arah nya, ia segera mengarahkan pistol dan menarik pelatuknya saat makhluk itu sudah berada tepat didepannya, dan dalam sekejap makhluk itu menjadi abu,

"Wow, baru kali ini aku benar-benar merasakan yang namanya jantung berdebar, dan sial nya itu bukan karena seorang wanita,"

.

.

.

"Mulai dari sini kita harus berjalan," Kai mematikan mesin mobilnya dan beranjak keluar dari mobil.

Sungmin tertegun menatap pemandangan didepannya, banyak puing-puing bangunan berserakan dijalan, langit pun tidak secerah sebelumnya. Kini mereka belum berada dipusat kota, tapi keadaannya sudah separah ini, bagaimana jika di pusat kota?

Sungmin berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengimbangi lari Luhan dan Kai yang ternyata sangat cepat, ia berusaha melompati puing-puing bangunan yang ada didepannya dengan langkah hati-hati. Sungmin sudah memakai baju perangnya yang sesungguhnya, ini memudahkannya untuk melangkah.

"Luhan Hyung, dibelakang mu," ucap Kai tanpa menoleh,

Sungmin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mahkluk itu mengejar mereka, berjumlah lima atau enam mungkin. Sungmin terkesiap dan mempercepat langkah nya, memaksakan nafasnya yang sudah berada di mulut.

Luhan mengambil pistol dari saku belakangnya dan menembakkan beberapa tembakan tepat pada tubuh makhluk tersebut dan lagi-lagi Sungmin dibuat terkejut ketika melihat makhluk itu berubah menjadi abu dan tertiup ngina.

Kai menggengam tangan Sungmin, membuat Sungmin terkesiap dan menoleh, Kai mengetatkan rahangnya, "Mereka mengenali mu, Min. Kita harus berada digedung itu secepat mungkin,"

"Sial! Mereka mengirim Scylla," Luhan menghentikan langkah nya dan menatap ke langit dengan tatapan kesal,

Kai pun menghentikan langkah nya, membuat Sungmin secara otomatis juga menghentikan langkah nya. Kai ikut menatap ke langit dan kemudian meringis, merasakan beban mereka semakin bertambah dan Kai dapat merasakan kalau semua kesatria kini sedang mendengus sama seperti nya.

"Apa itu Scylla?" tanya Sungmin bingung,

"Scylla adalah monster kuno yang kalau dalam dunia mu ada di legenda mitologi Yunan kuno. Dia adalah seekor makhluk yang memiliki enam kepala dan dua belas kaki, dia adalah musuh dalam tingkat medium," jelas Luhan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari langit.

Sungmin bergidik ngeri membayangkan rupa Scylla yang baru saja Luhan bicarakan. Pasti rupa nya jelek, batinnya.

"Kita harus cepat, Scylla mungkin sudah mencium keberadaan Sungmin sekarang," ucap Kai sambil kembali menggandeng tangan Sungmin dan mengajak mereka berlari secepatnya.

.

.

.

"Makhluk apa itu?" ucap Kibum tak percaya ketika seekor monster dengan enam kepala dan dua belas kaki turun dari lubang itu, ia mencari-cari Siwon yang ternyata juga sedang terkejut, "Apa kelemahan makhluk itu?" tanya Kibum langsung pada intinya.

Siwon terkesiap dan menatap Kibum sekilas, "Diantara ke enam kepala nya, ada satu yang abadi, dan sisanya adalah tipuan, jika kau memotong kepala tipuan nya maka kepalanya akan tumbuh lagi, perkirakan yang mana kepala abadi nya dan tembak tepat dikeningnya, itu akan membunuhnya," Siwon menggeram, "Tapi jika kau salah menembak kepalanya, maka dia akan semakin kuat dan tidak ada yang lebih mengerikan dari pada dendam seekor Scylla,"

Kibum menelan ludah nya susah payah, jadi makhluk ini pendendam ulung. Kibum menghela nafas dan mulai memusatkan perhatiannya memperhatikan makhluk aneh itu, dia harus menemukan kepala abadinya dan segera menembakkan peluru besar ke keningnya dan membunuh monster itu secepat mungkin sebelum monster itu membuat kerusakan yang semakin parah di kota.

Namun belum selesai Kibum berfikir ia kembali dikejutkan melihat kini bukan hanya ada satu ekor Scylla yang datang melainkan ada sekitar lima Scylla yang tengah mengacaukan kota.

.

.

.

TBC

Yuhuuuu~ akhirnya bisa bawa chapter lima belas nih hehe^^ kemungkinan akan ending di chapter 17 ^^

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Big thanks too :

**Momo Koda Mi, Pungki ningtyas, ****KikyWP16****, ****vietrotun****, ****Kyufiie, ISungyi, 143 is 137, Kyumin Town, Dewi. , gwansim84, leenahanwoo, vitaminsparkyu1123, cloudswan,fonami-kyuminelf, SyahBunnyBoy137, PaboGirl, Minhyunni1318, Pungki ningtyas, whey.k, Heldamagnae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Ranny, jussycaniekyumin, Tika137, Guest, abilhikmah, LiveLoveKyumin, dan semuanyaaaa^^ **

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


	16. Chapter 16

GyuMin407

Present

"Let Out the Beast"

Cast : Super Junior, and SMent artist.

Rated-T, GS, Typo's, Newbie, Gak jelas, Alur berantakan

Mystery, Romance, Fantasy.

Summary : Selama ini dia hidup normal seperti orang biasa, namun dia tidak pernah tahu jika jauh didalam sana ada sosok lain yang juga hidup bersamanya. Sosok yang kuat, dominan, dan misterius. Hidup dalam kegelapan terdalam yang dia buat sendiri, menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dan berkuasa.

Enjoy^o^

.

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ah, bukan kah kau mempelajari tentang Scylla?" tanya Chen ketika selesai dengan sekelompok makhluk pertama.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu mengangguk, "Ne, wae?"

"Kalau begitu kau pasti tahu bagaimana cara menemukan kepala abadi mereka, kan?" Chen melirik ke arah seekor Scylla yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya, "Kau bisa membunuh mereka, kan?"

"Aku tidak yakin," Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya, "Lagi pula aku harus hati-hati, tidak ada yang lebih menyeramkan dari pada dendam seekor Scylla,"

"Kyungsoo-ah, kau mempelajari monster kuno hampir seumur hidup mu," Chen menggenggam pundak Kyungsoo, kemudian melirik Scylla yang kini tengah menatap mereka, siap menyerang, "Aku yakin kau bisa menunjukan hasil belajar mu hari ini,"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, ia merasakan tanah dikaki nya bergetar karena Scylla itu berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa ke arahnya dan Chen berdiri. Tangan Kyungsoo mengepal , menatap ke arah Scylla itu dengan tatapan penuh perhitungan.

"I got you, boy," bisik Kyungsoo sebelum menghentakan kaki nya ke tanah.

Seketika itu juga tanah dibawah kakinya membelah menjadi dua bagian, Kyungsoo menggenggam erat pedang yang ada di saku ikat pinggangnya dan mulai melangkah maju setelah menjebak Scylla itu kedalam tanah. Chen memperhatikan dengan seksama ketika Kyungsoo berjalan menaiki tubuh Scylla dan memenggal leher Scylla yang berada di tengah, yang diyakini Kyungsoo sebagai kepala abadi Scylla tersebut.

Kyungsoo beranjak turun dari tubuh Scylla yang tengah sekarat itu, pedang nya berlumuran darah berwarna hitam pekat, Kyungsoo mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Dan ketika ia mulai melangkah maju untuk kembali ke tempat nya sebelumnya, Scylla itu ambruk dibelakangnya.

"Well…" Chen mendekapkan tangannya ke dada, "Aku seperti sedang menonton film-film action Amerika, kau berbalik dan seketika itu juga musuh mu tumbang,"

Kyungsoo tersenyum miring, membersihkan sisa darah yang menempel pada pedangnya, "Masih ada empat Scylla yang masih hidup, jangan sombong," Kyungsoo menoleh, "Dan Jongdae-ah, berhentilah menonton film action," ucap Kyungsoo sambil tertawa kecil,

.

.

.

Nyonya Cho terlihat gelisah di ruang tamu Sungmin, ia tak henti-henti nya berdo'a didalam hatinya agar semua kekacauan ini berakhir dengan para kesatria sebagai pemenangnya. Kebiasaannya yang telah lama hilang pun kini kembali lagi, dulu jika sedang gugup atau gelisah Nyonya Cho sering menggigiti kuku jarinya, dan hari ini ia melakukannya.

"Eomma! Eomma! Buka pintunya!"

Nyonya Cho terkesiap mendengar ketukan yang berubah menjadi gedoran serta suara yang berteriak di depan pintu utama. Ia mengenali suara itu, suara Kyuhyun, anaknya. Tanpa pikir panjang Nyonya Cho segera bergegas berlari ke pintu utama rumah Sungmin dan membuka pintunya.

"Benarkah kau Kyuhyun? Anak ku?" mata Nyonya Cho berkaca-kaca melihat anak lelaki kesayangannya kini tengah berdiri tepat didepannya, dia Kyuhyun, Nyonya Cho bisa memastikan nya,

"Eomma, ini aku, Kyuhyun, dan tidak ada waktu untuk menangis ataupun berpelukan. Apa kau memiliki sesuatu yang bisa aku gunakan untuk ikut berperang? Aku tidak bisa duduk santai disini sementara yang lain berperang," Kyuhyun menatap ibunya frustasi ketika mengetahu ibunya tidak mengacuhkan ucapannya,

"Bagaimana bisa kau kembali? Bagaimana dengan sang monster?" tanya Nyonya Cho masih belum percaya.

"Eomma, aku pemilik tubuh ini dan sudah pasti aku kembali, aku tidak tahu siapa tapi yang jelas ada yang membantu ku," Kyuhyun memelas, "Eomma, tolong berikan aku apapun untuk berperang, sekarang!"

.

.

.

"Sial, mereka menemukan kita,"

Kai, Luhan, dan Sungmin berdiri berdekatan dan saling membelakangi ketika dua ekor Scylla menghadang jalan mereka. Sungmin mendengus ketika menyadari bahwa tebakannya tentang rupa Scylla tidaklah salah, monster ini benar-benar jelek.

"Kai, bawa pergi Sungmin dengan teleportasi mu, aku yang akan mengurus ini," ucap Luhan tanpa menoleh, ia sibuk memperhatikan kedua Scylla didepannya yang tengah menatap mereka dengan tatapan kelaparan.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu, Hyung. Kyungsoo Hyung bisa memenggal kepala mereka karena dia tahu yang mana kepala abadinya, sedangkan kau tidak tahu, aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu disini," Kai menggeleng keras sebagai bentuk penolakannya.

Luhan berbalik hendak memarahi Kai, namun ia terkejut karena hanya ada dirinya dan Kai sajalah disana, tidak ada Sungmin.

"Dimana Sungmin?!" pekik Luhan, ia menoleh ke segala arah dengan panik.

Kai pun tidak kalah panik nya dengan Luhan, ia menoleh ke segala arah dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda Sungmin, "Bukankah dia ada dibelakang kita?!"

Luhan dan Kai saling bertatapan dan saling melempar tatapan bingung mereka, Luhan mengangkat bahunya sementara Kai menghembuskan nafasnya lalu mereka berdua pun menoleh ke depan mereka, ke arah dua ekor Scylla yang tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan buasnya.

.

.

.

"Ya! Lepaskan aku!" Sungmin menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman pemuda itu, ia menatap garang sosok yang berdiri membelakanginya, seenak nya saja menarik tangannya dan membuatnya menjauh dari Luhan dan Kai.

Namun setelahnya Sungmin dibuat terkejut saat melihat pemuda itu berbalik. Sungmin merasakan nafasnya sesak, ia tidak bisa mengontrol keluar-masuknya udara diparu-paru nya dengan benar ketika sosok itu menangkapnya dengan tatapannya.

Disana berdiri Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun dengan onyx hitamnya yang berhasil menawan jiwa dan raga Sungmin.

"Siapa kau?" suara Sungmin bergetar walau ia sudah semaksimal mungkin mengontrol nya. Tiba-tiba saja pertahanan nya runtuh, ia ingin menangis sekarang.

"Ini aku, Kyuhyun," Kyuhyun tersenyum lembut, "Aku berhasil kembali, Min. Aku berhasil menendang monster itu keluar dari tubuh ku, yah, dengan bantuan seseorang," Kyuhyun tersenyum miring.

Sungmin tersenyum lebar, kelegaan melanda nya ketika akhirnya ia melihat senyuman miring yang sangat dikenalinya, seringai khas Cho Kyuhyun kekasihnya. Sungmin langsung berlari menghambur ke pelukan Kyuhyun ketika pemuda itu merentangkan tangannya menyambut Sungmin.

"Aku ketakutan, Kyu," Sungmin terisak didada Kyuhyun, membuat baju perang yang digunakan Kyuhyun basah karena air matanya yang meluap. Kyuhyun pasti menemui ibunya terlebih dahulu sebelum kesini, karena seragam perang Kyuhyun sama dengan seragam para kesatria lainnya.

"Kita bisa melakukan ini bersama, Min." Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin lembut, mencoba menenangkan gadis nya lewat sentuhannya.

KLIK

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung memisahkan diri ketika secara tiba-tiba Luhan dan Kai muncul didepan mereka. Sungmin hampir menjerit ketika melihat banyak noda darah di baju Luhan dan Kai, namun ketika melihat mereka baik-baik saja Sungmin menyimpulkan bahwa mereka berhasil membereskan dua ekor Scylla yang tadi mengejar mereka.

"Kau Kyuhyun? Bagaimana bisa kau mengambil alih tubuh mu ketika Sang Monster sedang berkuasa?" tanya Luhan tidak percaya ketika memandang dan memperhatikan Kyuhyun selama beberapa saat.

"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan," Kyuhyun melirik kebawah kaki nya merasakan tanah bergetar dibawah kaki nya, "Kita harus menutup Black Hole agar monster-monster itu tidak terus berdatangan,"

Kai maju selangkah, "Bagaimana caranya? Kau punya recana?"

"Kita harus ke apartement dengan gedung tertinggi di tengah kota, ada sebuah pilar yang membuat portal di langit, jika kita bisa menghancurkannya maka kita bisa menutup black hole," Kyuhyun mengetatkan rahangnya, "Pilar itu ada diatap gedung apartement Changmin,"

Kai mengangguk, "Kita bisa menggunakan kekuatan teleportasi ku," Kai mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba didepan mereka, kita akan menyusup, mengerti? Berhenti memandangi ku dengan tatapan seperti itu!" keluh Kai ketika melihat tatapan tidak percaya yang Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Luhan tujukan padanya.

Akhirnya mereka mengangguk dan saling bergandengan tangan dengan Kai, Kai memenjamkan matanya dan ketika mereka membuka mata, mereka sudah berada didalam basement parkir gedung apartement yang dimaksud Kyuhyun.

.

.

.

"Kau mendengar pesan Kai? Kyuhyun mengambil alih tubuh nya, itu berarti sang monster tidak bisa sekuat yang seharusnya," Leeteuk melirik Siwon yang berlari disampingnya,

"Ya, sungguh keajaiban anak itu bisa mengambil alih tubuhnya dengan selamat," Siwon menoleh, "Tetapi mereka membicarakan pilar, kita harus segera sampai disana sebagai bantuan, walaupun tidak sekuat yang seharusnya, sang monster tetaplah makhluk berbahaya,"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun, Sungmin, Luhan, dan Kai sampai di basement parkir gedung apartement itu dalam hitungan detik, Sungmin terpesona dengan kecepatan kekuatan teleportasi milik Kai. Jika dia menjadi Kai, mungkin Sungmin sudah tur keliling dunia hanya dalam sehari, namun sayangnya dia bukan Kai.

"Kita bisa menggunakan lift untuk sampai ke atap," Kyuhyun melangkah mendahului Luhan dan Kai dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin.

"Well… Sekarang kita menerima perintah anak itu?" Kai menatap Luhan dengan senyum seringainya, Luhan mengedikkan bahunya dan memilih untuk tidak menanggapi ucapan Kai.

"Kenapa mereka serius sekali, sih," gerutu Kai sambil berjalan menyusul Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan Luhan yang sudah berjalan jauh didepannya,

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mu mengkhianati ku di titik ini, Changmin-ah," sosok itu melempar tatapan tajam di sudut atap, berhadapan dengan sebuah pilar yang berdiri tegak dengan sinar biru shappire yang menyala.

"Aku memiliki alasanku sendiri," gumam Changmin datar, tidak ada rasa takut atau gemetar dalam suaranya.

"Kau membodohi ku, membuat anak itu bisa mengambil alih tubuh nya dari kuasa ku, dan aku juga tahu kau yang membuat jiwa anak itu bisa keluar masuk sesuka hati dari tubuhnya dan membuat Sungmin bisa merasakan sentuhan anak itu, kau tahu itu adalah kesalahan yang sangat fatal, bukan?" Suara sosok itu tenggelam dalam kegelapan dirinya yang tak menentu, suaranya datar dan mengancam namun sama sekali tidak menggoyahkan Changmin.

"Kau membantu anak itu dan memberontak pada ku, kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan mu setelah ini, kan," Sosok itu tertawa kejam,

"Kau akan membunuh ku, sudah pasti, hanya masalah waktu," sahut Changmin ringan, seakan-akan nyawa nya hanyalah lelucon belaka.

Sosok itu melirik Jungmo yang berdiri tidak jauh dari tempat Changmin berdiri, Jungmo sendiri tengah menatap Changmin tanpa berkedip, bukan dalam arti yang bagus karena tatapan Jungmo seperti sedang menguliti Changmin hidup-hidup.

Jungmo tersenyum lebar dalam hatinya yang gelap, sekarang dengan pengkhianatan Changmin dia tidak perlu repot-repot menggulingkan pemuda tinggi itu untuk mencapai tujuannya. Karena Tuannya sudah pasti akan membunuh Changmin setelah ini selesai, jadi dia tidak perlu repot-repot mengotori tangannya dengan darah Changmin.

Changmin sendiri memilih untuk bungkam, dia memang memiliki alasan mengapa ia memilih menyelamatkan Kyuhyun dan mengkhianti sosok yang dia anggap sebagai tuannya. Selama tiga tahun belakangan hidup dan berteman dengan Kyuhyun, Changmin baru kali ini merasa dihargai sebagai teman dan partner. Kyuhyun sudah sangat menganggapnya seperti saudara nya, dan Changmin tanpa sadar pun melakukan hal yang sama.

Changmin sudah hidup hampir seribu tahun namun baru kali ini ia merasa benar-benar memiliki keluarga, keluarga yang mengangkatnya sebagai anak mereka, dan Kyuhyun yang menganggapnya sebagai saudara. Tanpa paksaan, tanpa pukulan atau ancaman, Changmin diberi kasih sayang dan cinta oleh keluarga angkat nya di Bumi, dan itu membuat Changmin tersentuh.

Dia yakin Kyuhyun dan para kesatria akan memenangkan peperangan ini, ia yakin putih akan mengalahkan hitam. Dia lelah selalu berada dipihak hitam dengan rasa takut yang menggerogoti nya seumur hidup, biarlah kali ini ia menjadi putih dan benar walaupun nyawa nya adalah taruhannya, dia tidak peduli, asalkan itu bisa membuat keseimbangan dunia tetap terjaga, ia akan melakukannya.

Dan apapun yang akan terjadi pada nya nanti, Changmin meyakinkan hatinya bahwa dia tidak akan menyesalinya.

"Changmin-ah, ternyata kau yang membantu ku?"

Suara itu mengalihkan perhatian Changmin yang sempat kacau, ia memutar badannya dan terkejut melihat Kyuhyun, Sungmin, dan dua orang pemuda yang Changmin tebak adalah salah satu dari ke dua belas kesatria tengah berdiri disana dengan nafas terengah-engah, sepertinya mereka berlari untuk sampai ke atap.

"Kenapa kalian ada disini? Kalian gila?! Kalian mau mengatar nyawa kalian?!" Changmin tidak bisa mengontrol suaranya agar tidak berteriak.

Apa yang ada didalam pikiran Kyuhyun sampai membawa Sungmin kesini? Apa dia sudah gila? Walaupun sang monster tidak sekuat yang seharusnya dalam bentuk nya yang sekarang tapi tetap saja itu membahayakan nyawa mereka, terutama Sungmin.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan ini segera, dan urusan kita belum selesai Changmin-ah," ingat Kyuhyun tajam, tak sedikit pun melepaskan pegangannya pada Sungmin. Lalu ia melihat ke arah Jungmo, "Dan tak ku sangka orang yang paling ku hormati di dunia ini adalah kaki tangan monster sialan itu, suatu kejutan yang tidak menyenangkan tentunya,"

Jungmo tersenyum sinis dan menggeleng, "Jangan pernah mempercayai siapapun dalam hidupmu, dongsaengi,"

"Hentikan drama ini sebelum aku memuntahkan isi perut ku," sosok hitam itu tertawa keras, ia menunjuk Kyuhyun dengan jari-jari nya yang panjang, "Kau ingin menyelesaikan ini? Baiklah, mari kita selesaikan ini,"

Dan sosok hitam itu tertawa sebelum tatapannya berubah tajam dan mengerikan.

.

"Kyuhyun, aku peringatkan sekali lagi untuk kau pergi dari sini segera, jangan berani-berani nya kau melangkah satu langkah pun dari tempat mu berdiri," Changmin mengancam dengan nada paling dingin yang dia bisa.

"Siapa kau?" Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Kau fikir sekarang kau bos nya? Dimana pun kita berada, aku tetap atasan mu, Changmin-ah,"

Kyuhyun melangkah maju selangkah dan melepaskan tangan Sungmin, Sungmin sempat menahan tangan Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun tentu lebih kuat dari pada Sungmin dan dalam sekejap tangan Sungmin melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun.

"Muda, naif, dan terlalu percaya diri," sosok itu bergumam, "Itulah Cho Kyuhyun," dan sosok itu menghempaskan tangannya ke udara, membuat angin besar yang bertiup ke arah Kyuhyun dan rombongannya.

Namun Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya hanya mundur satu langkah, Kyuhyun teringat akan pesan ibunya tentang perisai dibaju perangnya, ia bersyukur perisai itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup besar untuk menahan serangan pertama sang monster, namun ternyata perisainya kehabisan setengah daya nya.

"Wow, baju yang sangat berguna, tapi bagaimana ini? Daya nya hanya tinggal separuh lagi," ledek Sosok itu dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Luhan mengarahkan tangannya ke tangki air yang ada disampingnya dan segera menghempaskannya ke tubuh sang monster, serangan tiba-tiba itu membuat sang monster tidak bisa berkutik hingga membuatnya terjebab ke belakang. Namun dengan segera monster itu mengendalikan dirinya.

"Ahh," Sosok itu memandang Luhan meremehkan, "Aku melupakan sang telekinesis yang hebat,"

Luhan langsung membeku ditempatnya ketika monster itu menggenggam bayangannya, ia tidak bisa menggerakkan tubuhnya karena cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan menyakitkan, Luhan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar, mencoba bernafas melalui mulutnya.

Kai panik, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tercengang ketika melihat tubuh Luhan tidak lagi menyentuh tanah. Mereka semua hanya diam melihat tanpa tahu harus bagaimana, mereka harus menyelamatkan Luhan sebelum ia mati kehabisan nafas.

Changmin mengambil pedangnya dari saku pedang di pinggangnya dan segera mengayunkan nya ke bayangan yang ada dibawah kakinya, refleksi lain dari kaki tangan sang monster, dan Changmin memontongnya.

Setelah itu Luhan terhempas jatuh ke bawah dan meringkuk karena kehabisan nafas, tubuhnya lemas dan ia kesulitan mendapatkan oksigen, Kai langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dan membantu Luhan berfanas dengan menekan dadanya.

"Uh, Changmin, kau lagi-lagi membuat ku kesal!" Sosok itu tersenyum licik, dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah mimpi buruk,

Sang monster mengeluarkan sebuah pedang yang sangat panjang yang terhubung langsung dengan lengannya. Kyuhyun tidak sempat menghindar karena diam-diam Jungmo sudah mengunci bayangannya. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ketika melihat pedang itu hanya berada dalam jarak beberapa centimeter dari dadanya.

"TIDAAAK!"

Sungmin berteriak histeris ketika melihat pedang itu menusuk dada seseorang. Sungmin menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya melihat pedang itu menembus dada hingga ke punggung Changmin, Sungmin tidak bisa menghentikan laju air mata nya ketika melihat Changmin yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berada didepan tubuh Kyuhyun, melindunginya.

"Changmin-ah, apa yang kau lakukan?" Kyuhyun bergetar, memegangi tubuh Changmin agar tidak ambruk.

"Terima kasih sudah mau menjadi teman ku, terima kasih sudah mau menjadi satu-satu nya orang yang mau menerima ku sebagai bagian dari kalian," Changmin terengah-engah, pandangannya mengabur.

"Changmin-ah, bertahan lah, teruslah sadar," Kyuhyun mengguncang tubuh Changmin, "Kau sahabat terbaik ku, bagaimana bisa kau melakukan ini padaku?!"

"Maafkan aku, aku lelah dengan semuanya," pandangan Changmin mengabur, "Selamat tinggal, saudara ku,"

Dan Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata nya ketika Changmin menurup kedua matanya, tubuhnya melemas dan mendadak menjadi dingin. Kyuhyun dengan perlahan menurunkan Changmin dan menidurkannya di tanah, nafas nya tiba-tiba menjadi brutal tak teratur, pandangannya menggelap. Kini rasa benci dan dendam menggerogoti dada nya ketika melihat sosok hitam didepannya.

Sungmin melihat sang monster yang terkejut melihat apa yang ada didepannya, masih dengan tubuh yang bergetar Sungmin mengambil anak panah dipunggungnya, dia tidak pernah bisa memanah tapi dia harus memanah, ia harus membalaskan nyawa Changmin.

Sungmin dengan cepat memanah kan dua anak panah nya ke arah Sang Monster yang masih terkejut, kedua panah Sungmin mengenai punggung dan lengan sang Monster.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?! Sialan!" Jungmo berteriak melihat Tuan nya kini bersimpuh ke tanah seperti makhluk yang tidak memiliki kekuatan didalam dirinya.

Ia hendak akan membalas Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil pedangnya dan berlari sekuat tenaga kehadapan monster yang masih terlihat ling-lung akibat panahan Sungmin, Kyuhyun menusukan pedangnya tepat dijantung sang monster, membuat mata merah itu melebar hingga hampir keluar.

Jungmo membatu ketika melihat tuan nya yang semakin tidak berdaya dan sesaat kemudian tubuh besar tuannya berubah menjadi abu yang kemudian hilan tertipu hembusan angin. Bagaimana bisa tuan nya dikalahkan semudah ini oleh Kyuhyun dan yang lainnya? Bukankah tuannya adalah sosok yang kuat?

Ya, dia memang sosok yang kuat jika memiliki inang untuk bertarung, tapi kenyataannnya inang nya menolak nya.

"Bagaimana bisa?" Jungmo terduduk lemas di tanah, ia melihat pedang Kyuhyun yang kini berlumuran darah hitam kepunyaan tuan nya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum miring, berjalan menghampiri Jungmo yang bersimpuh, "Dia hidup bersama ku hampir seumur hidup ku," Kyuhyun mengangkat pedangnya ke atas, "Bagaimana bisa aku tidak tahu dimana letak kelemahannya!"

SRETTT!

"Kyuhyun!"

Sungmin berlari dan menubruk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan keras, memeluknya dari belakang. Kai hendak berdiri namun diurungkan melihat Luhan yang masih belum sadar betul. Kyuhyun terengah-engah, menatap mayat kakak laki-laki nya yang terkapar dengan luka disepanjang lehernya, kepalanya hampir putus, namun untungnya tidak putus.

"Sudah, ini sudah berakhir, sudah, Kyu, sudah," ucap Sungmin disela-sela isakannya.

Kyuhyun melempar pedang nya ke tanah, sama sekali tidak menyesal telah membunuh kakak kandung nya sendiri yang ternyata musuh utamanya, Kyuhyun menatap datar mayat Jungmo dibawahnya,

"Terima kasih sudah menunjukan pada ku siapa teman dan musuh ku yang sesungguhnya," gumam Kyuhyun sebelum beralih memeluk Sungmin yang tengah menangis dengan erat.

"Ulljima, ini sudah berakhir," bisik Kyuhyun.

.

"Biar kami yang mengurus pilar nya, kalian pulang lah, para makhluk itu akan musnah dnegan sendirinya ketika kami menutup black hole," Siwon memberi senyum pengertian melihat Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya diam, "Setelah sampai dirumah aku minta kalian smeua istirahat dan menggunakan infuse, terutama Luhan," Siwon mengangguk ke arah Kai dan Sehun yang sedang memapah Luhan di bahu mereka.

"Kita bertemu satu jam lagi, tepat tengah malam," Siwon mulai melangkah menuju pilar yang mengambang di udara tersebut.

Siwon melihat semuanya, dia mengawasi dari jauh apa yang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin lakukan dan sedikit terkejut mengetahui Changmin memilih mengorbankan nyawa nya demi menyelamatkan Kyuhyun, benar-benar sesuatu yang diluar dugaan.

Walaupun tidak mengucapkan apa-apa tapi Kyuhyun menuruti apa yang diucapkan Siwon, dengan segera ia menggenggam tangan Sungmin dan tanpa banyak bicara menghela Sungmin untuk meninggalkan atap.

Sungmin terdiam saat Kyuhyun menariknya, ia menatap sedih punggung Kyuhyun yang membelakanginya.

.

.

.

TBC

Waahh akhirnya chapter ini selesai juga huhu, berarti tinggal satu chapter lagi dong sebagai penutup, hayooo siapa yang udah gak sabar? Hihi^^

Ada berita sedih buat kita semua elfs terutama leeteuk oppa biased pada tanggal 6 kemarin menjadi hari yang berat untuk leader tercinta kita, semoga oppa dan keluarga bisa melewati ini semua dan tetap kuat dan terus tegar untuk kedepannya, #StaystrongParkJungsoo :^(

Maaf buat typo "ngina" yang ada di chapter kemarin, pas mau diupload naskah nya error gitu, aku udh sempet ketakutan tulisannya bakalan hilang eh ternyata ngga hilang tapi banyak kata yg terganti dengan sendirinya, maaf untuk ketidaknyamanannya huuhuuu

Dan… aku udah siapin ff baru loh setelah ff ini, hayooo tunjuk jari siapa yang mau tau gimana bentuk ff nya, vote yaa, kalo banyak setelah chapter depan ceritanya langsung aku post^^ ayooo vote di review yaaahh :D

Maaf gak bisa sebutin reviewers satu-satu, yang pasti pelukcium buat kalian yang udah mau sempetin review, semoga aku tidak mengecewakan ya :D

Big thanks too :

**Thalia kms, LiveLoveKyumin, Momo Koda Mi, Pungki ningtyas, ****KikyWP16****, ****vietrotun****, ****Kyufiie, ISungyi, 143 is 137, Kyumin Town, Dewi. , gwansim84, leenahanwoo, vitaminsparkyu1123, cloudswan,fonami-kyuminelf, SyahBunnyBoy137, PaboGirl, Minhyunni1318, Pungki ningtyas, whey.k, Heldamagnae, Cho Hyun Ah SparKins 137, Ranny, jussycaniekyumin, Tika137, Guest, abilhikmah, LiveLoveKyumin, dan semuanyaaaa^^ **

Makasih banget buat yang gak pernah absen review buat yang baru review juga terima kasih, ditunggu saran-sarannya^^ dan buat siders, ya semoga kalian menikmati cerita saya^^

Sekian dari aku, akhir kata saya mau ucapkan terimakasih dan…

Review?^^


End file.
